Spirit of Vengeance
by Kyodon
Summary: Izuku is desperate. He's powerless, has no friends other than his sister, and his mother has been diagnosed with cancer. Thinking that his life has no value, he makes a deal with the devil to save his mother. Things don't go as planned, as Izuku becomes the host for something ancient, something powerful, something very vengeful and now it's fury is unleashed upon the world.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya walked to school with his head hung low.

Things were not going well for the green-haired teen. 

Of course, there was the bullying and the fact that he was quirkless. 

But that's not what's been bothering him lately.

What's been bothering him, is that his mother had cancer.

The doctors diagnosed it last week. Only She, him and his sister knew so far. She didn't have the heart to tell Mitsuki yet.

Izuka had tried her best to seem unaffected. To stay strong for her brother. But it was easy to see that she was just as hurt by this news as he was.

"Izuku," Izuka said gaining her brother's attention. "Are you going to be ok. You sure you can go to school today?" 

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine." Izuku said unconvincingly.

The two walked to school in silence, walking past a villain fighting a bunch of heroes.

"Heroes!" Izuku said, excitement. Filling his voice for the first time since his mother was diagnosed.

Izuka sighed. It was nice to see light in her brother's eyes. But this needed to stop.

Izuka stopped Izuku with her quirk. "We need to go. We don't have time for this."

Izuka Midoriya. Quirk: telekinesis. Allows her to move objects, within line of sight, with her mind. I

Izuku was about to argue. But his sister gave him, the look, and he shut his mouth.

Later after class

"Hey, nerd. We aren't done here." Bakugo said, just as Izuku and Izuka were about to leave. 

"Leave him alone Bakugo!" Izuka shouted getting in front of her brother.

"Stay out of this!" Bakugo snarled at her.

"Fuck off!" Izuku yelled back.

"Kacchan sto-" Bakugo cut him off.

"You better not even think of applying to U.A. nerd!" Bakugo said. "I'm going to be the only one from this shitty school to get in! You're not going to mess up my origin!" 

"Like hell that's happening! I'm getting into U.A.!" Izuka said.

"With a weak quirk like that!?" Bakugo scoffed. "And your fucking loser of a brother doesn't even have a fucking quirk! You think they'll let him in!?" 

"He doesn't need to be a hero!" Izuka said. "There are other jobs besides being a hero!"

It never stopped hurting when Izuka said things like that. When even she didn't believe in him.

Bakugo just smirked. "See that! Even your own god damn sister knows your a loser!"

"Fuck you! I didn't say that!" Izuka defended.

"Tch. Whatever." Bakugo said.

Bakugo and goons went through the door, but just before leaving, Bakugo said this.

"You know. There is one way for you to be a hero. Just take a swan dive off the roof. And hope you get born with a quirk in your next life." 

**CRASH**

That was the last straw. Izuka used her quirk to slam Bakugo into the lockers.

"Sis stop!" Izuku said.

"Why! There are no teachers around. Perfect time for this fucker to get what he deserves!" Izuka shouted. 

Bakugo got up and glared at Izuka. "You wanna fucking fight! Fine! I got shit to do, so I'll kick your ass in two days!"

"Any time any place blasty." Izuka spat.

"The woods! Two-o-clock. You better fucking show!" Bakugo growled.

With that Bakugo and his goons left, leaving Izuka alone with her brother.

"Sis. Why did you do that?" Izuku asked.

"Why did I do that?!" Izuka said, glaring at her brother. "Why the hell did you register for the hero course!?" 

"W-well. I-I mean maybe I could pass. You never know unless you try." Izuku argued weakly.

Izuka glared at him for a moment before her gaze softened, and she sighed. "Izuku. My dear brother."

Izuka pulled her brother to her with her quirk. "You and I both know what will happen if you try. You'll get hurt. Or you'll die. You're not cut out for hero work. We've talked about this." 

Izuku didn't respond. Sending his sister a hurt and betrayed look.

"Don't look at me like that," Izuka said. "You're not going to be a hero. Please just stop before you get hurt." 

Izuku tried to look away but Izuka used her quirk to force him to look at her. She grabbed his arms and stared directly into his eyes. "I can't lose you too."

Tears started pouring out of Izuku's eyes. He wanted to look anywhere else but his sister's eyes, but she refused to let him.

He wanted to follow his dreams. He wanted to apply to the hero course.

But that look in his sister's eye, that pleading, angrily worried look. He couldn't say no. Even if he tried. She wouldn't let him.

After seeing the resignation and defeat in his eyes, Izuka spoke. "When we get home, your going to rescind your application. Understand."

Izuku didn't respond.

"Izuku." She said more sternly. "Do you understand?"

Izuku nodded.

"Good," Izuka said. 

She released Izuku from her quirk.

"I need to go to the library." Izuku lied. "I need to...study."

Izuka really wanted to go with him. It was rare she ever let him leave her sights. But after what just happened, she understood that he needed time to himself, and restrained herself. "Ok. Just don't take too long. I'll wait for you at home."

With that Izuku ran off.

A trail of tears behind him.

At the library

Izuku cried in the corner of the building, leaning his body against the bookshelves.

He had been he for what felt like hours, he just couldn't stop crying.

_Why? Why can't I help anyone? Why am I so powerless? Why am I so worthless ...If only I could do something. If only I could save mom. _

Then, suddenly a book fell on his head.

"Ow," Izuku muttered, rubbing the top of his head. 

His eyes shifted down to the book that fell on his head.

The book was black with a red pentagram on the cover.

On the spine of the book was the title. "The Book Of The Occult."

_An Occult book? _

Izuku had heard of these things. Books that tell you how to summon demons. Often doing so would result in bad things happening to the one who summoned them.

Izuku knew the stories of people who made deals with the devil and were eventually forced down into hell.

Although it was unlikely that any of those stories were real.

Any logical person would put the book back or simply ignore it.

Izuku was not a logical person, however. 

Izuku felt his curiosity grow, it felt as if the book was calling to him.

Unable to stop himself, Izuku grabbed the book and opened it up.

_Why not. It's not like my life can get much worse. _Izuku thought.

Two days later.

"Alright I'm going out," Izuka said. "I'm gonna send that asshole flying!" 

"Please be safe." Izuku pleaded.

"You don't need to worry about me," Izuka said. "If anything I'm going to worried about you. Are you going to be ok with gone?" 

"You're only going to be gone for a little while. I'll be fine." Izuku lied. 

Izuka gave him a suspicious look. Normally Izuku was not as accepting of her choices, but perhaps he had just accepted that she knew best.

Deciding that was the case, Izuka smiled and opened the front door.

"Um, sis," Izuku said. "I love you. You know that right." 

Izuka smiled. "Of course I do. Love you too bro. See you when I get back."

Those words sent a surge of guilt though Izuku.

Because she probably won't be.

With that Izuka left, closing the door behind her.

Izuku released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The time was right. Izuka was out and his mother was asleep.

It was rare that Izuka ever left him alone so he needs to act now.

Quickly Izuku scampered to his and his sister's room. It used to just be his sister's room, but a few years ago Izuka insisted that they share a room. 

He pulled out a can of red paint, five candles, a lighter and the book, that were hidden under his bed.

As quickly and as carefully as he could he made a red pentagram in the center of his room.

Then he placed each candle at each point of the pentagram,

After making sure it matched the one in the book, Izuku went to go get a knife from the kitchen.

After bringing back the knife and turning off the lights he stood at the edge of the pentagram. 

Izuku looked at the knife with slight hesitation.

He took a deep breath, and cut his hand.

Wincing slightly at the pain, Izuku opened his now bleeding palm out towards the pentagram.

The blood fell onto it and a strange red glow started emitting from it.

Izuku's eyes widened. "It's working."

Swiftly, Izuku looked down at the book and read out the incantation.

"Moce ilev ngbei veI oemc ot erfof ym ousl!" Izuku chanted.

The red glow suddenly became brighter and brighter.

Then the shadows in the room began to move towards the center of the room.

The shadows started forming something. A man? No, a demon.

The demon was made of thick shadows and had red glowing eyes. It looked like tall impish man was a cape around his shoulders.

"**Hehehe." **The demon laughed. **"Izuku Midoriya." **

Izuku flinched. "D-d-demon."

"**You have done a good job in summoning me." **The demon said. **"I know what you desire. You do not wish for your mother to die of cancer. Correct."  
**

"Yes!" Izuku said. "Please. Take my life. Take my soul. Take anything. Just please don't let my mother die like this!"

The demon laughed once more. **"So be it. I will ensure your mother is not killed by her illness. But your soul will forever belong to me. Do we have a deal."  
**

Izuku paused. A large part of him was scared. It wanted to say no. To end this right here and now.

But an even larger part of him said to do it. That his life was worth nothing and should not get in the way of him saving his mother.

"Yes," Izuku answered. 

"**Then slash your throat." **The demon commanded.

Izuku hesitated. It was too late to go back now.

He brought the knife to his neck.

_Izuka...Mom. I'm sorry. But eventually...you'll get over this. And you'll be happy._

**Slash**

Sometime later.

Izuku opened his eyes.

He was floating. Floating in an endless black void.

_Is this...hell? _Izuku wondered.

**"No. No, it is not."  
**

The demon's voice rang all throughout the void, and then the demon appeared in front of him. 

He was entirely red, with the only exception being his slick black hair. He was almost entirely nude except for a cape and a loincloth. 

"**Welcome to purgatory!" **The demon said. **"This is the place between life and death! I made a little pit stop here because I wanted to show you something." **

Izuku looked at him confused and the demon extended his arm out to the side.

Suddenly, a rift opened up and Izuku saw his dead body, lying on the floor of his room, a pool of blood forming under him.

"W-why are you showing me this?" Izuku asked.

The demon laughed once more. **"Just wait. The best part is soon to come." **

In the rift, Izuku saw the door to his room open, and his mother walked in. 

"Izuku...are you." Then she saw the body.

A horrified look crossed her face. "I-Izuku."

For a few moments, she just stared in disbelief at his corpse, before clutching her chest. 

"Wait! NO! MOM!" Izuku shouted, realizing what was going on.

But it was no use.

Inko fell to the ground. Dead. Killed by a heart attack.

"MOM!" Izuku wailed.

The demon laughed. **"Don't you just love loopholes! I said your mother would not die to her illness and she did not! What a fool you are!" **

"No," Izuku whispered. "No. This can't be-" 

He turned to the demon. "You! You did this! You tricked me!"

**"Of course I did. Humans in grief are always so hasty." **The demon said. **"Now. Let us begin your eternal torment." **

The demon reached out for Izuku.

As his hand got closer, Izuku felt something, something burning within him.

Hate.

All the hate and all the anger he had been repressing throughout his entire life bubbled up and directed itself at the demon. 

"No!" He shouted, swatting the demon's hand away.

The demon gave him an amused look. **"Do you truly think you can resist me? Try all you like in the end you-" **

Then he stopped smiling, he was looking at something. Something behind Izuku. **"No. He could not have found me. The seal shouldn't have let him!"**

Izuku turned around to see what he was talking about, and he saw a bright blue flame, coming at them very, very fast.

The blue flame got closer and closer.

And then it overtook them.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me how you like it! Things are not going to happen in the exact same way they happened in the original fic but some things will stay the same. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to say a few things before we start.  
**

**Firstly, Eri will definitely still be in the story. However, she will be showing up a bit further down the line. **

**Also, Izuku's flames will still be green. Green is Izuku's color, it's literally his namesake. But there is an in-story reason for it.  
**

**That's it for now, onto the story. **

Izuka Midoriya was not in a good mood.

She was walking home from yet another defeat at the hands of her most hated enemy. Battered, bruised, and beaten. 

_God fucking damn it! _Izuka cursed in her head. _Why?! Why the fuck can't I beat that fucker!?_

Izuku grit her teeth in anger. _One day...one day I'll beat him. I'll beat him and become the number one hero! I have to. I will be the one to carry on my brother's dream.  
_

As Izuka walked home she started seeing flashing red and blue lights. And she started hearing police sirens.

As Izuka got closer, she started getting nervous, as she started suspecting that the sounds and light were coming from an area around her house.

Her fears were confirmed when she saw police cars around her house, and her door open with the police officers inside.

Quickly becoming concerned, Izuka ran up to a few police officers who stopped her immediately.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" One of the officers said. 

"I live here! What's going on!?" Izuka asked.

The officers looked at each other nervously.

"Are you related to the people who lived here?" The officer asked.

_Lived?! _Izuku was starting to panic. "Yes. My brother and my mom live here."

The officers cringed. Two of them giving her sympathetic looks that only served to make Izuka's heart race and her body feel weak.

"I'm sorry. But...their dead." The officer said.

Izuka fell to her knees. All the sounds around her became mute and her body felt numb.

Rage, despair, shock. All sorts of emotions bubbled up inside her, building up, begging for release.

And so, she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

One week later. At school.

Bakugo felt like shit.

He had treated Izuku like shit. He knew he treated Izuku like shit. And up until now. He didn't care.

But now he and auntie Inko...were dead. And the last thing he has said to him was telling him to kill himself. 

Even Bakugo's superiority complex couldn't keep him from feeling some semblance of guilt.

"Class. Midoriya will be coming back to school as of today. I'm sure you are all aware of the...tragedy, that's happened to her family." The teacher said. "So I'm sure you will all treat her well. She may be a tad...aggressive. But we all need to remember the hardships she's going through, and that perhaps a little anger is...justified."

In other words. If she kicks your ass, I'm not going to do anything.

Every student except for Bakugo gulped. Many of them had been beaten senseless by Izuka, mostly for being mean to Izuku. She could hurt you without even touching you. Making you fall down the stairs, dropping a bookshelf on you, things that could be deemed an accident. 

And seeing as most of the teachers either didn't care or favorited people with strong quirks, it would definitely be deemed an accident.

Izuka never hesitated to hurt anyone who hurt her brother. And now with him gone, there was no telling who she might hurt.

"Midoriya. You can come in now." The teacher said.

Izuka walked in. And what the students saw, was not what they expected.

Izuka rarely walked into class in a good mood. Normally she came in glaring at the other students.

If she was in a bad mood, then it's common sense among the students to not even look at Izuku wrong, lest you incur her wrath. Heck, it was rumored that even Izuku wasn't safe from his sister's wrath on days like that. 

So when she walked into the room, they expected her to be infuriated.

But instead. She was calm.

She walked in without saying a word. There was no glare in her eyes. In fact, there wasn't any life at all in them. 

She sat down silently, looking at no one.

Many took her strange calmness as a relief.

But Bakugo did not feel the same.

Later at lunch

"Come with me," Izuka said to Bakugo. There was no sign of anger in her voice. No sign of irritation. No sign of emotion. 

Bakugo looked at her, a little shocked at her behavior. He hadn't heard her voice so low since they were kids. And even then she's never sounded so dead.

"Fine," Bakugo said. He was eating alone anyway. His former goons not wanting to get near him for some reason. 

The two walked out of the cafeteria.

Eventually, they made their way to the girl's bathroom. 

Izuka stopped and looked inside. When she confirmed that it was empty she used her quirk and threw Bakugo inside.

"Goddammit, I can't be in here!" Bakugo said. 

"Shut up," Izuka said. "Just listen." 

Despite a part of him wanting to shout back at her, he decided to do as she said, just this once.

Izuka took out a folded up paper out of her pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

"What?" Bakugo asked.

"It's Izuku's suicde note." Izuka said.

Bakugo's body went stiff, and his heart skipped a beat. "W-what?"

"Izuku killed himself. They found him dead on the floor in a pile of his own blood and red paint." Izuka said coldly. "The doctors said that mom probably died after seeing his body. The immense shock combined with her cancer, probably causes her to have a heart attack." 

Bakugo's face was frozen in shock. All this new information was hitting Bakugo hard. He started sweating, even more so than usual.

"Oh yeah. Mom had cancer. The doctor diagnosed her about two weeks ago. You know. Somewhere around the time where you told him to kill himself." Izuka said, her cold, emotionless tone never changing.

Izuka looked at him, his eyes meeting hers. "You killed my brother. You killed my mother. You killed my family."

Fear. For the first time since he was a little. Bakugo Katsuki felt fear.

He wasn't afraid of Izuka, no. Right now, he was afraid of reality. The reality that Izuku and Inko were dead, and that he was responsible for it.

He was speechless. He tried to find something to say, but his mind was blank.

"But that's not the reason I brought you here," Izuka said, unfolding the paper. "The first words on the paper say that Izuku wanted me, you, and mom to read this together. And since mom is dead, just you and me will have to do." 

Izuka used her quirk to drag the shocked Bakugo next to her, only as close as he needed to be to read the note.

**Izuka. Mom. Kacchan. I'm sorry this had to end like this. **

**But in all honesty, this kind of felt like the only way it could end. **

**I held on to one dream for so long. That dream of being a hero is what helped me endure it all. The bullying, Izuka getting hurt, Izuka's possessiveness, my own quirklessness. **

**But now, Izuka, Kacchan. It took a long time, but...you two have shown me that I have to start thinking realistically. **

**I can't be a hero. No matter how hard I dream. **

**But...without that dream, it feels like there is a hole in my life. Without that dream, nothing is protecting me from the feeling of uselessness that I feel every day.  
**

**Without that dream, I can't convince myself that I'll ever be more than a Deku. And I don't think I can live with that. **

**So I've decided to take my own life. I'm going to end the pain here and now. **

**But...if I can. I want my death to mean something. To do something. I want to save Mom. **

**It's...a long shot but I think I may have found a way to do it. I'm not sure it will work. In fact, it probably won't. But if it does. Then I'll never see any of you ever again. Ever.  
**

**So...if it does work. Then I want to tell you everything. **

**Mom. I've always appreciated everything you've done for me. You and Izuka have always been by my side, and you always knew how to cheer me up. But in all honesty...it hurt when you never supported my dream. I know you were just looking at it realistically...but it still hurt. **

**Izuka. Thank you for always trying to protect me. For always being with me and looking out for me. You and mom are what kept me alive for as long as I was. But since I'm being honest, when I said I always wanted you with me, I didn't mean that literally. After...the incident, you were always so...so clingy. I missed my privacy a little, and it felt like you were taking control of my life sometimes. And you disapprove of my dreams hurt more than mom's. **

**Kacchan. To be honest, I'm not sure that Izuka or mom will be able to convince you to read this, but if you are reading this, then thank you. I don't know what I did that made you want to do all those things to me, but whatever it was...I'm sorry. You know, even though I got angry at the things you did sometimes, even if sometimes I wanted to punch you. I never hated you. I've always looked up to you, for your power, and your determination. Again, I don't know what I did to make you hate me. But I hope you can forgive me. **

**Mom, Izuka. I know you two might feel like you've failed me. But that's not true. You couldn't have stopped this. Honestly...I'm not sure anyone could have. **

**I love you all. This is goodbye. **

**Midoriya Izuku. **

Tears rolled down the eyes of both Bakugo and Izuka, as the read what would be Izuku's last words.

And in his mind, Bakugo Katsuki said something that should have been spoken aloud, and much sooner.

_I'm sorry. _

Later that night at a morgue.

Izuku opened his eyes.

Everything was dark, but he could tell he was no longer in the void that was purgatory, as he could feel a cold surface under him.

_What's going on?! Where am I?! Is this hell?! What was the fire!? _Izuku thought.

Thoroughly freaked out, Izuku started moving his body around, trying to get up only to feel that he was in a tight space, forced to lay down.

_What is this?! I want to get out! I want to get out! _Izuku thought.

Suddenly, Izuku felt something.

Heat was quickly building up in his feet, making it feel as if his feet were on fire.

"Ahhh! Let me out!" Izuku screamed.

Izuku kicked, and suddenly, part of the "box" he was in flew off, revealing a dim light.

The heat died down, and the pain started to fade.

Izuku breathed heavily, recovering from his small panic attack.

After about a minute, Izuku started trying to get out.

Izuku placed his arms on both sides of the "box" and tried to push himself out.

This proved to be easier than he thought, as his whole body, as well as the surface he was laying on, slid out of there. 

Once he was out, Izuku saw that the "box" he was in, was one of those body locker things in the morgue, and the part he had kicked off was the door.

Izuku sat up, fully nude and questions running through his head. _Am I alive? How am I alive? How did I kick off that door? _

Izuku put his hand on his neck, revealing that the gash he made was gone.

_I...I think I'm alive. _Izuku thought. _I-_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a strange feeling that Izuku had never felt before.

_The blood of an innocent has been spilled. _Izuku thought.

Somehow, Izuku had a location in his head and had faces in his mind. 

Before Izuku could question this, anger suddenly bubbled up inside him.

Anger on a scale Izuku had never felt before. Burning, screaming anger.

Izuku stood up and clutched his head, getting his teeth and pulling at his hair.

And then all he felt was pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed in agony.

His flesh started to burn from the inside, quickly turning black and falling off as he quickly became consumed by green flames.

The feeling of his flesh burning and falling off only increased the anger he felt. 

Once his flesh had been consumed by the flames all that was left was his skeleton.

The pain was gone, and immediately, Izuku knew what to do.

Under any normal circumstances, Izuku would stop and question the strange things happening to him, but these were not normal circumstances. 

Izuku had been consumed by rage, all of it directed at one person. One person, who he would be seeing very soon.

Izuku got up, and with knowledge, he didn't know he had, he used his newfound powers, and in a fiery typhoon, a flaming motorcycle appeared in front of him. 

Izuku got on and after revving it up, he rode through the wall of the morgue and sped away to the destination ingrained in his mind. 

Elsewhere, at a warehouse.

**BLAM**

The body of a young woman fell to the floor, dead.

"God damn it!"

In the warehouse were five thugs, two holding a briefcase and three holding some cash. One thug was holding a smoking gun. 

"What the fuck! Why'da kill her?!" One of the thugs asked the gunman.

"She was a witness. What the fuck did you want me to do?!" The gunman said in retaliation.

"God damn it! Now we have to make sure no one finds out about this, or we are fucked!" One of the drug-dealing thugs said. 

"Anyone got a quirk to get rid of this?" One of the thugs asked. 

They all shook their heads.

One of them sighed. "Well-Wait...do you guys hear that?"

Everyone stayed silent, and they all heard the sound of a motorcycle, getting closer and closer. 

Before any of them could comment on this, however… 

**BOOM!**

Izuku came crashing in through the wall.

All the thugs looked at him in shock.

"Is that a...is that a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle?" One of the thugs asked.

Izuku looked at the gunman. His rage growing. He knew what he had to do, what must be done.

The gunman looked at him nervously. "Uhh did you want something-gah!" 

Suddenly a chain came out of Izuku's hand and Izuku threw at the gunman, wrapping it around his throat.

The chain started going back into Izuku's hand, bringing the man closer and closer until Izuku had his hand around the man's throat. 

The man tried to fight back, struggling to escape Izuku's grip but to no avail.

In an instant, Izuku let out a strong burst of flames, making the other thugs look away from its bright light. 

When they looked back, the gunman was nothing but a pile of ash and bones and Izuku had now directed his attention towards them.

"Of fuck this!" One of them said, attempting to make a run for it.

Izuku opened his mouth, and a spiked chain flew out and went right through the heart of the escaping goon. 

"Shit!" Another thug said, quickly pulling out his gun.

The remaining thugs all shot at Izuku, but their bullets either went right through him or bounced off his bones.

Izuku outstretched his hand, and in it formed a shotgun.

The thug's eyes widened, and one of them jumped out of the way. 

Izuku pulled the trigger, and a massive explosion shot out at the thugs who were standing there in shock. Reducing them to bits of blood and ash.

Izuku turned his head to the last thug, who was now desperately trying to run away.

Izuku revved up his motorcycle and sped towards the thug.

The man didn't even have the time left to see his life flash before his eyes, as Izuku ran him over, getting blood all over him.

The blood evaporated instantly and Izuku looked over his work.

Then, the intense anger he had been feeling, dissipated.

Quickly, his flesh started growing back, and in a few seconds, he was back to normal. 

"What just?" Izuku eyes widened, looking over the carnage. "Oh my god. Oh my god! I-I-I ki-killed them! I-I-I-"

The smell of the blood in the air was too much, and Izuku vomited, puking violently on the floor.

Once he was done, his head felt light, and his body weak.

He fell off the motorcycle, and onto the ground. Unconscious.

**Well, that's chapter two done.  
**

**Don't worry. Any questions you have will probably be answered in the next chapter. **

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and have a nice day. **


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku opened his eyes and was met with nothing but a black void. 

"Am I...am I dead again?" Izuku asked.

"**No." **Said a demonic voice behind him.

Izuku turned around and saw him...or rather it.

It was a demon, it had to be. A skeleton covered in blue flames.

"Who...what are you?" Izuku shakily asked, fear filling his voice. 

"**I am Zarathos. We are currently inside your soul." **Zarathos explained.

"M-my s-soul?" Izuku asked.

**"You are confused," **Zarathos noted. **"I shall explain. Many years ago I was a demon who fed upon the souls of the wicked. However, Mephisto, the demon that you summoned, had disliked that I was keeping souls from going to hell, and to him. He challenged me, I knew he was not strong enough to beat me, so I accepted. But I was deceived. He left me in purgatory and placed a seal on me, that would make it impossible to find him should he return, and impossible to leave. A was there for thousands of years until you appeared. Your rage summoned me and allowed me to find you, despite the seal. I then used my power to drive away Mephisto and break his hold over your soul. You see, I may not have been able to leave purgatory in my demonic body, but if I placed myself within your soul, and then used my power to revive you from death. Then I would be able to return to the mortal realm. So that is exactly what I did."  
**

There was a short pause as Izuku took in all this information. "S-so. Your in...my soul?"

**"I am now a part of your soul," **Zarathos said. **"We are linked. Now. And forever." **

"There's a demon...in my soul," Izuku said meekly. 

Then he realized something.

"Is that why I…Is that why I k-killed those people!?" Izuku asked.

"**Yes. I am the spirit of vengeance. Whenever innocent blood is spilled, I shall come to devour the souls of sinners." **Zarathos explained. **"However. Since I cannot physically appear, I have granted you what power I have left, to perform my duties. **

"NO!" Izuku shouted. "I would never...I would never kill anyone!"

**"You have little choice in the matter," **Zarathos said. **"While taking over your body would be...extremely difficult, influencing your mind is not nearly as hard. We share a soul, so I all I have to do is share my rage for the sinners with you, and you'll find yourself unable to resist killing them." **

"NO!" Izuku shouted. "I-I-I'll stop you! I'll stop you somehow! I'll resist! I'll force you out of me!"

Zarathos shook his skull. **"Try as a might. Your efforts...will be futile." **

Suddenly a wave of blue flames flew out of Zarathos, and their surroundings changed.

Now they were in a barren hellscape, covered in blue and green flames, and populated by screaming figures cloaked in shadow.

**"This is our soul, Izuku," **Zarathos said. **"The green flames are the manifestation of your soul, and the blue is a manifestation of mine. These figures you see. They are the souls that you and I have collected. Burning for eternity."  
**

Izuku looked on in horror, at the people suffering in front of him.

"**Even if you were to stop me from devouring their souls, they would simply go to hell eventually. You can not save those who have damned themselves, Izuku." **Zarathos said. **"Now. Accept your fate." **

Chain's flew out of Zarathos's mouth and wrapped around Izuku.

"Ah! Ah! AHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as he was pulled into Zarathos.

The next day, with Mitsuki Bakugo.

Mitsuki sighed.

Things have been quiet since Inko and Izuku's death.

Far too quiet.

Normally the house was filled with the sounds of Mitsuki and Katsuki yelling at each other, but as of late Katsuki has been...not himself.

He's been quiet, and reclusive. He hasn't even threatened to blow her up once.

She, of course, was hurting from her friend's death as well. But she couldn't afford to grieve now. Katsuki and Izuka needed her. 

Speaking of Izuka.

In Inko's will, she wanted Mitsuki to take care of Izuku and Izuka. Or rather, just Izuka now.

However, Mitsuki wasn't stupid. She knew that keeping Izuka and Katsuki in the same household would likely end with her not having a house. 

So since she now owned Inko's old house, she just had Izuka stay there, which Izuka agreed to without hesitation.

Izuka may be in shock for now, but when she eventually snapped out of it then she would almost certainly take her anger out on Bakugo.

"Inko. I'll fix this. Somehow." Mitsuki swore.

**Ring Ring! Ring Ring! **

Mitsuki sighed and picked up the phone. "What the fuck do you want!?"

"Um uh. Are you...Mitsuki Bakugo." A man on the other end asked.

"Yeah. Who the fuck wants to know?!" Mitsuki asked, not having the patience to deal with anyone's shit today.

"Um. This is the police department. Since you are the current guardian of the Midoriya children, we needed to inform you of the...extremely puzzling situation." The man said.

Alarm bells went off in Mitsuki's head. For one, why the fuck would they say, the Midoriya children when only Izuka was still alive. Second, why the fuck would the police be calling about something relating to the Midoriya's, and calling it a puzzling situation.

"Explain." She demanded.

"Ah. you see late last night, Midoriya Izuku came back to life." The officer said.

Suddenly the world froze, and Mitsuki's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Mitsuki said quietly into the phone.

"We don't know exactly how it happened, all we know is that Midoriya Izuku suddenly came back from the dead and kicked open one of the body lockers with what I'm told is recently developed quirk." The officer said.

"Don't fuck with me!" Mitsuki shouted. "Izuku was fucking quirkless!"

"L-like I said ms, we don't know exactly what happened, but we have the camera footage of what happened in the morgue to confirm it." The officer said.

_This is impossible. This is, this is- _Mitsuki was struggling to organize her thoughts while also dealing with the shock she was feeling. 

"S-so. Izuku is...alive." Mitsuki asked, hope and desperation filling her voice.

"Yes." The officer confirmed. "But he-"

"Where is he!" Mitsuki asked.

"Um, he's at Byoin Hospital." The officer said. "But-" 

Mitsuki immediately hung up the phone. "Everyone get down here! NOW!"

It didn't take more than two minutes for Katsuki and Masaru to be downstairs where Mitsuki was rapidly putting on her shoes and coat. "Get dressed Izuku's alive!" 

The two of them looked at her with the most shocked looks on their faces.

After a few seconds, Masaru slowly walked up to Mitsuki and put his hand on his shoulder. "Honey. I think you need to take a break." 

"I'm not fucking crazy! The police just called! Something happened and now Izuku is alive somehow. He's at Byoin Hospital. Get dressed and get in the car! I'm calling Izuka!" Mitsuki said.

Meanwhile with Izuka.

Izuka sat silently in the kitchen of her home. Solemnly and silently eating a bowl of instant ramen.

Her cooking wasn't exactly...edible so since Inko and Izuku were both dead, she was stuck with either getting food from outside or making things that didn't really require her to cook much.

Although she hadn't actually been eating all that much.

Not just because most of the food she got from outside paled in comparison to her mother's and even sometimes her brother's cooking, but also because it was a reminder.

Each time she took a bite she would ask herself, why am I eating this subpar trash? And then she would remind herself, oh right, because my family is dead and I can't cook.

She wasn't starving herself, but she wasn't eating anywhere near as much as she used to.

As she ate, she tried not to look at the walls. Still covered in pictures of happy memories that were now horribly painful to her.

She didn't have the heart to take them down.

After she finished eating she threw the plastic cup in the trash and walked away.

The silence that had been plaguing the house weighed heavily on Izuka. As while their house had never been anywhere near as loud as, say, the Bakugos, but even then it had never been this quiet.

The sounds of Inko humming as she cooked, the explosions on the T.V. from the hero shows Izuku would watch while he scribbled away in his notebook. 

All gone.

She made her way to where she had been sleeping all this time.

The bathroom.

Staying in her mother's room proved too painful, as there were far too many pictures hung up in there.

And obviously staying in her and Izuku's room was not an option. She didn't really think staying in the room where her brother had killed himself and where her mother died of shock, was a good idea.

So every night she goes to sleep in the bathtub.

She got into the bathroom, laid down in the tub, and stared at the ceiling.

_Where did I go wrong? _Izuka asked herself.

It was a question that she had frequently asked herself since she read her brother's letter.

_I was protecting him. I was fighting because of him. I just wanted him to be safe. _Izuka told herself.

_Why. Why is it...that no matter how hard I try. I lose. _

**Ring Ring! **

Izuka's phone started buzzing in her pants, interrupting her brooding.

She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

After seeing that it was Mitsuki she answered. "Hi, Aunt Mitsuki." 

"Izuka I don't have time to explain! The police called and told me Izuku is alive!" Mitsuki shouted over the phone.

Izuka's breath halted. "Wha-"

"He's at Byoin hospital! I'll be out in front of the house in a minute! Hurry and get dressed!" Mitsuki ordered before hanging up. Giving Izuka no time to ask questions.

Izuka stayed, frozen from shock in the tub for about half a minute before jumping up and making a mad dash towards the closet to grab her clothes. 

Later at the hospital.

The Bakugos and Izuka burst through the door and Mitsuki immediately went up to the woman at the desk.

"Where is Midoriya Izuku!?" She asked.

Slightly alarmed and intimidated, the woman said. "Just a second." Before typing something on her computer. "Oh. I'm sorry Ms. But he's not allowed to receive visitors at this-"

"**WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" **Mitsuki asked again with the voice of something raised from the pits of hell.

The woman, now fearing for her soul, said. "Room 666! Third floor!"

With that, the group quickly ran towards the elevator, with Masaru giving the women a brief apology. 

After a short ride in the elevator, they had made it to the third floor. Where they were met by a scruffy-looking homeless man and what looked to be a detective in a trench coat. 

"Mitsuki Bakugo. We had a feeling you would show up." the man in the trench coat said.

"Despite the fact that we told them not to let in any visitors." The scruffy-looking man said. 

"Like hell, I'm letting that stop me!" Mitsuki shouted. "Now let me through!" 

"Actually we've come to escort you to him." The man in the trench coat said. "It would probably go smoother than trying to turn you away. I am detective Naomasa. And over here is the pro hero Eraserhead. He's here for everyone's protection."

They started following him as Mitsuki asked. "Protection? What the hell do we need protection from?!"

"We will explain once we get to the room," Eraserhead said. 

Mitsuki was about to object when Masaru put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not push our luck dear."

"Tch." Was Mitsuki's response.

Bakugo and Izuka had, however, were extremely anxious, and each step it took to get to the room felt like a thousand miles to them. 

In reality, it didn't take more than a minute for them to arrive in front of the door. 

Everyone took a deep breath, and Naomasa opened the door.

And inside was Izuku. Alive and breathing.

It was a sight that brought tears to the eyes of the entire Bakugo family and especially Izuka. 

"I-Izuku," Izuka said faintly. 

She was about to run over to him, but Eraserhead stopped her.

"Don't get too close. It's dangerous." Eraserhead warned.

Izuka did not like what she was hearing, and she was going to let Eraserhead know that.

"What the fuck is so dangerous!" Izuka shouted at the hero.

_Oh great. She has a mouth on her too. _Eraserhead thought.

Naomasa sighed. "Your...not going to like this next part."

"Yeah, I figured. Now stop beating around the bush and fucking explain for fuck's sake." Mitsuki said. 

"Well...as you've been told. Izuku here seems to have finally developed a quirk, one that allowed him to get out of the body lockers and is possibly the reason for his resurrection." Naomasa said. "However, you hung up on our officer before he could tell you the rest."

"Soon after getting out of the body locker, he proceeded to go through a violent and painful-looking transformation," Eraserhead said. "Afterwards he started acting differently, and broke through the wall of the morgue." 

"Later he was found knocked out in a warehouse. With multiple dead criminals around him, all of which suffered extreme burn wounds. And it just so happened that your brother's new quirk seemed to involve pyrokinesis." Naomasa finished. 

"Wait one fucking minute," Katsuki said. "Are you trying to say...that he killed those guys!" 

"Well given the evidence-" Eraserhead was cut off.

"Are you out of your fucking minds!" Mitsuki, Katsuki, and Izuka shouted at them all at once.

"Izuku would never hurt a fly!" Izuka said.

"De-Izuku's never punch a guy in his whole fucking life! Now you're calling him a fucking killer!" Katsuki shouted. 

"My taxes are being wasted on paying idiots like you!" Mitsuki said.

"Please, let's be reasonable here. The boy is harmless, I assure you." Masaru said, much quieter than everyone else. 

"The kid's case file does indicate that it's unlikely he did this of his own free will," Eraserhead said. "What's more likely is that his new quirk caused him to go berserk, and for whatever reason, he killed those people. Or perhaps coming back from the dead has caused some serious mental trauma. Either way, given the state that the warehouse was in when we found him, his quirk is likely to be very powerful, and if it is causing him to go berserk, very dangerous. My quirk allows me to turn off any transformation quirks like his, so we shouldn't be in any danger." 

"My quirk is lie detector. So if he really didn't kill those people of his own free will, we'll know." Naomasa reassured. "And if his quirk is the cause of this, we will do everything in our power to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked back at the bed to see Izuku awake and thrashing against the restraints on his arms and legs. 

"Ahh! AHH! AHH!" He screamed in terror, as he tried to break the bands.

His wrist started smoking and glowing, and the restraints quickly broke off and Izuku thrashing about. 

Eraserhead immediately activated his quirk, his hair raising and his eyes glowing red.

However, Izuku didn't seem to notice, as his entire body started becoming engulfed in smoke. 

"It's not working?!" Eraserhead said.

Izuku however, started to calm down, realizing that he was no longer with Zarathos.

The smoke dissipated and the glow was gone. "Wha-what happened? Where am I?"

"Izuku!" Izuka shouted, running up and hugging him with tears streaming like rivers down her face. "Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!"

"S-sis?" Izuku said, extremely confused as to how this happened. "What? How? When? Who?"

He heard sniffing and looked over to see the Bakugos.

"Aunt Mitsuki? Uncle Masaru? Kacchan?" Izuku said.

While everyone else was swept up in the emotional moment, Naomasa decided it was time to act.

"Izuku Midoriya. Please calm yourself. You're in Byoin Hospital. We found you passed out in a warehouse. Are you feeling ok?" Naomasa asked. 

"Passed out in a ...in a warehou-oh god," Izuku said. "Oh god no. no. no. .NO!" 

Izuku started hyperventilating again.

"No. NO! What have I done! What have I done!" Izuku shouted, tears quickly coming down his cheek. "Those people! Those people! I-I killed them!"

Everyone froze.

"I-Izuku." Izuka stuttered.

_It's a half-truth. _Naomasa said. _I'll have to ask more questions. _

"Izuku," Naomasa said. "Did you kill those men of your own free will?" 

"N-no! I-I mean...I didn't want to. But he made me want to." Izuku explained. "He made me hate them. He made want to kill them."

"Who is he?" Naomasa asked.

Izuku hesitated. He didn't know who this man was. He looked like a detective, but should he tell him about Zarathos? Would he believe him?

_No. _Izuku thought. _No. He won't. No one will believe something like that. They'll say I'm insane! Or that I'm lying! They'll try to lock me up! But...that power. _Izuku thought back to when he was fully transformed. The power was immense. And he had a feeling that that wasn't even all of it. _They can't contain that power. He'll just make me break out! _

Izuku looked at Izuka, and then at the Bakugos.

_Are any of them safe? I know that they're not killers...but what if Zarathos was lying? What if he just wants to eat any human souls?! He would make me kill them! _

With that terrifying thought in his head, Izuku made up his mind.

_I can't stay with them. I can't let them get hurt. _

Izuku wrapped his arms around his sister. "Sis. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Izuku. What happened? Who made you kill those people?" Izuka asked him desperately.

Izuku embraced her harder. "I'm sorry Izuka. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I shouldn't have summoned him. I shouldn't have made that stupid deal."

"Deal? What deal? Who is him?!" Izuka asked.

There was a long pause before Izuku let go of his sister. 

"I need to go." He said. "No one is safe. No from him. Not from me."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not going anywhere," Eraserhead said. "There are four other pro heroes around the perimeter of this hospital. No matter how strong your quirk is, you won't escape." 

This was a lie. They only really had him and one other pro hero. But the Izuku didn't need to know that.

"If you feel like your quirk is too dangerous for you to be around other people we can escort your family out." Naomasa offered.

Izuku shook his head. _I need to use these powers? How do I use them? _

Izuku looked back at the memory of his transformation.

_Anger. That must be it. Zarathos used his rage to make me transform. So I should be able to trigger it if I get angry enough. But what's there to get angry about...oh right. Everything. _

The unrelenting despair he felt every day of his life, his sister's control-freak nature, his old friend beating him up, his death, his mother's death, this current situation he's in. 

Izuku grit his teeth as his blood began to boil, literally.

"Gah! Ahh!" Izuku grunted as his flesh started to burn. Much to the shock of everyone else around him.

"Izuku! What's going on!?" Izuka asked in a panic.

"He's transforming!" Eraserhead said. "And my quick still isn't working on him for some reason!" 

"Everyone! Midoriya Izuku is trying to escape! I repeat! Midoriya Izuku is trying to escape!" Naomasa shouted in his walkie talkie.

Izuku skin and flesh started burning away, revealing the bones and fire underneath.

He looked at his sister. "S**IS. **I'l**l be ba**ck w**he**n I**'m **fixed. **I'm sorry. Kacchan. Please take care of her. And catch." **

Izuku, now fully transformed, grabbed Izuka and threw her at Bakugo, who was far too shocked to catch her, causing them both to fall. 

Izuku rose from the hospital bed, only wearing his hospital gown and walked towards the window.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eraserhead threw out his capture gear at him, wrapping him uptight. 

Izuku didn't seem bothered in the slightest though and merely incinerated the bindings. 

Izuku punched the wall, causing most of the wall to crumble.

He looked back at Izuka and the Bakugo's. **"Goodbye." **

Then he jumped out of the hole he made, falling three stories down before hitting the ground unharmed, making a small crater under him. 

Any people who were nearby ran away screaming at the sight of Izuku's transformed state.

"Sorry young man. Can't let you go any further."

In front of him was the rescue hero Backdraft, aiming his nozzles at him.

On any other day, Izuku would have been geeking out like crazy. However, now he was not really in the mood. 

Backdraft shot out a stream of water at Izuku, which immediately turned into steam, and Izuku seemed unaffected.

Backdraft was shocked and continued to up the water pressure, still not managing to do anything to Izuku aside from making his gown wet. 

Izuku ignored him and tried to figure out how to summon that motorcycle he had last night. _Okay so if I concentrate and think about a motorcycle. _

In a pillar of flames, the motorcycle arrived and Izuku wasted no time hopping on. 

The police who had been called by Naomasa, made formation, their cars blocking the exit and their men aiming their weapons at Izuku. 

Izuku simply rode towards them at astonishing speeds and made the motorcycle jump over the cars. 

It wasn't long before the Hospital was far behind him, and his quest to rid his soul of demons lay ahead.

**So in case, you didn't understand. The green fire represents Izuku's soul. Since he is technically in control, the fire is green.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The Police station hero meeting room.

Naomasa walked into the meeting room and saw the many heroes who had gathered here.

Mt. Lady, Death Arms, Backdraft, etc. 

All of them here to help solve one issue.

"Alright, everyone. Today we will be looking over what we know about Midoriya Izuku, or as the media calls him, Ghost Rider. After we look overall we know we will attempt to figure out a way to capture him." Naomasa said. "Understood." 

Everybody nodded.

"Alright," Naomasa said, opening Izuku's file. "Izuku Midoriya was a seemingly quirkless child, who, two weeks ago, committed suicide." 

"Wait if he killed himself then how is he alive?" asked.

"I'm getting to that," Naomasa said. "About a week after he died, Midoriya suddenly came back to life and broke out of the morgue he was being kept in. It seemed as if dying had awakened his quirk. However, it seems that for whatever reason, he's being forced to kill criminals. We don't know if it's an effect of his quirk, some sort of mental issue he developed from dying, or an outside source. Either way, he's not doing this of his own free will." 

"If he doesn't want to kill people then why doesn't he turn himself in?" Death Arms asked.

"From what I've seen, he doesn't believe we can help him," Naomasa said. "It seems like he's trying to handle this himself." 

"Well, that's dumb. What the heck does this kid think he can do that we can't?" Death Arms asked. 

"To be fair, he is a fifteen-year-old who just came back from the dead and is being forced to kill people. I doubt he's in anywhere near a good mental state." Eraserhead stated.

"Fair point." Death Arms said.

"Regardless, about a week ago he escaped from the hospital. He's unfortunately been killing villains since then, although it seems to be trying to resist, to varying degrees of success. Sometimes he's able to let villain's escape, but other times there are no survivors." Naomasa explained. "Multiple heroes have attempted to stop him, but none of them have even come close to succeeding." 

"Yeah because he's too damn strong!" said, grimacing as she remembered her encounter with Izuku.

"Yes. Izuku Midoriya's quirk is a transformation type quirk, although it is unaffected by Eraserheads quirk for whatever reason. He has an abundant amount of abilities, firstly he has enhanced strength, durability, speed, he can control fire that is so hot that it instantly evaporates water, and he can also make things out of seemingly nothing. Known examples of things he has made are chains, a motorcycle, and a shotgun. Lastly, due to the fact that his transformed state is literally a skeleton, he is completely immune to any quirks that target organs or require the target to be alive. His quirk has known limitations, drawbacks, or time limits, and he has shown no potential weaknesses whatsoever." 

"What kinda quirk is that?" Backdraft asked. "It seems like he has multiple quirks."

"Yes, it's quite versatile. Nothing we've thrown at him at has even phased him." Death Arms said. "I punched him as hard as I could, but he just ignored me and kept on doing what he was doing as if I wasn't there! And when I tried to grab him, he knocked me outa the building with a backhand!"

"He just stood there while I was attacking him," Backdraft said. "Literally just stood there." 

"I stepped on him, and he just threw me off and ran away!" said.

"Midoriya seems to want to avoid hurting people that aren't his targets. This includes the heroes. Often Midoriya will try and pretend as if the hero he's fighting simply isn't there before escaping on his motorcycle. Midoriya has never directly and purposely attacked a pro hero, if a hero binds him, he will just break out, with little to no effort." Naomasa reported.

"So basically we're all so weak in comparison to him, that he literally doesn't have to try," Eraserhead said. "And on top of that, he has no weakness or any other limitations." 

"Welp. We tried. Let's call All Might." said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Backdraft said. 

"Woah Woah Woah." Death Arms said. "What are we gonna just give up?" 

"I mean he seems pretty unbeatable for us." Mt. Lady said.

"Not necessarily," Eraserhead said. "It's a transformation type quirk. Meaning that he's still vulnerable when not transformed." 

"So we just jump the kid?" asked.

"I wouldn't say that but yes," Eraserhead said. 

"Still you would have to take him down instantly, and without him suspecting anything," Naomasa said. 

"That shouldn't be a problem!" Said a booming voice entering the room.

Everyone looked at the door and saw that the source of the voice was none other than All Might himself. 

"Because I am here!"

Meanwhile with Izuku.

Izuku was sat at the local library, looking through the books for anything related to demons.

He had a stack of books on the table he was at. But none of them even mentioned Zarathos.

_AGHHH! _Izuku screamed inside his head, it was a library after all. _I'm getting nowhere! _

It was a full week since he left the hospital, he learned that he could make clothes using his powers, and had made himself a green hoodie and jeans, the hoodie was quite large so it did a good job at hiding his face and hair.

_Maybe Zarathos was right. Maybe I can't get rid of him. _Izuku shook his head. _No! There has to be away! I have to keep trying! Or else people will die!  
_

Izuku found that he can resist Zarathos's influence, and keep himself from going berserk. All he needs to do is stay calm and keep his emotions separate from Zarathos. This is easier said than done, however, as Zarathos will try his damndest to make Izuku lose control, often showing him images of whoever the victim is, in his head, whether they be alive or dead. 

Ironically it was the victims who were still alive that made Izuku more likely to transform, simply because he could still save them, even if it would be at the cost of the lives of the villains.

Children were also a sore spot for Izuku if the victim was a child, alive or dead Izuku would likely go berserk and transform. 

When he went berserk it was very, very hard for Izuku to stop himself, not impossible, just difficult.

Izuku sighed. _I need to find something to lighten my mood, if I stay frustrated then I'll be easy picking for Zarathos. _

After putting all the books back, Izuku exited the library.

_Alright, where should I go? I only have so much money so I need to be careful about how I spend. _Izuku thought as he walked down the sidewalk, keeping his head down so no one could see his face.

Izuku knew he needed money, because while he didn't need to eat to survive, not eating for long periods of time still would cause him a great amount of pain, and leave him in a bad mood, meaning that resisting Zarathos would be impossible. So he often just took money from some of the criminals he killed.

_Maybe I should go to a dessert shop, those do help me calm down more. But maybe I should get something more filling. _Izuku thought.

Izuku was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that someone was coming his way.

"Oomph!" Izuku cried as he fell to the floor after accidentally bumping into someone. 

Groceries fell to the floor and Izuku realized what had just happened.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized, getting up quickly and looking at the person he bumped into. 

It was none other then Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might, in his skinny form.

"It's fine I-" All Might looked up and realized who he bumped into. When the two fell Izuku's hood went down, exposing his face.

_What are the odds!? _All Might thought to himself as Izuku picked up his fallen groceries. _Alright, stay calm. He doesn't know who I am, and I can't just transform, otherwise, I'll give away my identity, I have to just act like nothing's wrong, then I can find a place to transform, and I'll deal with him then.  
_

With a plan in mind, All Might spoke. "It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Izuku finished picking up all of his groceries and handed them to All Might. "I wasn't looking where I was going either! Please accept my apology!"

"Apology accepted." All Might said quickly, wanting to get away and transform.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Izuku said before quickly running past him.

All Might waited for a few seconds before running in the opposite direction.

_I apologize for this young Midoriya. But it's time for this to stop! _All Might thought.

A few minutes later

Izuku had finally decided to get dessert. 

_Alright, now I just need to figure out where to go. _Izuku thought.

Then, in the blink of an eye, All Might ran up behind him, and delivered a chop to Izuku's neck, knocking him out instantly.

Izuku's body went limp, and All Might caught him before he hit the ground.

All the people around them looked at All Might with surprise and confusion.

"Don't worry everyone! I was just subduing a villain!" All Might said.

If anyone else had knocked out a child and then said that they were subduing a villain, people would be suspicious. But since this was All Might everyone just flashed him a smile, cheered a little, and moved on. 

All Might hoisted Izuku onto his shoulder and jumped away.

_Now to take him to...Tartarus. _All Might thought with a frown. He didn't like the idea of sending a child to Tartarus. Especially since Izuku was not in control of his criminal actions. But Izuku was too powerful to be held anywhere else.

A few minutes later, at the bridge to Tartarus

All Might looked at the supermax prison with a sigh. He really, really didn't want to do this, but he had little choice.

He leaped over the bridge, but then something else happened. 

Before he could reach the prison, Izuku's body suddenly burst into blue flames.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" All Might shouted.

The flames exploded out, knocking Izuku's flaming body off of him, and into the water below them.

"Oh no!" All Might shouted as he watched the boy fall into the water.

He dived into the water at breakneck pace, in an attempt to get the boy out of there before he drowns.

Once in the water, he looked around rapidly while he swam downwards.

_Where is he? He couldn't have sunk that far down, where did he go? _All Might asked frantically.

Then he saw something, deep below him, a bright blue light.

All Might swam towards it, relieved that he had finally found the boy.

This relief didn't last long as he noticed it wasn't just him heading towards the glow, the glow was heading towards him.

A chain came out of the blue glow and wrapped around All Might's neck. And the blue glow was revealed to be "Izuku's" transformed state, riding a motorcycle underwater somehow.

Little did All Might know, that when he knocked out Izuku, it gave Zarathos a free pass to take control of Izuku's body. Normally Zarathos would avoid doing this, as the energy needed to take over Izuku's body, would make it harder to influence Izuku for a while.

However, Zarathos has been trapped for a very long time, and he was not about to be sealed away again. Even if it was unlikely that they could contain him at all, he was not about to take chances.

Zarathos sped past All Might, yanking the chain around All Might's throat.

The two burst out of the water, flying through the air until he landed on the bridge.

He took the chain that All Might was still attached to and used it to throw All Might far, far away from him. 

He saw All Might fly into the distance until he was so far away, he could not be seen. 

_**Good. Now that he has been taken care of, I should make my exit. **_Zarathos thought. _**Then again. **_

Zarathos looked at the prison behind him, he could literally feel the sin coming off the prisoners from here.

_**I won't be able to influence Izuku for a while after this. I should take advantage of my having control while I still can. **_Zarathos thought.

He revved up his motorcycle and sped towards the prison. 

Meanwhile with All Might.

All Might flew through the air, a surprised expression on his face.

_How did he wake up so quickly!? _He thought.

He shook his head. _I need to get back there! Before he escapes!  
_

All Might flicked the air, creating a whirlwind that slowed him down. 

He kept flicking the air until he not only managed to stop himself but move himself into the opposite direction. 

All Might flew back to the bridge at rapid speeds, managing to make it back to the...bridge.

Or rather, what was left of it.

The entire midsection of the bridge was destroyed, making it impossible to get in or out of the prison without the use of a quirk. 

All Might landed on the part of the bridge that leads to the city, looking at it with extreme confusion. 

_Why on earth would he destroy the bridge? _All Might wondered.

**KABOOM!  
**

He got his answer in the form of a massive explosion that came from Tartarus.

All Might looked at the explosion with a horrified expression.

_Wait! Is he trying to...kill all the prisoners in Tartarus! _All Might thought.

**KABOOM! **

_Nothing good can come of this! I need to stop him now! _All Might thought.

He lept into action, jumping towards the prison.

Inside the Tartarus

Zarathos was having the time of his life, he rode throughout the prison, riding through doors turrets and whatever else they sent to try and stop him.

The poor guards stood no chance, as Zarathos just threw them aside with ease. What's worse is that Zarathos eventually blew up the generators, "freeing" all the prisoners, although with the bridge destroyed they were still just as trapped.

One of the guards ran for his life as a prisoner ran after him with murderous intent.

The guard tripped and the prisoner caught up and was about to kill him when All Might came in and punched the villain in the face. 

"SMASH!" He shouted, knocking the villain into a wall, unconscious.

"All Might!" The guard said. "Thank god you're here. Ghost Rider showed up and started destroying everything. Nothing we could do to stop him, he killing everyone!" 

"Do you know where he is now?" All Might asked.

"AHHHHHHHH!" All Might heard someone scream.

"He's here! Someone help!" Someone else screamed.

**KABOOM! **

"I'm guessing he's over there." The guard said.

All Might lept towards the screams and explosions, but by the time he got there everything in that area had been destroyed and everyone there was dead. 

He saw Zarathos looking around for his next victim when his eyes landed on him. 

"**You are an annoyance. Leave this place. Or your life is forfeit!" **Zarathos demanded.

_Something is wrong. _All Might realized. _He's acting completely different from the reports, and his flames are blue rather than green. What's going on? _

"Midoriya! Stop this! You're not in control of yourself!" All Might said. 

"**Izuku is not here. Leave now!" **Zarathos said.

_Something is definitely wrong! I need to subdue him before he kills even more people! _All Might thought.

All Might charged at Izuku, expecting to overpower him easily.

All Might sent out a punch at Zarathos, only for Zarathos to catch it.

"What!?" All Might shouted in confusion. _I put seventy percent of my power into that!_

"**Very well. Your fate is death!" **Zarathos shouted.

Zarathos opened his mouth and flames burst out, enveloping All Might.

"GaH!" All Might grunted in pain. _His quirk...it's strong! I can't hold back! Not even a little. _

All Might attack again, this time with full power, his fist coming out of the flames catching Zarathos off guard.

The punched connected and sent Zarathos flying through several walls.

Once Zarathos stopped he quickly noted that he had made a dent in his skull.

_**How could a human be this strong?! **_Zarathos wondered, before shaking his head and healing the dent. _**No matter. A human is a human. **_

All Might charged at him, and Zarathos sent bladed chains out of his mouth, cutting up the number one hero.

"GAH!" All Might shouted as he was cut up, by a seemingly endless sea of chains spewing from Zarathos's mouth

Thinking fast, All Might grabbed one of the chains and pulled at it, causing Zarathos to go flying towards him.

"Texas Smash!" AllMight bellowed, delivering a fierce blow to Zarathos's skull, making it crack a little.

The chains broke apart, before turning into embers, and Zarathos went flying once more.

Zarathos sent chains out from his body into the ground, slowing him down until he came to a stop.

"**RAHHHHHHHHH!" **Zarathos let out a demonic roar, making everyone cover their ears. **"I will not be thrown around, like a child's plaything!" **

He summoned his motorcycle and charged at All Might, running him over.

_That speed! I've never seen anything like it! _All Might thought before getting hit by the motorcycle again.

All Might was getting run over repeatedly, not able to keep up with the hellcycle's speed.

In response All Might punched the ground, making it burst.

"**Rah!" **Zarathos shouted as he was knocked off his bike by the sudden upwards force.

Capitalizing on the opening, All Might zipped over to Zarathos and picked him up, holding the demon to his chest.

All Might grit his teeth as the fires burned his skin, but he had to endure it. "Midoriya I know you're in there! Look at this! Look at all this destruction! This isn't what you want!"

Zarathos struggled, trying to escape All Might's grip as best he could. He could feel it, All Might's words were doing something, waking up Izuku bit by bit, it wouldn't be long until Zarathos lost control.

"**NO! NOT YET! NOT YET!" **Zarathos screamed.

His blue flames started burning brighter, and brighter, becoming more and more difficult for All Might to endure.

"Midoriya!" All Might grunted.

"**RAHHHHHHH!" **Zarathos shouted as he put all his power into this next attack.

And then everything was enveloped in blue.

**KRAKAKABOOM!**

A massive explosion, visible by the entire city, rocked Tarturus shaking the entire prison.

Blue flames washed over almost everything, the hellfire killing every prisoner it touched, reducing them to nothing.

After several minutes the explosion died down.

All Might was on the ground, his body covered in burns and cuts. He'd only barely managed to stay conscious via sheer willpower.

He opened his eyes and found Zarathos was standing a few feet from him, with his back turned. 

_H-He's still able to stay in that form, even after using an attack like that?! Does this quirk...have no limits!? _All Might thought.

He forced himself to stand, slowly rising which gained Zarathos's attention.

He turned around and looked at the rising hero. **"You're still alive?!"  
**

Zarathos turned and walked up to All Might, creating a sword in his hand. Normally Zarathos wouldn't go out of his way to kill an innocent soul, mainly because he wouldn't be able to collect their soul, but All Might was too much of an annoyance, he would be dealt with here and now.

"**You are an annoyance! DIE!" **Zarathos rose the sword upwards.

_Stop! _

Suddenly Zarathos was unable to move.

_**NO! NO! Not yet! Stop this nonsense! Izuku! **_Zarathos mentally commanded. 

_NO! I won't let you! _Green flames swelled around Zarathos, as Izuku refused to let him move.

All Might watched Zarathos struggle with the green flames, as he finally got to his feet.

_Young Midoriya is resisting. But even still, will that be enough? His power is seemingly endless. If Midoriya can't win I'll be in big trouble! _All Might thought. _I need to end this now! But how! My punches are only making him angrier! Can I...can I truly win this?  
_

All Might has never encountered such overwhelming power, even All for one showed signs that he was being hurt, or that he was tiring. But nothing he did seemed to do much to Zarathos and he didn't show any sign of exhaustion. It's as if he wasn't even human. But still.

_No. Young Midoriya is counting on me to stop him, I can't let him down! _All Might thought.

He charged up One for All, putting every last ounce of power he had into his right arm.

_If I concentrate all my power into a single punch! Then I know I can take him down! _All Might thought, steam coming off his body as he pushed it to the limit.

Zarathos looked at All Might readying his attack. _**NO! STOP THIS! **_

_DO IT! ALL MIGHT! _Izuku cried out in his mind.

"DETROIT! SMASH!" All Might yelled as he rushed Zarathos and delivered a thunderous blow to his skull.

**TWOOM **

The whole area was enveloped in strong winds, as a tornado, once again visible from the city, blew through everything. 

After the winds died down the results could be seen.

All Might's body was steaming, as he tried desperately to stay in his buff state.

_Did that...did that do it? _All Might thought.

He looked back, and his heart stopped.

His head. His head was gone. All Might could even see bits of shattered skull scattered around him.

All Might lost his concentration and deflated into his skinny form. "No. No. I-I killed him. What have I-" 

Before All Might could finish, green flames shot out of Izuku's neck, and in mere seconds his skull grew back.

All Might's jaw dropped in shock. "H-how!?"

Izuku, now back in control of his body looked at All Might skinny form, making his jaw drop. **"All Might!?" **

Izuku transformed back into his human form and ran up to the weakened hero.

"All Might! What happened?! Did I do this to you!?" Izuku asked, his voice full of concern and panic.

_He seems to be back in control of himself. _All Might thought. _Good. I-I-I. _

Black spots filled All Might's vision and he dropped to the ground. Unconscious.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted. "ALL MIGHT!"

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. If you have any questions please either private message me or put it in the reviews, and please leave your thoughts as well.  
**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok let's get this out of the way right now, Izuku is not a murderer at heart. He does not want to kill anyone and if he had it his way he wouldn't kill anyone. The only reason Izuku was somewhat ok about it in the original fic is because something was keeping him from being able to feel any form of guilt about it. Izuku by nature is a hero, and heroes don't go out and kill people just because they can. They only reason this would change is if something happened that lead to a change in Izuku's mindset.  
**

**Alright, onto the story then. **

Izuku looked on in horror at All Might's skinny form. Since he didn't know that this was All Might's true form, he had thought that this was the work of Zarathos.

_I-I need to do something! I need to get him to a hospital! But his wounds are so bad! Can doctors even do anything to help! _Izuku was panicking, hard. _Wait! There's Recovery Girl! She could fix him! But where-Oh right U.A.! I need to get to U.A!_

With a destination in mind, Izuku transformed, focusing his rage at himself, for failing to stop Zarathos sooner. Once he was fully transformed, he had chains fly out of his back, and wrap around All Might.

The chains pulled All Might onto Izuku's back, and once Izuku was sure he was secure, he formed a motorcycle and sped away from the crater.

Later at U.A.

"What the heck is going on!" Present Mike shouted.

The staff at U.A. had been busy preparing for the next entrance exam that would be taking place in the upcoming months when they saw the enormous explosion coming from the other side of the city. 

After that, an emergency meeting was called among all the staff. 

"It seems like something has happened at Tartarus. The police are keeping the media out so we don't know much right now, but it seems like All Might's involved." Aizawa said.

"Well, then it shouldn't be that much of an issue." Midnight said. 

"I'm not so sure. There's no way that explosion was caused by All Might, it looked like it was made of blue flames. And with an explosion that big would do a number on even All Might." Snipe said.

"Yeah but it's All Might. There's no way he lost." Present Mike said.

**BOOM**

They heard another explosion, but this time it was much, much closer.

The staff looked out the window and their eyes went wide to see that something had broken through the gates, and given the flaming trail of tire tracks leading from gate to school, it was pretty obvious who broke in and where they had gone.

The alarms went off and the staff started to panic.

"Ghost Rider?! How did he get through the gate!?" Midnight asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious how he rode through them," Aizawa said. "Nezu do you know where he is?" 

Nezu looked at his security pad. "The sensors say he's heading towards the medical wing."

"Is he injured?" Recovery Girl asked.

"We can worry about that later, Aizawa, you focus on evacuating all the non-hero staff, everyone else tries and detain Midoriya," Nezu said. 

They all nodded and ran out to fulfill their orders.

Nezu jumped onto his desk and spoke into the microphone that was linked to the loudspeaker. "This is not a drill! A villain has entered the school, all non-hero staff must evacuate immediately!"

U.A.'s medical wing.

Izuku silently thanked the signs that informed him where the medical wing was, as he rode through the halls of the school, luckily no students were here so the halls were relatively empty. 

When Izuku reached the nurse's office he ran in, All Might still on his back, and looked around for Recovery Girl.

"**No. No. NO! Where is she!" **He yelled.

Unknown to him the heroes, including Recovery Girl had just arrived and were standing right behind him.

Their eyes went impossibly wide in shock when they spotted the skinny form of All Might, which they had just learned about, on his back.

Swiftly regaining her composer, Recovery Girl coughed into her hand. "Were you perhaps looking for me, deary?" 

Izuku looked behind him and was flooded by a feeling of relief. **"Yes. It's All Might! I know he doesn't look like All Might right now but I swear it's him! He's injured and-" **

"I can see that now lay him on one of the beds." Recovery Girl said.

Izuku used his chains and layed All Might on a bed.

"Midnight, Mike, I'm going to need some help." Recovery Girl said.

The two heroes nodded and started helping her treat All Might.

Izuku looked with concern and guilt bubbling inside him.

"Midoriya Izuku you're under arrest." Snipe said as he and Cementoss stood either side of him.

Izuku looked at them for a moment. "Um...no."

They gave him an odd look, before looking at each other and nodding.

They took out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on Izuku's wrist.

Izuku, who made no move to stop them, simply melted the handcuffs off him.

With that not working, the heroes tried to haul Izuku away, pulling and tugging at the boy. This didn't work as Izuku simply stood there, not even attempting to stop them, and not looking away from All Might.

Never had these heroes had an encounter wherein the villain simply stood there and ignored them. And there wasn't much they could do about it.

Midnight was taking care of All Might and her quirk wouldn't even work on a skeleton.

Mike was also taking care of All Might, and if he fought, he might hurt All Might as well.

Guns have been proven not to work on Ghost Rider so Snipe couldn't do anything. 

The rest of the heroes couldn't do anything without there being a chance of harming All Might.

So the heroes just stood there, occasionally attempting to drag Izuku away, but it was still as ineffective as before.

After about half an hour, they got All Might on life support. 

"**Is he...going to be ok?" **Izuku asked, speaking for the first time since he got here.

"He'll live." Recovery Girl said. "He'll be in a coma for a while but he'll recover just fine."

Izuku didn't hear that last part. All he heard was Coma. He had put his hero in a coma. Well, Zarathos put his hero in a coma, but he failed to stop him. And to make it worse, he killed all those people in Tartarus. 

Emotions filled Izuku, sadness, guilt...rage.

"**RAHHHHHH!" **Izuku shouted in fury, his flames bursting out making all the heroes jump back. **"ZARATHOS!" **

He punched a wall, destroying it.

Izuku then summoned his bike and sped off and before any of the heroes could stop him, he was outside.

Izuku's bike jumped over the U.A. walls and out into the rest of the city.

_**I need to fix this! I need to get Zarathos out of me! Now! **_Izuku thought as he sped through the streets.

A few weeks later

All Might opened his eyes groggily. His whole body hurt, and he couldn't move an inch. Partially due to his injuries, and partially due to the fact that he was in a full-body cast. 

_What happened? This is, U.A.? _All Might thought. _How did I get here? What happened to Midoriya? _

Then he remembered the end of the fight. His defeat.

_That power, it can't have been a single quirk. No, there's no mistaking it, Izuku Midoriya has multiple quirks. But the only way a person could have multiple quirks is…_ All Might cut off that train of thought. _No. I can't be. I killed All for one he can't possibly be behind this. But I can't think of any other way. Did he give his quirk to someone else before he died? Or perhaps there's something I'm not understanding. _

As All Might was thinking, Recovery Girl walked in and saw that he was no longer asleep.

"Oh good. Your awake." She said while walking up to him.

"What happened?" All Might asked.

"You were brought in by Midoriya Izuku." Recovery Girl said. "You were heavily injured. A lot of burns, bruises, cuts and broken bones. Not to mention your exhaustion. I'm surprised you woke up as quickly as you did."

"How long was I out?" All Might asked.

"Two and a half weeks." Recovery Girl said. "You were in a coma."

"Two and a half weeks." All Might repeated.

"You should rest for now. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, as do we. But for now, you need to recover." Recovery Girl said.

All Might hesitantly nodded, knowing that if he refused he would likely get one of Recovery Girl's signature death glares.

Another week later.

The U.A. staff had gathered for a meeting once again, this time with All Might included.

The heroes couldn't look away from the number one hero, in a wheelchair and covered in a cast. It was bizarre to see someone so strong appear so weak.

Nezu coughed, gathering everyone's attention. "Thank you for gathering everyone. To start, I think we should restate everything we know."

Aizawa nodded, picking up a piece of paper and reading off of it. "About a month ago, All Might engaged Izuku Midoroiya and seemingly knocked him unconscious. What happened next is unknown, but a few minutes later, Midoriya was attacking Tarturaus, which resulted in the confirmed deaths of four-hundred and eighty-nine prisoners, two-hundred and fifty-five prisoners injured, and seventy-eight prisoners who are who either escaped or were so thoroughly incinerated that we can't find a body."

All Might recoiled at this news. Even if they were prisoners, some of the worst people in Japan even, they didn't deserve to be slaughtered like that. No one did. And he was responsible for it, he was the one who knocked out Midoriya, which seemingly caused this whole mess.

"What's strange is that only two guards died and only five were injured. But both the deaths and the injuries were caused by the prisoners rather than Midoriya himself. Even those who got caught in the massive explosion were completely unharmed, many even report getting hit directly be large fireballs but coming out fine." Aizawa continued. "In the end, we had to transfer all the remaining prisoners to other prisons while Tartarus is rebuilt." 

"On the same day, Midoriya burst into the school with you, heavily injured, on his back." Recovery Girl said.

"We attempted to arrest him, but he just ignored us until eventually fleeing." Present Mike said.

"It was rather embarrassing," Cementoss said.

"Still, we don't know fully know what happened during this incident. All Might, could you fill in the blanks." Nezu said.

All Might nodded. "I...I stumbled into Midoriya by chance and after getting away to transform I knocked him unconscious as fast as I could like we planned. And then afterward I took him to Tartarus, but as I was taking him there he suddenly burst into flames and fell off my shoulder in the water under the bridge to the Tartarus. I went in after him only to find that he had transformed. But strangely enough, his flames were blue rather than green." 

"Blue? Midoriya has never been reported to have blue flames before, are you sure it wasn't just the water in your eyes?" Midnight asked.

"No. He was blue even after we exited the water." All Might said.

"So then that massive blue explosion was Midoriya?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes." All Might confirmed.

Many of the teachers' eyes widened, they had suspected that Midoriya was responsible for both what happened at Tartarus and what happened to All Might. Seeing as everything was pointing to it being him. But when they saw him, it couldn't have been too long after his fight with All Might and he didn't have a scratch on him, nor did he look tired after unleashing such a massive attack. It just seemed...impossible.

"Please continue," Nezu said, wanting more details. 

"After Midoriya transformed, he brought us both out of the water, and threw me away from him." All Might continued. "By the time I managed to get back to the bridge, he was already laying siege on the prison. I jumped in as fast as I could and after managing to find him he seemed...different, from the reports. He was very violent, and he seemed to be enjoying the havoc he was reeking. He even spoke differently from before. And with those blue flames, he was almost completely different from the reports."

"Did he attack you?" Aizawa asked.

"I think I attacked him first, but after that, he did fight back, quite viciously too, and he had a dense aura of murderous intent. He definitely was trying to kill me near the end of the fight." All Might said. "But before he could, I think I managed to get through to him and he started resisting, green flames started wrapping around his body like he was fighting himself." 

"Midoriya has never purposely harmed anyone but villains before," Aizawa said. "Something is definitely up." 

"Maybe it's because All Might is so much stronger than all the other heroes. Can't just stand there when All Might is punching ya." Snipe said.

"Even if that were true, it wouldn't make sense for him to want to kill All Might," Aizawa said. "And from what we know of Midoriya, he is an All Might super fan so if there's any hero he wouldn't want to kill it's him." 

"You're correct. This combined with his change in behavior and fire color leads me to two conclusions." Nezu said. "One, Someone is directly controlling Midoriya, or two, he has developed multiple personalities." 

"Multiple personalities? Isn't that a bit...far fetched?" Midnight asked.

"Midoriya was thought to be quirkless, and quirkless people aren't necessarily treated all to kindly by other people, he was heavily bullied by other children and mistreated by adults. And according to his sister, he didn't have any friends or family other than her and their mother, and their mother had cancer." Aizawa said. "And in case you forgot, he killed himself. That's all the proof you need to say he's mentally unstable." 

"According to his sister, Izuku was a very shy and polite young man who would typically attempt to stay optimistic, despite his condition and mistreatment and that he always wanted to be a hero," Nezu added. "It's possible that a second personality formed out of pent of aggression and frustration and that second personality is taking it out on villains, doing what he dreamed of doing, but in a very twisted sense." 

"That's...dark." Present Mike said.

"To think that a child had to endure all that, it would only make sense he would develop some sort of mental illness. Thirteen said, with a sad expression no one could see.

"We can discuss this later once we can consult Naomasa and perhaps some mental health professionals, but for now let's address the elephant in the room," Aizawa said. "All Might. Did you lose to Midoriya, and if so, how?" 

All Might looked down. "Yes. His abilities are...insane to say the least. His physical strength and durability matched mine, and his fire is much hotter then Endeavor's, and it gets even worse. At first, I thought my blows were not doing anything to him, but in reality, he was just regenerating after every attack!" 

"Regeneration?!" Midnight said. "So on top of all his other abilities, he heals as well?" 

"Are you sure your attacks weren't just not effecting him?!" Present Mike said. "I mean I know it sounds crazy, but so is him having a regeneration ability!" 

"I'm sure of it...I-" All Might paused.

"You what?" Aizawa asked.

"I...I tried putting all my strength into one attack...in a last-ditch effort to take him down." All Might said. "And I ah...I." 

"Spit it out," Aizawa said, showing no mercy. 

"I shattered his skull." All Might admitted. "I even saw the bone fragments all over the ground. At first, I thought I had killed him, but he just grew it back!" 

The teachers were shocked, they all started speaking at once, asking multiple questions at the same time until the room descended into chaos.

That is until Nezu spoke up. "Quiet down, quiet down." 

Despite barely being able to hear him, the teachers almost immediately followed the instruction. They knew what awaited them if disobeyed him...they would have to deal with a metric ton of paperwork. 

Nezu cleared his thought and directed his gaze at All Might. "Yagi, you're sure that you saw his head grow back?" 

"Yes." All Might confirmed.

"Did you find any sort of weakness while you were fighting him?" Nezu asked.

"No." All Might said. "Even after unleashing that massive attack and growing his head back, he didn't show any sign of fatigue, he didn't even seem like he was in pain. I couldn't find any weakness or limitation, if young Midoriya hadn't managed to get a hold of himself, then I would have died."

That statement weighed heavily on all the heroes, for years they had relied on All Might's unparalleled strength, a strength that no other hero had even come close to matching. 

An unasked question lingered throughout the rest of the meeting.

If All Might can't beat Ghost Rider, then who can?

An hour later

The meeting had come to a close and all the teachers had left. All except for two of them. All Might and Nezu.

"It's a good thing that news copters aren't allowed in the air space around Tartarus, otherwise my secret could have been exposed." All Might said. "That's about the only good news that came from this."

"Indeed. But let's not beat around the bush." Nezu said. "We need to find you a successor. As soon as possible."

"Yes. It's unavoidable now. I need someone who can take on Midoriya." All Might said. "And possibly even...him."

"Ah. Would you perhaps be referring to...All for one?" Nezu asked.

"Yes. Him." All Might confirmed. "I think...it's possible that he's alive, or that he transferred his quirk to a successor."

Nezu nodded. "I think you may be right. After all, Midoriya definitely has multiple quirks and it would explain how a seemingly quirkless child developed a quirk, post-death." 

"I can't think of any other explanation." All Might said.

There was a short pause before Nezu spoke up.

"I have a candidate." He said. "His name is Mirio Togata. He's going to be a third-year this coming semester. I want you to meet him as soon as possible." 

"If you say so." All Might said.

"I do. We need to pass on One for all as soon as possible." Nezu said. "We're lucky that Midoriya is a kind-hearted young man. But all that past abuse and trauma, combined with what he's experiencing now...if we don't capture him soon, he's going to lose himself. And if he does, then it could be hell on earth." 

**So that's the end of chapter five. There is gonna be a time skip to a few months later in the next chapter, just letting you know.  
**

**Oh, and if you're worried about Eri, she'll be coming soon enough, just be a little patient.  
**

**Just for the record, Izuku has access to all of Ghost Rider's abilities meaning he's a lot stronger in this fic then he was in the last one. **

**Well, that's all for now, please leave your thoughts in the reviews and have a nice day!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuka sighed. It's been months, months! Since she's seen her brother.

For the first few months she and Bakugo, separately, of course, spent most of their time looking for Izuku, but to no avail. 

Eventually, the two of them had to give it up, as basically everyone told them to stop and let the pro heroes handle it. This wasn't an easy thing to do, because according to the news, their quirks literally don't do anything to him. 

But despite all the...distractions, she was still able to pass the U.A. entrance exam.

And so now she did what she could, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to class.

Izuka entered the abnormally large door of class 1A and was met with the most unpleasant news she's heard in months.

That she would once again be in the same class as Katsuki Fucking Bakugo.

_What are the fucking odds? _She thought.

Iida at Bakugo about putting his feet on the desk, Bakugo just ignored him.

He looked at Izuka for a moment before swiftly looking away.

Iida stopped to see what Bakugo was looking at and saw Izuka.

"You there! Your uniform is sloppy and not put on in a manner that-" Izuka stopped him.

"Shut the fuck up," Izuka said, tiredly. "I've had...so much shit to deal with, and I need none of yours." 

"That language is-" He was interrupted again, this time by Bakugo.

"Give it a rest four-eyes!" Bakugo shouted. "Pull the stick out of your ass." 

Bakugo and Iida kept arguing back and forth, Izuka didn't care.

She took her seat, and quietly she waited for class to start.

The teacher rolled in...literally, in a sleeping bag.

"Took you more than half a minute to quiet down." Said the teacher, pulling himself out of the sleeping bag.

It didn't take long for Izuka to recognize the man. It was the hero who had been at the hospital, Eraserhead.

He talked in the exact same way he talked at the hospital. Like he was tired of everyone's shit. Something Izuka could relate to.

"Get into your gym clothes and meet me outside near the track," Eraserhead told them. 

_Well, at least he's not wasting time. _Izuka thought.

Later in the girl's locker room. 

Izuka hoped that she could just quietly get dressed and be on her way. She wasn't trying to make friends, she never had.

But of course, Izuka rarely ever got what she wanted.

"Your name is Midoriya, right?" Asked Tsuyu.

_Fuck. _Izuka thought.

Most of the locker room froze.

"Midoriya? You mean like...Izuku Midoriya? The guy who blew up Tartarus!?" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes. He's my brother." Izuka said. "And I would really, really appreciate if we wouldn't talk about him."

The room was dead silent afterwords. With no one speaking until almost everyone had left.

Izuka was finished changing and was about to leave when Mina spoke up.

"Hey uh...sorry about bringing up your brother and all," Mina said awkwardly. "You probably didn't want that brought up." 

"The only reason anyone knows the name Midoriya is because of my brother," Izuka said. "She was just asking, what nine other people in our class were thinking. We're twins after all." 

"Must be pretty rough," Mina said nervously. "I um...I'm not gonna judge you for something that's not your fault, and I don't think the others are going to either." 

"...thanks," Izuka said, before leaving. 

Later outside.

Eraserhead explained their task simply enough. He was basically sizing them up, seeing what they could do, what they were capable of.

It made perfect sense for a teacher to do something like this on the first day.

Izuka felt like she would like this teacher.

"This sounds like fun!" Said Ochaco.

"Fun?" Eraserhead said in a very unhappy tone. "In that case, the person who scores last will be expelled immediately."

"WHAT!?" Shouted most of the class.

"That's not fair!" Protested Ochaco said.

"Life isn't fair," Eraserhead said. "It's-" 

"That doesn't mean you have to make it worse," Izuka said, cutting Eraserhead off. 

"What was that Midoriya?" Eraserhead said, in a calm yet very cold voice.

"Don't act like we don't know life is unfair. I can't say anything for everyone else, but my life is hell right now, and I sure as hell don't need some asshole making things worse!" Izuka shouted.

This seemed to really upset the blue-haired boy. "You cannot speak to a teacher like-" 

"Shut up or I'll break that exhaust pipe out of your leg and shove it down your throat!" Izuka shouted getting more and more pissed.

"Midoriya I understand your situation has been difficult for you, this is why I'm tolerating this for now, but if you continue there will be consequences," Eraserhead warned. 

"Oh thank you for your generosity. I know how much it must hurt to not expel me on the spot considering your willing to expel someone for not having the right quirk for your stupid test." Izuka said.

"Well, perhaps you would prefer I expel you instead," Eraserhead said, having enough. 

Izuka grit her teeth. _This asshole. _

She was about to give the man a piece of her mind, when suddenly.

"You're going to do what?" 

Izuka, Bakugo, and Eraserhead froze, as they immediately recognized the voice. 

Aizawa quickly turned around and saw that it was in fact, Izuku Midoriya standing behind him, wearing a blue U.A. hoodie with a U.A. uniform underneath.

"How did you get in here!?" Aizawa asked, immediately getting in front of his students.

"Your security system sucks against people who have access to teleportation, all I had to do was create a portal inside the school, and then change my clothes to avoid suspicion," Izuku explained. 

_He can create portals now! Great! Just fantastic! Like he needed more annoying to deal with abilities! _Aizawa thought.

"Izuku?!" Izuka looked at her brother with wide eyes.

Izuku looked at her with equally wide eyes. "Sis!? I didn't know you'd be in his class!"

Izuka tried to move towards her brother, but Aizawa grabbed her to keep her from moving, using his quirk on her for good measure.

"Everyone get back inside and get the staff!" Aizawa ordered.

"Oh god, it's him! Run!" Mineta shouted in fear. 

"Oh shit!" Shouted Kaminari.

Realizing that there was a villain right in front of them, everyone, save for Izuka and Bakugo, ran for it.

Izuku was having none of that, however, and transformed his arm before shooting a fireball in front of the fleeing students. 

"Watch out!" Aizawa shouted.

The fireball landed in front of the students, turning into a massive firewall. 

The students stopped in their tracks as their exit was completely blocked.

"Sorry, but I would rather not have to deal with the entire staff," Izuku said, keeping his arm transformed. "But I won't be here long." 

_Shit. Well, I can't beat him, and neither can anybody else in the school for that matter. The only thing I can do is hopefully get him to go away. _Aizawa thought.

"But firstly, what was that about expelling my sister?" Izuku asked.

"Empty threat, after the tragedy that just happened to her U.A. publicity would go down if expelled her," Aizawa said. 

"Oh. Ok. That makes sense." Izuku said, visibly calming down. "Well, thanks for clearing that up. But...back to what I came for, you were involved with my case right?" 

"Yes," Aizawa confirmed. "What about it." 

"Well you see there's this book that I took from my middle school's library," Izuku explained. "It has a pentagram on the front. I was holding it when I died so I thought that maybe the police might have taken it?" 

"I wouldn't know about that, I only got on your case after you came back to life," Aizawa explained. 

"Oh," Izuku said dejectedly. "Well um...what about that detective at the hospital?" 

"Naomasa handles criminal cases, he would've had no reason to get involved in a suicide case," Aizawa explained. 

"Damn it!" Izuku cursed. "Just when I thought I had a lead!"

Eraserhead wanted to ask what exactly he had a lead on, but it would be better to get Izuku away from the students as soon as possible.

This didn't stop Izuka though. "A lead on what!?"

_Fucking damn it Midoriya! _Aizawa thought.

Izuku sighed. "Sis...I told you I'm going to fix this...and if-if I find this book, I'll be one step closer to doing it I know that doesn't make any sense, but trust me I know what I'm doing!"

"It doesn't sound like it!" Izuka said. "Just turn yourself in, let them help you!"

"They can't help me Izuka!" Izuku shouted back. "I'm the only one who can fix this! I'm the-"

Then, midsentence he felt it. The blood of the innocent had been spilled. 

"AGHHH!" Izuku shouted in a mix of pain and anger, as he clutched his head in agony. His flesh started to burn, glowing cracks started forming in his skin, and flames and smoke started coming off of him.

"N**O!**" Izuku shouted. He could feel the rage and pain burning through him. He wanted to end the pain, he wanted the kill the scum who dared to end the life of an innocent person.

"AHHHHH!" Izuku heard a woman scream.

_Wait! The victim is still alive! I have to save them! I have to- _The rage and flames won out as Izuku's flesh was incinerated. "RAHHH**HHHHHHHH!" **

"Holy shit," Kaminari muttered. 

Many of the students gawked and cringed at how painful Izuku's transformation looked.

"Izuku!" Izuka shouted, breaking free of Eraserhead grip and running over to her brother.

Izuku, now fully transformed, pushed his sister aside and formed a chain, and whipping it around into a spiral.

In the spiral, a ring of fire formed and an image formed inside of it and in seconds a portal was formed. 

Izuku extended his arm and three more chains came out of his hand and shot into the portal.

The students heard screams and then saw three people, assumably villains, get thrown out of the portal. 

The villains were thrown onto the lawn, in front of the very bewildered students.

"Holy shit it's Ghost Rider!" One of the villains shouted while he was getting up.

"Shit." Eraserhead cursed. "Everyone getaway! In any way, you can! GO!" 

Just as Eraserhead said that Todoroki made a massive wall of ice, so large that it puts out the firewall that was blocking them. 

"Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Mineta asked him.

"Because he just would have made more fire or just attacked us directly, now go!" He responded, before making another ice wall, this time between Izuku and the villains.

"Todoroki what are you doing!?" Eraserhead asked him.

"I'm not going to just run while people die," Todoroki answered. "Everyone else get to safety and get the teachers I'll hold him off the best I can!" 

Izuku roared and formed a shotgun in his hand before pulling the trigger and blowing the ice wall apart, leaving the villains exposed.

Izuku pulled the trigger again to end the villain's lives, but Todoroki made another ice wall just in time, blocking the bullet but destroying the ice wall again.

"Are you crazy he's gonna kill you!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I can't call myself a hero if I run knowing full well that people are going to die behind me if I don't do anything!" Todoroki said. "Now get the staff, I can't hold him forever and if he uses more power then we're dead." 

Izuku was about to pull the trigger again when Eraserhead's scarf wrapped around the shotgun and pulled it upwards, causing the shot to miss.

Then Bakugo rocketed himself forward and directly into Izuku at full power.

Bakugo delivered an explosion propelled kick to Izuku's chest, knocking him down but not hurting him in the slightest. 

"Damn it Deku snap out of it!" Bakugo shouted down at Izuku who was doing everything he could to hold back and resist the rage.

"**K-Kacchan I-I can't! N-Need to kill! Need to end them!" **Izuku shouted as he let out a fireball from his mouth, blasting Bakugo off him.

"Oof!" Bakugo hit the floor hard with a minor burn wound in his chest.

Izuku got up and saw that the villains were attempting to run away. 

Still full of rage, Izuku opened his mouth and three spiked chains flew out aimed at each of the villain's vital organs. 

Todoroki made another ice wall to try and block the chains, but they just flew right through the wall, barely even slowing down.

The chains got closer and closer to the villains but just before they could impale them, Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around one of the villains, pulling him away from the chain's path.

Then Iida ran in and grabbed another villain, rocketing him away from his death.

The final chain was closing in on the final villain, but Izuka used her quirk to move it out of the way just in the knick of time.

Eraserhead glared at his students, almost none of whom had done what he told them to and fled. "What are you all still doing here!?" 

"As Todoroki said, we can't just let these people die, villains or not!" Iida said. 

"Were heroes sensei!" Kirishima said. "I'd be super unmanly to just let people die!"

"Mineta has already gone to get help, meaning the rest of us can stay and fight," Kaminari said. "Can't say I'm not terrified but...actually no that's it I'm terrified but I'll still fight." 

Eraserhead saw this determination in the eyes of his students and knew that no matter what he said they would still try to save these people. 

"Stupid. All of them. Brave and stupid." Aizawa grumbled. "Fine! Keep him away from the school! Midoriya is not in control of his actions and will mindlessly go after his targets! He's going to focus on them and not much else, take advantage of that and keep them separated.

Izuku despite being right next to the man, Izuku didn't hear him, he was too focused on his prey to notice the words of anyone around him for the most part.

Izuku dropped the shotgun and let out a massive fireball at the villain Izuka saved.

Todoroki, knowing that an ice wall wouldn't do much to stop that, he made a trail of ice that moved quickly underneath the villain.

When the ice trail made it under the villain it quickly moved him out of the way of the fireball.

With every missed attack Izuku felt half-revealed half enraged, but it was the rage that came to the surface. 

He summoned his motorcycle next to him and as he was getting on Todoroki made a tall ice wall underneath the villain, putting him high in the air, where he thought he would be out of Izuku's reach.

He was wrong, however, as Izuku rode directly at the ice wall, at breathtaking speeds. However, rather than smashing through the wall, like what would make sense, Izuku and his motorcycle went up the wall! 

Before Todoroki could react to this seemingly impossible feat, Izuku had already made it to the villain.

Izuku grabbed the villain who screamed the entire time, opened his mouth and breathed out a jet of flames that completely engulfed the villain.

For a moment no longer then a few seconds, every student could hear the screams of pain and anguish that came from the villain quickly being burned to death.

Then he, as well as everyone else, went silent.

The flames stopped and everyone could see the villains, burnt, unrecognizable corpse.

Izuku threw the dead body to the ground, and every student watched with eyes wide as it traveled to the ground where it promptly turned into a bloody pile of burnt flesh and ash.

Everyone except for Aizawa stopped and stared in horror at the remains of the person they had tried to save. 

"Stop staring and move!" Aizawa shouted. "Move or the rest of them are going to meet the same fate!"

This managed to break some of the students out of their haze as they noticed Izuku had made it back down to the ground with eyes on the villain Iida was holding.

Seeing this Iida ran as fast as he could away from Izuku, but it was a fruitless effort. Izuku caught up to him in a second and rode his bike right beside him.

He opened his jaw ready to unleash another torrent of flames, but Iida threw the villain away at the last second and was engulfed in flames himself.

"NO!" Aizawa shouted as he watched his student get covered in fire.

But seconds later the fire stopped and Iida was unharmed.

Everyone stopped again in confusion but quickly started moving again once they realized Izuku was already turning around to run over the villain Iida had thrown on the ground.

Just before the villain got run over by Izuku, a piece of tape wrapped around the villain's waist and pulled him aside.

Sero didn't manage to get all of the villains out of the way of the bike, however, and Izuku ran over his arm, destroying it immediately. 

"AHHHHHHH!" The villain screamed in pain as he looked at the flaming stump he now had instead of an arm.

Sero cringed as he dragged the villain over to him. "Someone please do something! He's turning back around!"

Again just before Izuku could run over the villain, Todoroki made an ice ramp in front Izuku, and due to the extreme speeds he was going at, he flew all the into the air, over the villain, the students, and the U.A. wall. 

"That's not gonna keep him away for long, that motorcycle is freaking insane!" Kaminari said. "We need to get him off that thing."

"We need to do more than that," Todoroki said. "We're playing a game of keep-away we can't win, we need to find a way to stop him...wait, where is the frog girl and the other guy?" 

"I think I saw her in the bushes with him," Jiro said. 

"Good strategy remind me to praise her right before I expel all of you," Aizawa said, walking over to them with Izuka and a limping Bakugo. 

"If I can get him in front of me I know I can talk him down," Izuka said. 

"I don't think he's in a talking mood," Jiro said. 

"No that might work," Aizawa said to the surprise of everyone. "Like I said, Midoriya isn't doing any of this of his own free will, he just blindly attacking the villains out of anger. That's why we've lasted as long as we have, if Midoriya wanted those villains dead and was acting off of logical thoughts, then they would have been dead a long time ago." 

A few of the students gulped and the villain started crying harder.

"But Midoriya is still holding himself back, another reason we've survived so long, and he even managed to speak to Bakugo," Aizawa said. "If his sister starts talking to him, he might be able to restrain himself." 

"I've heard reports of Ghost Rider sparing people in the past so I guess it's possible," Todoroki said. 

"I can use my powers to hold him in the air for a bit, but you'd have to get him off that motorcycle. It's moving too fast for me to get a lock on him." Izuka said. 

"Alight well ice doesn't slip him up, he can ride up walls, it's indestructible, and he goes so fast we can barely even see him." Kaminari summed up. "Who are we gonna get him off?"

"You don't." Said a voice from behind them.

The student turned and saw that the staff had come at last.

"What took you so long?" Aizawa asked.

"To be fair that Mineta kid has really stubby legs." Present Mike said.

"Anyway you've done enough kids, go back inside, let the pros handle it." Midnight said.

"You really think you can beat him by yourselves?" Todoroki asked.

"Beat him? No, but we wouldn't be able to do that with your help either." Snipe said. "Midoriya is basically invincible but we can hold him off long enough to give him time to calm down."

"And how long is that gonna take?" Sato asked.

"Eh, it typically takes somewhere between thirty minutes on a good day, an hour on a bad day." Present Mike said sheepishly. 

"An hour!" The students shouted.

"I know it sounds bad, but we're pros, please trust that we know what we're doing." Midnight said. 

**BOOM! **

**WRRRR! WRRRR! "Warning! North wall breached!" **Came the U.A. security system.

"We don't have time to argue, Cementoss get them out of here!" Eraserhead said.

Cementoss used his quirk and the cement walls from the building reached out and grabbed the students.

"Hey stop!" Izuka shouted as she struggled against the cement.

The walls liquified, bringing the students through them and back inside the building. Cementoss sealed up the entrance, leaving the students trapped inside.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Thirteen asked.

"Midoriya is focusing on the villains, so keep them away from the school," Aizawa said. "Thirteen, Midoriya can regenerate so don't hold back, use your quirk on him and hold him in place, I doubt even he could resist a black hole if you get close enough." 

"I'm not so sure about this." Thirteen said.

**VROOM VROOM! **

Izuku came charging through the wall, his sights set on the villain behind the heroes.

"We don't have a choice," Aizawa said. 

Izuku charged at them at insane speeds, but Cementoss managed to make a ramp just in time causing Izuku to go flying over them once again.

But this time rather than going flying off into the distance, he swung his arm around and shot a spiked chain out of his hand. 

The chain planted itself into the ground, right between the criminal's legs causing him to whimper. 

The chain stopped Izuku from flying any further, and when Izuku gave a massive tug on it, it caused Izuku to come falling down towards the villain.

Ectoplasm spat out one of his clothes at Izuku, tackling him off his bike.

"YEAHHHHH!" Present Mike screamed at the mid-air motorcycle, causing it to move, falling down away from the villain.

Izuku and the Ectoplasm clone fell to the ground with the clone on top of Izuku.

Izuku grabbed the clone's head with both hands and crushed its skull, causing it to melt into mush.

He got up and looked directly at the villain, opening his mouth and letting lose another giant fireball.

Cementoss made a thick wall of concrete that blocked the attack.

"We can't hold him off forever. If he uses an attack similar to the one he used at Tartarus then we've lost." Midnight said.

"We don't have a choice no matter how far we get the villain Midoriya will be right behind us," Cementoss said. 

Izuku made a shotgun in his hand and shot the concrete wall, destroying it completely.

Cementoss remade the wall only for Izuku to blow it apart again.

"We have to do something!" Snipe said. "Wait, what's that fire circle over there?"

"That's the portal he made," Aizawa said. "Not sure why it's still open." 

"Portal!" Midnight shouted. "He can make portals!"

"Mineta didn't tell you?" Aizawa asked.

"He just said, Ghost Rider is here please help oh god please help we're all going to die." Snipe said.

"Can we focus!" Midnight shouted. "Midoriya opened that portal and brought those villains through right?"

"Right," Aizawa confirmed. 

"And normally Midoriya only goes after villains right after they've committed a crime, and that crime is almost always attempted murder." Midnight said. "And more often than not the victims are still alive or are dead children." 

"Where are you going with this?" Snipe asked.

"There's a chance that there is an injured person on the other side of that portal." Midnight deduced. "That might be why Midoriya is keeping it open in the first place!"

Eraserheads' eyes widened with realization. "If that's the case then we could potentially use that to both stop Midoriya and save that person." 

"But first we need to confirm that there is an injured person on the other side of that portal." Snipe said. "Cementoss can you-"

**KABOOM! **

For the last few minutes Izuku had been blowing up Cementoss's walls and Cementoss had been remaking them. Growing frustrated by this, Izuku turned his shotgun to ash and replaced it with a massive Bazooka.

The explosion went right through the wall causing Cementoss to go flying back.

The teachers looked through the rubble to see Izuku aiming the Bazooka at them.

There was nothing they could do now, no walls to hide behind and no quick way to get out of range. All Izuku had to do was pull the trigger, and the villain the heroes were protecting would be no more.

The villain screamed in fear as he knew his life was about to end.

Izuku put his boney finger on the trigger and then.

"Say cheese!" Said a voice from beside Izuku.

Suddenly a massive flash engulfed the battlefield, courtesy of one Toru Hagakure, who Cementoss had missed, due to her being invisible.

"Hagakure what are you doing?!" Eraserhead shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"I'm distracting him! He's not going after the students or the heroes so I should be fine!" Hagakure shouted. "Look! He's not even moving!"

It's true, Izuku was, strangely enough, staying completely still. 

"Yeah, it looked like it's working?" Snipe said, his mask offering him some protection from the flash. 

After the rest of the heroes regained their sight, they saw that Izuku was still just standing still not moving at all.

"Did the flash really stun him that much?" Snipe asked with suspicion.

"No, if we recovered then he should have by now as well," Aizawa said. "Unless he's weak to light?" 

"But he doesn't even have eyes? How would the flash have blinded him in the first place?" Midnight pointed out. "Actually how does he see?"

"Wait a minute...he doesn't have eyes," Eraserhead repeated. "Hagakure, I'm sorry in advance but could you please move closer to him." 

"Are-are you s-sure?" Toru asked, getting a really bad feeling about this for some reason.

"Try it." Eraserhead insisted. 

Toru looked at Izuku, who was still completely frozen. She hesitantly took a step forward.

Izuku immediately jumped back, averting his gaze from the invisible girl immediately.

There was a short pause as everyone came to a realization.

"HE CAN SEE ME!" Toru shouted, immediately trying to cover herself.

Since Izuku lacked eyes in his demon form, he had to use magic to see things. This magic allowed him to see the world similarly to normal people, but this magic wouldn't be fooled by things like illusions or invisibility. 

The minute Toru used her flash ability, Izuku saw her and since she had taken off her clothes to maximize her quirk's usability, he saw her fully nude.

Flustered embarrassment and murderous rage fought inside of Izuku, not allowing him to move as the two intense feelings fought each other, vying for control over his actions.

The inner battle was intense as Izuku's desire to run away from the naked girl and Zarathos's desire to murder that he forced onto Izuku clashed. 

"Are you kidding me!" Midnight said. "All we had to do to get him to stop was strip naked!? Fuck I can do that!"

Embarrassment wins!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Izuku shouted.

Izuku took back control of his body and swiftly ran away from Midnight and Toru.

Izuku jumped through his portal and closed it.

There was a long pause as everyone tried to process what just happened.

And then the villain passed out.

"Is that it?" Eraserhead asked. "Did it really end like that."

"Well, I guess no matter how powerful the man boobs always win the da-ah!" Midnight was interrupted when a portal formed in front of her and an injured woman was thrown at her. 

"**Please take care of her and I'm sorry I gotta go sorry!" **Izuku said quickly before closing the portal.

"Oh, so there was an injured person." Snipe said. 

"Quip later go get Recover girl," Eraserhead said. "We have a lot of work to do." 

A few hours later

Izuka slammed the door angrily as she entered her house. She was furious, how could they keep her from her brother.

_He was right there! Right there! And I couldn't even talk to him! _She thought angrily

After the attack was over they sent all the students home early and were assured that everything was safe now. Which barely anyone in her class believed. 

Izuka angrily stomped around in her living room cursing at the U.A. staff, when suddenly she heard something.

**FWOOSH **

It sounded like fire...coming from her and Izuku's room.

Panicking, Izuka ran over to her room, wondering what could possibly cause a fire in there.

She slammed the door open, and instead of a fire, there on the bed was her brother. Holding a book with a pentagram on it. 

"It was right here," Izuku said, dumbfounded. "It was here the whole time. And there's no blood on it." 

Izuka didn't say a word and instead just ran over and hugged her brother. Tears ran down her face as she cried on her brother's shoulder.

"Izuku you idiot! Why are you doing this?!" Izuka cried. "Why?!"

For a few moments, neither of them said another word, and the only sound came from Izuka's cries and sniffles. 

Izuku took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say. 

"Sis. You may need to sit down." Izuku said. "I'm going to tell you everything."

One explanation later

Izuku and Izuka were sat next to each other on Izuku's bed. Izuka's eyes were wide after hearing the whole story.

"So...you sacrificed your soul...to a demon to try and save mom, that demon killed mom using a loophole, you got saved by another demon called Zarathos who brought you back to life, and now that demon is forcing you to kill criminals so he can eat their souls and trap them inside some kind of stomach hell." Izuka summarized. 

"Yes," Izuku confirmed. 

"And you think this book, which is how you got into this situation in the first place, will help you fix that issue?" Izuka asked.

"Yes," Izuku said. 

There was a short pause before Izuka hugged her brother once again. "Izuku I'm so sorry. All that sadness and anger must have driven you crazy. I'm sorry I didn't give you the help you needed."

"Sis I'm not crazy!" Izuku defended himself. "I know what I saw, what I hear, what I feel. Besides how else can you explain my powers? I can summon motorcycles and chains and guns out of nowhere, I can ride up walls, I can grow back my skull, I become super strong and fast despite not having any muscles. I turn into a skeleton and move and hear and talk with none of the things you would normally need to do those things! Do you think that one quirk could do any of that?! And I'm not even supposed to have a quirk in the first place!"

"Ok your quirk is overpowered and weird but magic? Demons? Really?" Izuka said, not believing any of what her brother was saying. "When babies started glowing and shooting ice and fire out of their eyes, people probably thought it was magic too. Who knows maybe this is some sort of evolution of quirks or something."

"And the evolution of quirks that forces me to kill people!" Izuku shouted. 

"That part probably comes from you being crazy!" Izuka shouted. "You need help Izuku! You need to turn yourself in and-"

"And what?!" Izuku asked. "You saw what I did to Tartarus! That was the most secure prison in the world! And I turned it into a smoldering crater! Even All Might couldn't stop me!"

"You beat All Might?" Izuka said, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"I can't be stopped, and I can't be held," Izuku said. "They can't do anything to help me Izuka. They'll probably just try to kill me but they can't. I can't even die. The only thing I can do to keep myself from killing people is to try and stay calm, but sometimes that's not enough. I need to get this demon out of me. As soon as possible." 

Izuka didn't know what to say, this whole situation was immensely frustrating. She sure as hell didn't believe Izuku's story about demons, and she was sure he was crazy. But at the same time, Izuku was right about no prison being able to hold him. He was simply too powerful. So how was anyone supposed to help him if they couldn't even keep him restained? 

"I have to go," Izuku said. "I can't stay here too long otherwise people might see and you'll get in trouble. I can't do that to you." 

"No Izuku stay!" Izuka said. "We can figure out something together! I don't know what but we can think of something! How am I supposed to protect you if you keep running away!"

Izuku gave his sister a sad, sad look. "Sis. You can't protect me from everything. You never could, and you only ever drove yourself crazy by trying. For once I need you to believe in me."

Those words hit Izuka hard. "I…"

Izuku took advantage of her emotional vulnerability and jumped out the window, with the book in his hand.

Izuka quickly looked out the window to try and stop her brother, but it was too late. He was gone.

**This chapter is almost twice the size of a normal chapter. I am dead inside. **

**Anyway, I know you may have some questions so I'll answer them the best I can. **

**Q:**_** Why could class 1A and the U.A. staff fight Izuku, when earlier the U.A. staff couldn't do anything to him?  
**_

**A: Izuku, while he's trying to kill villains, is actually the easiest version of him to fight. He's constantly fighting himself and holding back. Also, Izuku is only attacking using pure rage, meaning he's not really using his head or using his powers creatively. Plus Izuku will single-mindedly go after his target(s) meaning that it's easier to form a plan to stop him. Mind you he's still an unstoppable force that's nearly impossible to deal with, but some heroes or teams of heroes can keep Izuku from killing people.  
**

**Q:**_** How was Izuku able to see Toru?  
**_

**A: Izuku doesn't have eyes in his Ghost Rider form. Meaning that Izuku is using magic to see. My question is, do you think that Toru's invisibility could fool Zarathos's magic? I don't think so. So Izuku can see her.  
**

**Q:**_** Why did seeing Toru naked stop Izuku, but his desire not to kill people or seeing his sister didn't?  
**_

**A: Izuku was trying to do two things, one: stop himself from killing those guys, and two: keep that portal open in hopes that someone would save that woman. Meaning that it was even harder for Izuku to concentrate on fighting back his murderous urges. However the suddenly seeing a naked girl right in front of you, was able to temporarily shock Izuku out of his anger, giving him a foothold in his inner fight.  
**

**Q:**_** Why did it take Izuku months to think of looking for the book that got him in this situation in the first place?  
**_

**A: It didn't, Izuku thought of that much sooner but didn't know where to find it, he thought that someone involved in his case might have known where the book as if it was taken by the police. He knew that Aizawa was involved with his case, and he knew he worked at U.A. so he waited for the first day of school to start when he knew Aizawa would be there. The only reason he didn't check his house sooner, is because he didn't think it would still be there since he thought it would be covered in his blood due to him holding it when he died.  
**

**I think that's everything. If there are any more questions then please put them in the reviews or the P.M.'s. **

**Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and Eri is coming next chapter, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So before we begin, I need to mention something. **

**So for the most part, people have told me that they like this about as much, if not more than the original story. **

**But there have been a few people who have made it known that they prefer the original one to this one. To those people I say, that story wasn't going anywhere. You may have enjoyed it as it was, and I'm glad you did, but it had no direction. A bunch of build-up with nothing at the end, because I didn't plan out my stories back then. It was so hard to keep writing that without it becoming a mess because I was impulsive and kept tossing things and characters in that I had no idea what I was going to do with later. So ultimately, I decided to rewrite it, but this time I made myself a planner, that would allow me to plan out events far before I write them. Making things, much, much easier on me.  
**

**So I'm sorry if you prefer the original story more, to be fair, we are only just beginning with this one. **

**That's all for now, onto the story. **

The next day after Izuku's attack, U.A. gave all the students the day off.

The staff, however, had to attend a meeting, to decide the best course of action moving forward. 

"How did this happen?" Snipe asked. "While I doubt our security would stop Midoriya, or even slow him down, the alarms still should have gone off when he entered. And even then if he was wandering the halls then a student should have reported it."

"Not if he teleports in," Eraserhead added. "He made a portal inside the school, and changed his clothes to avoid suspicion." 

"Clever kid." Present Mic said.

"Also can we talk about the whole portal thing?" Midnight said. "Since when has he been able to do that?"

"No one has ever reported him being able to do that before. Meaning this is probably something he recently discovered." Thirteen added.

"This is getting ridiculous now. There has to be something up with Midoriya, no quirk can be this strong or versatile, especially considering that almost none of the ability he's shown, have anything to do this his parent's quirks, with the exception of his pyrokinesis." Eraserhead said.

"Are you suggesting that he has multiple quirks?" Nezu asked.

"I think that could be a possibility," Aizawa remarked. "At this point, I think we can all concede that there is something more to Midoriya then what it seems." 

"While no one has ever had multiple quirks before, I don't think we can possibly say that all this is just one quirk." Midnight said. "Either this is some sort of evolution of quirks, or there is something else at play that we don't know about."

Most of the staff seemed to agree with this sentiment, nodding their heads and muttering words of agreeance.

"Aizawa you said he was looking for you specifically, can you tell us why that is?" Nezu asked, subtly diverting the topic away from the possibility of multiple quirks.

"Oh right. He was looking for a book." Aizawa revealed.

"A book." Present Mic said, eyes wide in disbelief. "He broke into the school...and caused all this trouble...over a book."

"He seemed desperate to get it too," Aizawa added. "And he looked extremely frustrated when I couldn't tell him it's location." 

"Could you tell us what this book was, or any details about it?" Nezu asked. "Or why he thought you would know it's location?"

"I didn't get a title but Midoriya told me he was holding it when he committed suicide, and that it had a pentagram on it," Aizawa revealed. 

"Why would Midoriya have been holding a book like that while he killed himself?" Midnight asked.

Suddenly, Present Mic's eyes widened, and they could practically see the light bulb over his head.

"I've got it!" He said. "Now everything makes sense."

Aizawa sighed. "I'm scared to ask, but what exactly do you mean?"

"Everything! The reason he kills criminals! Why he's so strong! Where he got all these powers! Why he won't let us help him! Why he wants to book! It all makes sense!" Mic shouted. "Izuku Midoriya killed himself and sold his soul to demons for power! But the demons must have tricked him somehow and are forcing him to kill criminals, and send their souls to hell! Now he's looking for the book to try and undo the ritual, and get his soul back!"

Once Mic finished, there was a long, long pause. As everyone sat and tried to figure out just what the hell came out of their friend's mouth.

"You know." Aizawa sighed. "Part of me almost wants to believe that. If only because of how absurd this situation already is."

"Same." Midnight sighed, sitting back rubbing her temples.

"Well do you guys have any explanation for this?!" Mic pouted.

Snipe spoke. "Well no but-"

"Then demon it is!" Mic shouted. "We all need to start carrying holy water and crosses!"

"You know Mic may be onto something," Nezu stated. 

Everyone gave Nezu a bewildered, curious look.

"You think that...demons...are behind this?" Cementoss asked him.

"No but it's possible but Midoriya does," Nezu suggested. "Let's think about the night Midoriya killed himself. I've looked it over and there a few...strange things. Firstly there was red paint on the floor that was mixed in with Midoriya's blood, and there was a book with a pentagram not too far away from Midoriya's body on the floor, that was strangely free of any blood." 

"So what you're saying is the kid tried to perform some kinda demonic ritual and took his life as a result." Aizawa figured out. "I suppose that makes a level of sense, his mother had cancer after all so it's possible he got desperate enough to believe the whole demon nonsense and tried to sacrifice himself for her sake." 

"And then she ended up dying from a heart attack after seeing his body." Midnight said sadly. "How tragic."

"Then after his quirk or quirks, resurrected him, he thought that it was the work of demons and that his extremely strange and powerful quirk, was demonic power." Nezu theorized. "And then, it's possible that all the trauma from this incident, as well as most likely years of suppressed emotions and abuse, created a separate personality. Possible a demonic one. Further convincing him that he, in fact, is possessed or something to that effect." 

"Zarathos." Snipe said.

"Hmm?" Nezu reacted.

"Back when Midoriya first broke into U.A., right before he left he shouted, Zarathos." Snipe said. "It seemed like a name, the name of someone Midoriya particularly didn't like. But the name was so weird I thought I misheard it. But if Midoriya's second personality thinks it's a demon, then that name fits perfectly."

"This would also explain why he thinks we would be unable to help him," Aizawa added. "If he was possessed by a demon then obviously we wouldn't be able to do anything. So it stands to reason if he thinks he's possessed then he wouldn't accept our help." 

"So if we prove to him that he isn't possessed, then do you think he would agree to let us help him, and turn himself in?" Midnight asked.

"Perhaps. But at the same time, we have no real way containing him. He destroyed Tartarus by himself." Cementoss brought up. 

"Perhaps we could put him in a permanent sleep state using drugs?" Midnight suggested.

"How would we be able to help the kid if he's unconscious for the rest of his life?" Aizawa asked. "That's basically giving him a life sentence."

"Give me a break, it's not like you have any better ideas!" Midnight snapped, her frustration getting the better of her.

"I still say we should use holy water!" Mic added.

"We could go with Midnight's suggestion until we find another way of holding him." Thirteen suggested.

"And what happens if our...less than kind higher-ups, decide that they don't want to put in the effort to figure out another way and that they would rather keep Midoriya asleep forever?" Cementoss asked. 

"Your all getting ahead of yourselves. We don't even know if we can get from point A to point B, you guys are talking about point E." Snipe said.

The staff descended into arguing for several seconds until Nezu spoke up. 

"Ahem," Nezu said, using a slightly louder tone than normal to gain their attention. 

In a few seconds, the arguments stopped, and the staff stayed quiet to hear what Nezu had to say.

"We're not going to find a solution to this issue today. After all, we have other issues to deal with." Nezu reminds them. "I've already figured out how to placate the parents but we will need to provide professional help to Aizawa's class." 

"That's right, those poor kids saw someone die in the most horrific way right in front of them." Midnight said.

"We're gonna need to do some tests on them to see the extent of the trauma." Thirteen noted. "We're going to need to hire some more counselors for sure though."

"I think we also need to discuss what we should handle their expulsion," Aizawa said. 

"None of them are getting expelled Aizawa," Nezu said. 

"They ignored a direct order and put themselves in harm's way, despite the fact that they were horribly outmatched." Aizawa reminded them. "Just one of those things would be grounds for expulsion, let alone all of them." 

"I don't think you understand our situation," Nezu said. "Izuku Midoriya is a mentally unstable child with godlike powers. The only reason anyone survives one of his attacks and the only reason there aren't dozens of dead heroes lining the streets is because he is restraining himself. We are at his mercy, if he, at any point, decides to kill us all, he could. And not even All Might would be able to stop him. Now how do you think he will feel if he finds out that an entire class was expelled because of him. Something he will definitely find out eventually because his sister is part of that class." 

Aizawa had no response.

"We need to be careful not to antagonize Midoriya," Nezu told them. "Deal with this like you would a bomb. One wrong step. Everyone dies." 

With just a few words, every hero was reminded of how powerless they were. And how terrifying it was.

They couldn't imagine how Midoriya dealt with that feeling, every day. 

Meanwhile at a library

It's amazing, really. How one can have the power that surpasses anyone else on the planet, and yet still feel completely powerless. 

That was how Izuku felt as he looked through the demon book.

The book did contain some information on Zarathos. But there was nothing at all about the whole soul bond thing. Or how to reverse it.

Sure the fact that he now had access to information about Zarathos could be seen as a step forward but to Izuku it felt like he was stuck.

Izuku slammed his face into the book and was half tempted to cry.

_This was my only lead! _Izuku shouted in his head. _I've scanned through the entire section on Zarathos but I can't find anything that even talks about what I'm going through. Is this the first time something like this has happened! _

Izuku felt himself begin to panic and knew he had to do something about it. 

He picked himself up before taking the book and putting it in a backpack that he bought. 

As he walked out the door, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit with his powers.

A year ago Izuku would have never even considered using cigarettes, if only because of how his poor mother would react.

But now things were different. Now any negative effects caused by smoking just didn't work on Izuku. Every time he transformed he incinerated his organs and every time he transformed back he just regrew new ones, so even if his regeneration ability failed to stop the negative effects of smoking, the fact that he literally replaced his organs every time he transformed would. And he couldn't dismiss the calming effect of them either way. 

Plus, his mother wasn't here anymore.

Izuku inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs, and calm him down.

He was tired. Izuku stopped counting the days since he last slept. He didn't technically need sleep and he could still function at full capacity without it, but he still felt tired, his eyes still hurt and his brain still demanded that he rest. But he would never collapse, never pass out. He would only ever sleep if he wanted to.

And right now, in an alleyway next to the library, when he met a dead end. He really, really wanted to sleep.

So he closed his eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

Inside Izuku/Zarathos's stomach

Izuku opened his eyes and found that he was in hell. Or rather the hell that was Zarathos's stomach. But this time it looked...different. 

Izuku was on top of a pillar, looking down at what looked to be people down below, geysers of hellfire spewing left and right all over the bedrock caverns.

"**I had thought you would stop wasting your time after a few months of fruitless searching, but it seems you're more stubborn than I had anticipated." **Said the demonic voice of Zarathos from behind him.

Izuku turned around and glared at the demon, who was sitting on a throne of burning bones. Zarathos was still just as intimidating as before, but Izuku had stopped fearing for his own safety long ago and thus did not fear the demon.

"I'll never stop. Not until I've put you back where I found you." Izuku said definitely.

Zarathos shook his skull and Izuku was pretty sure if he had eyes he would be rolling them. **"Perhaps I should explain our situation in more detail. Our souls are joined. They cannot be separated. Even if I desired to leave you I could not." **

Izuku's eyes widened. "Wait...you couldn't leave...even if you wanted to?"

"**No. I am stuck here now, and forever. Forced to watch your pathetic attempts at resisting me." **Zarathos responded.

"It's not so pathetic if I've managed to save some people is it!?" Izuku spat back.

"**A few insignificant souls, in comparison to the thousands that have died by our hands." **Zarathos pointed out.

"But I'm getting stronger," Izuku said. "When you first became part of me, I couldn't resist you at all. But now...we brought three villains out of that portal. And you only managed to make me kill one of them. One day I'll be strong enough to resist you completely, and then maybe I'll use your powers to help people!" 

That statement resonated throughout stomach hell, leaving Zarathos quiet for several moments. 

**"You've gotten cocky mortal, you forget that I know your weakness." **Zarathos chided.

Then Izuku felt it. The sensation that came whenever innocent blood had been spilled.

But this time...he did not feel Zarathos's rage.

Izuku gave Zarathos a suspicious look. "What is this?"

**"Just watch," **Zarathos said.

It was then a portal opened in front of Izuku. Or rather, not a portal, but a window.

It seemed to be showing what some else was seeing from their own eyes, and from the window, he saw a dark, shady lab. And whoever was seeing this was very short and tied to a chair. And Izuku could hear a very faint whimpering, whimpering that sounded like it was coming from a little girl.

"Oh...oh no," Izuku muttered, as his heart fell into his stomach. 

Then he saw a man wearing a bird mask walk up to the girl, holding knives and several needles.

"You know what to do Eri." The man said, revealing the girl's name. "Stay still, and this will be over quicker." 

The man's blade got closer and closer to the girl until the knife entered her arm. 

**Slice. **

Izuku felt it. He could feel her pain. He felt as if the metal was tearing into his own skin and splitting it open. Of course, the physical pain was nothing to him, but knowing that this was happening to a little girl brought on a whole new kind of pain. 

The knife made a large cut in the girl's arm and the man took a needle and plunged it into her skin, draining blood from the girl pump by pump. 

Izuku expected the girl to be screaming her head off, yelling desperately for someone to help her. 

But she didn't. The only noise the girl made, was pained whimpers. As if she was used to it. 

**Slice. **

Another cut, another needle. More whimpers. 

**Slice. **

Izuku's knees went weak. He wanted to vomit.

**Slice. **

**Slice. **

**Slice. **

Izuku had no idea how long this lasted. It felt like forever, as the man in the mask cut the little girl up and drained the blood from her body.

Eventually, the man stopped and pulled the needles from her body.

"Time for a clean slate." The man said. 

He took off his gloves and Izuku heard the whimpering stopped, and the girl flinched.

The man now ungloved hand reached out for the girl, and then…

Pain.

Pain engulfed every part of his body as if every part of his body was being taken apart. 

It only lasted a second, but it was easily the second worst pain he had felt. Second only to his transformation.

And a little girl was going through it.

The window had gone dark for a second, before immediately resuming showing the torture. 

The man came back at her, wielding the knives and needles once more.

**Slice. **

**Slice. **

**Slice.**

**Slice. **

Izuku was absolutely stunned by this horrible display of cruelty. He could only watch with tears running down his face.

"**I don't know what he just did to her. But when he touched her, she died." **Zarathos explained. **"And then she came back to life. What a cruel fate. To be trapped in a place where your tormentors can hurt you as much as they please kill you even. But not even death can free you. The girl seems quite used to it, who knows how many times they've done this. Dozens, hundreds, maybe even a thousand times. And she is...ah yes, about seven years of age."**

As Izuku listened to Zarathos's words, we watched as the girl was cut open and drained of her blood, over and over, and over again.

Izuku clenched his fist, and steam started to emit from it.

More and more steam rose from his body, as his horror slowly turned into fury. 

**"It seems you need a little help," **Zarathos said. **"Here, allow me." **

Back outside in the alley

The alleyway was engulfed in bright green light, as Izuku's eyes opened and he transformed. 

There was no resistance this time, no hesitation, no sadness, no regret.

Only fury, only hate.

The transformation was over in an instant, and Izuku in his demonic form walk onto the streets.

People screamed and fled, but he paid them no mind.

He summoned his motorcycle and sped off towards his destination. The Yakuza base.

There was no internal struggle within him, no arguing, no resisting.

There was nothing that could save them from hell's fury.

**Yeah, when I said Eri next chapter, last chapter. I meant we would be getting Eri this chapter, not that Izuku would save her in this chapter. But he will in the next chapter.  
**

**Speaking of the next chapter, expect a blood bath. Izuku has full access to his demonic powers and I plan on making use of that to give the Yakuza some truly gruesome deaths. **

**Also, Zarathos was telling the truth when he said he can't undo the bond. He can't leave either. More will be explained about that later. **

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Please review and leave your thoughts.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so fucking boring." Said one of the Yakuza guarding the gate.

"Hey, it's better than being on the inside." Said the other Yakuza. 

"No fucking way!" The board Yakuza said. "You don't see anyone in there just standing around doing nothing."

"You wanna be in touching range of you know who, fine by me. I won't be the one cleaning you off the walls." Said the other Yakuza.

The complaining Yakuza thought about that for a moment, before saying. "You have a point."

"You fucking bet I do." Said now smug Yakuza. "Trust me, out here, is much, much safer."

**BOOM! **

The two men standing guard outside of the Yakuza base, died before even knew what happened, as a fiery blur crashed through the gate.

The blur suddenly stopped in the yard, and it was revealed to be none other than Izuku, atop his motorcycle.

"It's Ghost Rider!" One of the men shouted as the rest of his companions trembled in fear.

Izuku parked his vehicle and stepped off it. Walking towards the base entrance. 

"H-hey. S-stop!" Shouted one of the men. He used his quirk to turn the leaves in a nearby bush razor-sharp, before launching them at Izuku. 

The leaves burned to nothing the instant they touched him, and Izuku continued walking towards the base.

At this point, the leaf villain, and most of the other men, choose to run away. Izuku did not pursue them, their lives meant nothing to him. He was after Overhaul, and Overhaul alone. 

Izuku was about to reach the entrance but, one Yakuza stood in his way.

"G-get back! I'm warning you!" The man said.

Izuku got closer, and out of fear, the man rushed him.

The Yakuza punched Izuku in the skull, but Izuku didn't even flinch.

Izuku's raised his arms, before plunging them through the man's chest and ripping him in two. 

He threw the two man's halves aside and continued his march.

Izuku walked through the door, literally. Breaking through the walls as if they weren't even there.

The room on the inside looked like a dead end, but Izuku could sense Overhaul. He knew where he was. And how to get to him.

Meanwhile, with Overhaul.

Overhaul was finishing up his "harvest" when Chrono ran in. His face was covered by his mask but Overhaul could tell he was panicking.

"Ghost Rider!" He said, "Ghost Rider is here!"

Overhaul's eyes widened for a moment before he grit his teeth and cursed. "Shit. Get Shin and tell him to grab our money. Have some men get the boss out of here and send everyone we have at Midoriya." 

"Do you think they can stop him?" Chrono asked.

"No." Overhaul answered as he put on his gloves and picked up the unconscious Eri. "But they can buy us time to escape."

Back with Izuku

Izuku easily broke through the secret entrance leading to the rest of the base, revealing a stampede of Yakuza coming towards him.

He and the heard of Yakuza met, but two of them attacked him, the rest ran past him, fleeing for their lives.

Izuku grabbed the two that attacked him by the throats, before burning their bodies to char.

He dropped the two burned corpses and continued on.

More and more men came at him, but most of them simply fled in terror. They saw what Ghost Rider had done to Tartarus. They knew they couldn't win. The few that attacked him were killed in seconds as Izuku continued his march towards Overhaul.

Back with Overhaul

Overhaul, Chrono, and Shin Nemoto ran down the escape hall. Chrono was looking at the camera's using his phone and growled as he saw his goons flee. 

"Most of our men are fleeing," Chrono said. 

"We'll take care of them later." Overhaul said. "Has anyone managed to slow him down?"

"Not at all," Chrono said. "But he's coming in contact with the trio of trash. They may be garbage, but at least they're strong." 

Meanwhile back with Izuku.

Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo, and Soramitsu Tabe stood in front of the slowly approaching Izuku.

"Ghost Rider! If you think you can pass us so easily you have another thing coming!" Yu shouted as he crystallized his body and charged at Izuku.

Izuku, not even bothering to stop, opened his mouth slightly, and let out a stream of flames, engulfing Yu and burning his flesh to ciders. When the flames ceased, there was nothing left but ash and crystals.

"You bastard!" Tabe said as he charged at Izuku. His jaw opened and ready to try and take a bite out of Izuku.

Try being the keyword. 

Tabe bit down on Izuku's skull, breaking his teeth and setting him on fire.

"AHHH!" AHHHH!" Tabe yelled as the fire quickly spread over his whole body, killing him in seconds.

Toya trembled in fear. His quirk was useless on Izuku, so all he could do was hold out a knife and stand his ground.

When Izuku came close, Toya prepared himself for death and tried to stab Izuku, but Izuku simply grabbed his head and slammed it into a wall so hard it exploded. Sending brains and blood all over the corridor. 

**"What loyalty," **Zarathos whispered inside Izuku's head. **"Look at how very throw themselves to their deaths so willingly for that man. That man who tortures children. That man kills children." **

Izuku's anger rose, as he continued deeper into the facility.

Back with Overhaul

"They're dead!" Chrono shouted.

"That was only forty seconds!" Shin said.

"Ghost Rider is stronger than we first thought. The rest of them might not even be able to slow him down." Overhaul said.

"What if he catches up to us?" Chrono asked.

"If that happens, then you take Eri and run. Shin and I will fight him." Overhaul said. "I have a plan."

Back with Izuku

Izuku continued trudging through the dark halls of the Yakuza base when suddenly the walls started twisting and turning, shifting around and making Izuku lose his footing. 

Then the wall itself attacked Izuku, pushing him through another wall into one of the Yakuza's many hidden rooms.

"He's finally here!" Shouted Kendo Rappa. "Finally. Time for the fight of a lifetime!"

"More like the fight of our deaths." Said Hekiji Tengai. "Be focused. We must buy as much time as possible. Fight until you die."

**"I know you can see their souls," **Zarathos said to Izuku. **"You know that they know what he's doing. You know that they don't care. You know that they've killed for him. That man. That monster. He even sent them to die and they follow orders like dogs." **

"Speak for yourselves!" The huge man, known as Rikiya Katsukame shouted. "I'm gonna turn this guy into powder."

Rikiya charged at Izuku, his huge body towering over Izuku.

Izuku, without hesitation, formed a shotgun in his hand and pulled the trigger. 

**BOOM!**

The blast went right through Rikiya's chest, creating a massive hole in the man's torso. Killing him instantly.

His charging body fell, sliding right until it reached Izuku's feet.

"Damn it. That's one down already." Tengai said. "Sakaki! Are you even using your quirk on him!"

Hanging from the pipes on the ceiling was Deidoro Sakaki, drinking alcohol and attempting to use his quirk. "Heyyy! You know hooowwww haard it is to get a skeleton drunk?!"

"Gah. Then his quirk is useless against him." Tengai said. "Rappa. We need to stay together and-"

"Hey, he's running away!" Rappa pointed out. 

Izuku ignored them completely, climbing back out of the hole that was made when he was thrown through the wall.

"He must be going after Overhaul!" Tangai shouted. 

"Heeeeeey!" Sakaki shouted. "Get back here and fight usss!"

Sakaki threw a bottle at Izuku's head, doing nothing.

"He's right! Fight us like a man!" Rappa shouted, charging forward and releasing a barrage of punches.

The punches landed, hitting Izuku in the back, which of course, did nothing.

_**Pest! **_Izuku thought.

Getting progressively more irritated, Izuku opened his mouth, but rather than a stream of flames, a swarm of locusts flew out.

"What the-" Rappa said as he was covered in Locust.

Then-

**BOOM! **

All the Locust on Rappa's body suddenly exploded, sending blood flying everywhere.

Sakaki looked at the swarm that was now headed this way, and the only thing he could say as the bugs started latching to him was. "Well, this is bullshit." 

**BOOM! **

With blood and guts falling from the ceiling and a swarm of death bugs heading towards him, Tengai knew he was about to die.

He put up a barrier, in an attempt to buy himself time.

He could see through the barrier that Izuku was leaving. He had to do something, anything to slow him down.

"You were quirkless once were you not? Midoriya Izuku '' Tengai shouted as the bugs landed on his shield. "You, more than anyone should want to see Overhaul succeed. He's making something that can take quirks! He can make others go through what you did."

Izuku ignored him.

**BOOM! **

The bugs exploded, breaking the barrier instantly and leaving Tengai open to the rest of the swarm.

The Locust came at him and Tengai managed to quickly put up another barrier.

"O-or maybe he can help you get rid of your quirk!" Tengai said. "I know you don't want it! The police reports say that it's making you kill! We can help you!"

It was unfortunate that he didn't know that Izuku still had no quirk, and thus no quirk remover would work on him.

**BOOM! **

His shield was shattered once again and the swarm rushed him.

He put up another barrier, blocking the bugs once more.

All but one. One bug slipped through before Tengai could put up his barrier, and landed right on his face.

**BOOM! **

His head burst open like a watermelon briefly splattering blood and bits of brain along the inside of the barrier before the barrier dissipated.

And with that, Izuku moved on. Not looking back.

Back with Overhaul

The three of them, and Eri, have almost reached the exit.

"They're all dead," Chrono said. "Mimic's the only one left." 

"This doesn't make any sense," Shin said. "Why would Midoriya Izuku be attacking us? Our criminal activities aren't public so why would he suddenly attack us?" 

"We are a designated villain group, and Midoriya is a villain who kills villains." Overhaul pointed out. "It doesn't matter if there isn't any proof, he'll act if he thinks we're up to something." 

"Then why is he only after us?" Chrono asked. "Very few people make it out of a Ghost Rider attack, but Midoriya is letting anyone who doesn't attack him go. Even Tengai who tried to stop him was spared. What does he have against us specifically?"

Overhaul thought about that question for a second, before looking down at Eri, who was beginning to stir in his arm. "Maybe it's not us he's after. But her. When I paid off those officers to have a look at Midoriya's files, I found that the kid had been infected with the disease called heroism, despite his quirklessness. If he somehow found out about Eri, then maybe he's trying to get her." 

"Then maybe we should just leave her here for him," Chrono said. 

Overhaul gave Chrono a deadly glare. "Absolutely not. She is necessary for my plans to succeed."

"You can't see your plans through if you're dead!" Chrono pointed out.

"Like I said. I have a plan." Overhaul said.

Back with Izuku.

Izuku was getting very, very annoyed. And with Zarathos subtle manipulation of his emotions, that annoyance, turned to anger.

The walls and floor kept twisting and turning, making it hard to stand and impossible for him to continue.

Izuku raised his hand and unleashed a massive torrent of flames at the walls that were raised to try and stop him, melting through them like nothing, making a clear path for Izuku to progress.

Until Mimic raised some more walls to block Izuku's way.

"**GAHHHHHH!" **Izuku shouted in rage.

"Sit tight Ghost Rider! You ain't going anywhere!" Mimic shouted through the walls.

"**What are you doing?" **Zarathos said. **"I thought you wanted to save the girl, and make that man pay? He's getting away! He's already left this place! He has the girl with him, can't you feel her terror? Get rid of this pest and save her!" **

His anger growing, Izuku decided to run through the walls in front of him.

**THROOM! THROOM! THROOM!  
**

Mimic started to panic as he saw Izuku run through his walls, he had to stop him. At any cost.

In a last-ditch effort, Mimic made all the walls, floor, and ceiling, close in on Izuku attempting, in vain, to crush him. 

"I'll never let you anywhere near the boss! Never!" Mimic shouted, squeezing Izuku tightly inside the building. 

"**...Why?" **Izuku said.

"Huh?" Mimic responded.

"**Why do you all defend that monster?! Despite knowing what he's done?!" **Izuku shouted as his body started glowing brighter and brighter.**"I can see your soul! You respect him! You admire him! All of you did! You all disgust me! I'm going to save that girl! No matter what you do! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" **

Izuku's flames glowed brighter and brighter, until Mimic, and the entire facility was enveloped in Izuku's rage. 

Back with Overhaul.

The three Yakuza had managed to escape through the secret emergency exit and were now walking through the city's shady alleyways, not really wanting to be seen holding an unconscious little girl while dressed like villains.

**KABOOM! **

The ground shook and the people trembled, as a massive explosion erupted from the Yakuza's base.

The people around the three villains started shouting and panicking, wondering what the hell was that.

All the commotion caused Eri to wake up.

"What's h-happening?" Eri asked. 

Overhaul gave her a disgusted glare. "You've caused more deaths."

Eri gave Overhaul a horrified look and whimpered in fear.

"I'm guessing that means mimic is dead." Overhaul said, not showing a sign of remorse after sending all his followers to die.

"At least they bought us time to get away," Chrono said. "We need to lay low." 

"Agreed," Shin said. "We need to go somewhere he won't find us. Maybe-" 

**FWOOSH **

All four of them froze as they heard the sound of roaring fire behind them.

Overhaul turned his head and saw a ring of fire had formed, and on the other side of the ring was nothing but emerald flames.

Then, a skeletal leg stepped out from the portal, then a boney arm emerged, and then, Izuku walked out of the flames.

**"You," **Izuku said. His face was emotionless as usual, but they could feel the sheer hatred that was emitting from Izuku. Hatred that was aimed directly at Overhaul.

The few people that were in the alleyways fled, running as far as they could from the terrifying teen.

Chrono and Shin tried to step in between Izuku and Overhaul, but Overhaul stopped them. Holding Eri tightly to his chest, while disassembling the glove on his other hand.

"Hey there. Let's calm down, and talk this out." Overhaul said calmly. "Afterall, you wouldn't' want her to get hurt right?"

This made Izuku stop. Seeing Eri managed to bring Izuku back to his senses somewhat, keeping him from immediately attacking Overhaul.

_That quirk. It looks like it can take apart whatever he touches. If he put his hand on her..._Izuku stayed still.

"Good." Overhaul said. "Now I'm going to offer you a deal. I'm going to give her to you. And in exchange, you let us live."

Izuku glared at Overhaul, not that he could tell. Deep down, Izuku still didn't really want to kill Overhaul, although thanks to Zarathos, that desire changed almost constantly as he kept imagining that man coming closer to Eri, wielding a needle.

But...with the girl safe in his arms, he might be able to subdue his rage long enough to let the man live, although he sure as hell wasn't letting his getaway, and he might hurt him a bit afterward. 

Izuku nodded and held out his arms, silently demanding the girl.

The two men looked at their boss with confusion. He had been so deadset about not handing the girl over to Ghost Rider, and now it seems that his secret plan was to hand the girl over to Ghost Rider? 

Overhaul walked over to Izuku, holding Eri out while keeping his open hand close to her face.

As Eri came closer and closer to the scary skeleton boy, she didn't know how to feel exactly. She was scared. She was always scared so that was nothing new. But she didn't know if she should be more, or less scared of Izuku. He looked very, very scary, but could he hurt her the same way Overhaul did? Would he kill her over and over again trapping her in a never-ending nightmare? Probably not. He would probably just kill her. At least then her nightmare would be over. 

Eri was practically in Izuku's grasp now. She was surprised by how nice and not harmful his flames were. They felt...warm. Pleasant. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe he was just scary looking and that he would be much nicer than Overhaul. Maybe the nightmare really was over.

Then she saw it. Overhaul's hand, he was reaching for Izuku's arm.

"Run!" Eri shouted.

But it was too late, Overhaul touched Izuku's arm.

**POOF **

Izuku's skeletal body exploded into dust, with only fire where he once stood remaining.

"AH!" Overhaul shouted, as touching the flames instantly set his hand on fire. Before the fire could spread far, Overhaul disassembled his arm, before reassembling it, good as new.

Eri fell to the floor, face-first into the pile of fire and dust that was once Izuku. She sat up and looked in horror at the remains. 

"N-no." She whispered. Someone else died. Because of her. She didn't know how, or why, but she knew it was her fault. It was all her fault. She was a-

"Cursed child." Overhaul said.

Eri's eyes widened with fear as Overhaul's shadow loomed over her. She turned her head and saw Overhauls enraged expression. 

"You tried to warn him, didn't you?" Overhaul said. "You tried to get me killed. You know it's your fault he's dead right? He died trying to get you. Him, and all my men. They all died because of you. You little monster."

Overhaul leaning down towards her, extending his ungloved hand. "You need to be punished."

Eri crawled away in fear, as Overhaul slowly followed her until she hit a wall. 

"You seem to have forgotten. You are a cursed child. A monster that causes nothing but pain and death. This pain, Is what you deserve." Overhaul said as his hand closed in on Eri's face. 

Eri closed her eyes and prepared to die. Over, and over again.

Then, right before the Overhaul's hand reached her, the flames where Izuku once stood exploded upwards, and chains flew out of it and wrapped around Overhaul's wrist.

"What!" He shouted. "HOW!?"

"**How dare you." **Responded Izuku's voice, now deeper, and angrier than ever. **"HOW DARE YOU!" **

****The ground trembled and shook. And the skies darkened as storm clouds came from nowhere and began covering the sky.

The pillar of flames quickly grew larger, and larger, until it was the size of a small building, towering over the small alleyway.

In the flames, something started to form, and in less than three seconds, Izuku had not only reformed himself but grew larger than the surrounding buildings.

More chains flew out of Izuku's body, quickly wrapping themselves around Overhaul. First around his wrist and arms keeping him from moving his hands, then around the rest of his body, before hoisting him up into the air, leaving them face to face.

"Boss!" Chrono and Shin shouted. They tried to attack Izuku, Chrono using his quirk and Shin using his gun. But it was a futile endeavor.

"**YOU KILL! YOU TORTURE! YOU SEND LOYAL MEN TO DIE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL A DEFENSELESS LITTLE GIRL A MONSTER!" **Izuku was angrier than he had ever been in his life, and Zarathos barely had to tamper with his emotions this time. Flames flew out of Izuku's gigantic maw, flying inches away from Overhaul. **"THERE ARE ONLY TWO MONSTERS HERE! YOU! AND ME!" **

"**You want to hurt him right?" **Zarathos said to Izuku. **"You want to make him suffer. Make him go through everything he's put her through." **

"**YES!" **Izuku roared. All thoughts of sparing this man, no...this monster had left. All Izuku wanted right now was to make, him, hurt!

**"We can do that," **Zarathos told him. **"Just look at him. Right in the eyes." **

For once, Izuku did exactly what Zarathos told him, and held Overhaul up to his eyes, staring at him.

Overhaul was scared. And fear was not something he was used to. He was used to being in charge, being strong, being powerful.

But here, staring death in the eye. He was powerless.

And that's when hellfire latched onto his soul. The fire in Izuku's eyes swirled, and pain engulfed the sinful man. 

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Overhaul screamed in pain. He felt like he was being torn apart, over and over again, like he was using his quirk on his whole body times a thousand. He could hear screams, so many screams, all of them felt so familiar. The boss, Eri, the henchmen he killed, the people he tortured. They were all screaming at him, cursing him. Their hatred sinking into his body and burning his soul.

New emotions he's never felt, guilt, remorse, regret, all filled him at once, as tears slid down from his eyes.

In his last moments, he could feel his life fading away. All he could think was, _Boss. I'm sorry. _

Overhaul...no, Kai Chisaki's eyes burned, reducing them to pure black sockets as his soul left his body. Leaving his body a lifeless husk.

Izuku looked at the lifeless body of Overhaul and felt...at ease. It was over. He was dead. He couldn't hurt anyone, ever again.

Calming down slightly, Izuku retracted the chains around Overhaul back into his body, letting his corpse fall to the floor.

As Izuku shrunk back to normal size Chrono and Shin ran over to Chisaki's body.

"Kai! Kai!" Chrono said as he looked at the lifeless body of his friend.

"His eyes," Shin said. 

Chrono looked at Izuku, who was now back to normal size, with rage in his eyes. "You bastard!"

Using his quirk he sent his razor-sharp hair at Izuku, but it did nothing but bounce off his skull. He tried again and again but to no avail. 

Izuku looked at his "attacker's" soul. He saw rage, sorrow, giraffe, loyalty. Loyalty to a monster.

"**They let him hurt her. They're still loyal to him. If you let them live they will hunt her down, and hurt her." **Zarathos said to him. **"Kill them. Keep her safe." **

Filled with the desire to kill and protect, Izuku raised his arm and aimed at the two followers.

Then he heard it.

Crying.

He looked behind him and saw Eri, curled up into a ball against the cold brick wall. Crying.

The intense fear and sadness on her face were clear for all to see, as tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall and he could faintly hear her say, "My fault." 

And just like that, the trance was broken. All the rage and anger drained from his body, and the villains around him faded from his attention until all he saw was a scared helpless girl, crying in an alleyway.

Izuku slowly approached the girl but when she saw him get close she back away, looking at him with fear in her eyes, as if certain that he was going to kill her.

He saw her eyes quickly dart behind him before looking back at him, and when Izuku looked back, he saw his work. Overhaul's dead, lifeless body.

_I-I...I killed him. _Izuku thought.

This time wasn't like all the others. It wasn't Zarathos forcing his rage onto Izuku, making his body perform these horrible deeds like a puppet. This time, Izuku was in control, kind of. It was like a trance, he stormed through Yakuza base in a haze. He wanted to kill Overhaul and save Eri so much that he did whatever he could to get close to him, tearing apart anything and anyone without a thought. And then when he got to Overhaul his rage was so strong that he barely hesitated to kill the man. 

Zarathos was undoubtedly messing with his mind, but it was Izuku doing. It was Izuku's rage and Izuku's actions. And no matter how much Zarathos was messing with his head, that was all that mattered to Izuku.

Chrono saw that Izuku was looking at Overhaul's body in a somewhat remorseful way, and became enraged. "Don't act like you sorry! Don't act you're innocent! You killed him! You killed them all! You called him a monster! Your one too! You're just as bad as him, no worse! You kill without reason! Without cause! You're a demon! A DEMON!"

Izuku couldn't deny most of what he said. He was a monster, he was a demon. HE was the one who killed these people, with his own rage. He was a murderer.

But...was he worse than Overhaul? When he did...whatever he did to Overhaul that killed him, Izuku got to see every sin the man had ever committed.

Izuku did consider himself a monster, one who murdered criminals by the hundreds at this point...but was that really worse than someone who'd killed dozens of innocent people for his own gain, manipulated people into blindly following him, and put his father figure in a comma so he could do horrible inhumane things to his extremely young granddaughter?

He remembered seeing what Overhaul did to Eri from her perspective and feeling the pain he'd caused her. 

**"No," **Izuku said.

He then made two chains come out of his hand, and wrapped them around the two villains, trapping them.

"Gah! Damn you!" Shin shouted.

Izuku ignored them and focused on Eri, who was still looking, fearfully, at him.

Slowly and carefully Izuku approached her. One he reacher her, he kneeled down and very slowly brought his arms around her.

Eri closed her eyes and once again prepared for death.

But death did not come for her.

Instead, when he touched her, she felt that feeling of comforting warmth once more. 

Eri was confused, why wasn't she dead? Why did this fire feel so nice? Why did these arms feel so...kind?

Then she heard something, the sound of flesh growing and moving around and when she opened her eyes, the skeleton boy with the green flames was gone, and instead stood a kind-looking, green-haired boy. And even though the flames were gone, she could still feel that kind, comforting warmth in his arms. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Izuku said to her. "You've been through a lot. You've suffered more than anyone should ever have to. But I'm going to make sure that no one ever hurts you again." 

His words were so kind. Eri couldn't remember the last time she heard kind words.

She found herself instinctively clinging to him, crying into his shoulder. 

Izuku pet the back of her head in a soothing manner. He could blame himself later. But right now he had a chance to do some good. And he'd be damned a second time if he let that chance go.

"I'm a demon," Izuku said to the defeated villains. "But I'm not as bad as him. I don't hurt children." 

And with that, he ran. With Eri safely in his arms.

**Say so to explain something. **

**1:Why didn't Izuku just make a portal to Overhaul in the first place, rather than storming through the entire Yakuza base? Answer: You can chalk that up to Zarathos's influence, higher chance of killing more people if Izuku storms the base. **

**2:Why did Izuku let some people go? He was acting differently in this chapter. Answer: Basically, Zarathos was trying a new approach. Rather than filling Izuku with his rage and hoping he'd just give in and kill people, he's enhancing and exploiting Izuku's own rage and his sense of justice to get Izuku to kill these people. In the end, he could convince Izuku to kill the child torturing Overhaul and he could make Izuku careless about the people who got in his way, but for the guys who were fleeing it would be harder for him to convince Izuku, and if Izuku resisted enough it might have broken him out of his murder trance.  
**

**3: Izuku's too op! Answer: Don't worry Izuku has weaknesses, and soon those weaknesses will be exposed. This story has only just begun. **

**Basically, Zarathos used brute force. It's not very effective. Zarathos used subtle manipulation. It's super effective. **

**That's it for now. If you have any questions then just put them in the reviews. If you see any mistakes then just tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Nezu was waiting patiently in his office when his door opened, and All Might and Mirio stepped into the room.

"Sorry we're late." All Might said.

"Yeah some crazy stuff happened while we were gone." Mirio said. "Probably would have been better if we were around to help."

"No-no it was of the utmost importance that you train to master One for All." Nezu said.

Mirio and All Might had been sent outside of U.A. so All Might could train Mirio on how to master the quirk he had been given in hopes of him being able to stop Izuku.

"Speaking of which, how was your progress?" Nezu asked.

Mirio smiled brightly, before flexing and activating One for All, the power shining off him like lighting bolts.

"I can use 70% of it right now but it won't be long until I can use it all!" Mirio said proudly.

"Well that's good, you should probably do that quickly thought, because Izuku Midoriya is growing more powerful by the day, and he just destroyed the Yakuza." Nezu revealed.

"Wait what!?" All Might's eyes widened.

"Wait the Yakuza! As in the Yakuza, Yakuza!" Mirio asked.

"Yes. Earlier today Izuku Midoriya stormed the Yakuza base and then later destroyed it, along with the leader, Chisaki Kai." Nezu explained. "Many of the Yakuza members died, but surprisingly there were a lot of survivors. And when we captured them, they were so terrified of Midoriya most of them confessed to the many crimes that the Yakuza had committed in exchange for safety."

"Can we even keep them safe?" All Might asked. "Midroya destroyed Tartarus, where on earth would we keep them that would be safe from someone like him?"

"Well, you see myself and some members of the government were thinking on how to do that very thing sometime ago." Nezu explained. "And we decided that the only way to keep a prison safe from Midoriya, is if he doesn't know about it. So we;ve been secretly rebuilding Tartarus in a remote location, underground, while keeping it from public knowledge."

"Ahh! Clever!" Mirio said. "Midoriya can't kill what he can't find."

"Well in theory." Nezu said. "After today, it's fully possible that Midoriya may have an ability that neither he or us know about that could help him find the prison."

All Might frowned. "That's right. You mentioned Midoriya is getting stronger. I assume you mean he's developed new abilities."

"Quite a few new abilities." Nezu said. "After capturing two of the higher ranking members, they told us quite a bit about some abilities we didn't know about before. Firstly, we already knew about his regeneration ability, but we didn't quite know how strong it was, apparently it can restore Midoriya's entire body, even when it is completely destroyed."

"Wait what!?" All Might shouted, blood shooting out of his mouth. Mirio said nothing but the shock was evident on his face.

"Chisaki Kai has the ability to completely destroy anything he touches in an instant, and put it back together in any shape at his digression." Nezu explained. "He managed to touch Midoriya and completely destroyed his body. A few seconds later it grew back. From nothing."

"So he's immortal?" Mirio asked.

"We don't know the full details of this quirk, but yes it seems that fully destroying Midoriya's body, won't kill him." Nezu said. "But that's not all, apparently Midoriya can spit out swarms of exploding insects, capable of tracking down his enemies. Also, possible weather changing abilities, according to the villains he was able to summon small earthquakes and storm clouds. He also is able to increase his size to grow larger than buildings. The limits of all of these abilities are of course, unknown."

"At this point All for One has to be involved." All Might said. "It wouldn't make any sense otherwise."

"Oh but it gets worse." Nezu said pulling up a piece of paper. "You see the way Midoriya killed Chisaki Kai is the most interesting, and terrifying part. According to the villains, Midoriya, who had grown to the size of a building at the time, hoisted Midoriya up to his eyes, and then without even touching him, killed him. And not only did he kill him apparently it was quite a painful death too, the villains said that Chisaki screamed as if every soul was burning before he died. And when his body was later looked at, no one could tell how he died. Other than his eyes, which had been completely destroyed, there were no injuries on his body. And the injuries to his eyes wouldn't have killed him. They looked for anyway he could have died, and they found none. It's as if his body just ceased living. As typical with Midoriya we don't know much about this ability, so for now it is being referred to as the Penance Stare."

"So he can look at people and they die?" Mirio asked.

"We don't know the details but that is a possibility yes." Nezu said.

"Ok this is quickly getting out of hand." Mirio said.

"This got out of hand, a long, long time ago." All Might said.

"At this point I'm not going to even bother calling a meeting. Mirio you are the only hope we have of defeating Midoriya, you need to be able to use 100% of your power, as soon as possible." Nezu said in a more serious tone.

Mirio smiled brightly and gave Nezu a thumbs up. "Don't worry sir, I'll make sure Midoriya gets the help he deserves!"

All Might smiled at his successor's optimism. "That's the spirit young Togata!"

"Also there is one minor detail." Nezu said. "Apparently the Yakuza were holding a little girl. Not much is known about why as many of the lower members didn't know much about her and the higher ranked members refused to say anything, but from what little the lower ranked members did know, it's implied they were torturing her."

The mood of the room took a sudden, and drastic dip and both All Might's and Mirio's smiles fell.

"What?" Mirio and All Might asked, hoping they had heard him wrong.

"It seems the Yakuza was torturing a little girl for some reason." Nezu said, he stated it with his normal peppy tone but on the inside he was almost as furious as the two heroes in front of him. In all honesty. When he read that part of the report, he truthfully was quite happy that many of them died. "However according to the two high ranking members, Midoriya took the girl after killing their leader."

"Well...at least she is free now." Mirio said, barely managing an obviously forced smile. He had not been ready to hear that a small child was being tortured for who knows how long.

All Might could not manage that same amount of positivity. "Still this sounds like more than a minor detail."

"Well as terrible as it is, Midoriya already took care of that situation." Nezu said. "There isn't much we can do about it at this point."

"Shouldn't we be looking for the girl?" All Might asked. "If there are no reports of her being found then she's probably still with Midoriya."

"We don't need to worry about that." Nezu said. "This is far from the first time Midoriya has rescued children, he always tends to drop them off at either their families homes or a police station. We don't have to worry about that."

"Are you sure about that?" All Might asked.

"I am." Nezu said. "I'm sure that she'll be returned to her family soon or we'll find her at a local police station. I'm sure Midoriya knows what to do."

Meanwhile, with Izuku.

Izuku had no idea what to do.

Normally Izuku would ask her where her parents were or where her house was. But since he looked through Overhaul's memories when he killed him, he already knew that Eri's mother had abandoned her, leaving her in the care of her grandfather, who Overhaul put in a coma.

So Izuku sat down in a local library, the place he usually liked to go for some quiet, and looked over his options while Eri was sound asleep on his lap. Luckily the library was closed, which was no issue for someone who could teleport, so he was alone with the girl.

First option, give Eri over to the police. While that may seem like an appealing option, there was one issue. Izuku had taken her from the Yakuza. And while Izuku may have killed the boss of the group and destroyed their main base, the Yakuza was still a big group with a lot of members and a lot of bases, and he did leave two high ranking members alive. And technically the Yakuza were not an illegal group, meaning that they may just be released. In short, it was very possible that if he handed them over to the police, then the Yakuza might just take her back. And while Izuku wasn't sure if that could happen, it was a possibility, and one that Izuku would not allow to happen.

For that reason he also couldn't take her to an orphanage. That and also he didn't like the idea of sending a little girl, who had already suffered enough for a thousand life times, to an orphanage where she would likely be bullied.

He obviously couldn't keep her because, well the reason was rather obvious, so his only option left was to find someone trustworthy to give her to.

Unfortunately for Izuku, he didn't really know any trustworthy people who should have children.

There was his sister who was definitely not an option. For one she was in school, two she was overly paranoid and controlling, and three she was probably not in a mental state where she could handle taking care of a child.

Katsuki was out for...obvious reasons.

So the last person he could think of would be aunt Mitsuki. Izuku didn't think that a girl as meak and afraid as her, needed to be in house with both Mitsuki and Katsuki. Plus Izuku had seen what happens when aunt Mitsuki raises a child, and Izuku didn't want to immagine what Katsuki would be like if he already had horrible trauma in him. So while that option wasn't out of the picture, it was less than ideal.

Then there was the last option, the one that seemed, unfortunately, like the best option.

Keep her until he finds a trustworthy person to give her to. Preferably a hero that could keep her safe.

Izuku sighed and found himself petting the girl's hair. It was strangely calming to him, it made him feel at peace even if just for this moment.

He knew about her quirk thanks to Overhaul's memories. It was another reason he held onto the girl. If she could rewind his body to back before he made the deal, then he could turn himself back to normal.

Of course he didn't know if quirks would work on magic, but he had to at least try. Worst result is that it works and his powers are gone but she accidently undoes his existence. And honestly, he could accept that so long as this nightmare was over.

After a while, the girl opened her eyes. She immediately jolted awake, looking around wildly, not recognizing her surroundings until her eyes landed on Izuku.

"Hi." Izuku said quietly, trying not to freak her out.

Eri didn't say a word, instead she looked at Izuku with a mix of fear, curiosity and hope.

The two just looked at each other for awhile, Izuku having no idea what to say.

Eventually it was Eri who broke the silence.

"Why...why didn't you k-kill me?" Eri asked him.

"Because I came to save you." Izuku said.

"W-why?" Eri asked tearfully. "Overhaul said that you killed bad people. A-and I'm a bad person."

"No you're not." Izuku said softly but sternly. "I know what he said to you. He said you were cursed. That you were a monster. But he's wrong. He lied to you. He was the monster, not you."

Eri looked at him with wide eyes, this was the first time anyone had ever spoken to her so softly, so kindly. Never had anyone held her so carefully, never had anyone been so warm.

Everything about him seemed so trustworthy, so nice. But it didn't make any sense? Why is he being so nice to her? Why would he say she's not a monster? Her curse made her a monster. It's why her mother didn't want her. It's what made her father disappear.

Eri was so confused, her head hurt. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. People got angry when she cried, and she didn't want to make Ghost Rider mad at her.

But Izuku could tell when someone was trying not to cry, and he knew why. Overhaul would punish her severely in order to get her to stop crying.

Izuku wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's ok. You can cry as much as you need. I will never hurt you. I promise."

Eri didn't know why, but she believed him. Tears started rolling down her cheeks once again, and she hugged Izuku tightly, trying to envelop herself in as much of his warmth as possible.

After a few seconds, Eri's horn started to glow.

Izuku's eyes widened. _Is her quirk starting to activate?_

And then Izuku felt it, his body shifting and changing, getting smaller and smaller as he rapidly became younger.

When Eri felt Izuku's body get smaller, she gasped and immediately got off of him.

By the time Eri completely removed herself from him, Izuku had already been transformed into a small child, looking to be around Eri's age.

"Did it work!?" Izuku said in his younger, high pitch voice.

Eri didn't stick around to see what Izuku was talking about, and instead ran as far as she could, thinking that she had made him angry, or that now that he knew her quirk he would think she was a monster.

Izuku watched her run with a sad expression on his face. _She probably thinks that I'm mad. Well she can't get far when all the doors are locked. I'll go after her once I've confirmed if- _

"**I'm still here." **

"Damn it!" Izuku shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

"**While the girls power may work on our body, our soul will remain untouched, and that is where our power lies." **

_So no quirk is gonna be able to fix me. _Izuku pouted, his childish face making this look adorable. _I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. _

"**I would suggest that you destroy this body. Unless you want to be stuck in this childish form." **

_I can do that? _Izuku wondered.

"**Every time your body regenerates it goes back to the state and age of after you were first resurrected." **

Izuku sighed. _So I probably can't even die of old age. _

He took a deep breath, and activated his powers.

Once again Izuku's body burned, however this time it was much faster and rather then turning into a skeleton, every part of him burned, even the bone, until there was nothing left but fire.

After a few seconds Izuku reformed his body, now back to his normal state.

"Ow." Izuku groaned.

After remaking his clothes, Izuku decided to go get Eri.

It wasn't very hard to find her, the place only had a few exits and all of them were locked.

He found her banging against the main entrance, desperately trying to flee, her horn still glowing. It was a heartbreaking sight.

The girl turned her head and saw Izuku behind her, she looked back at the door knowing that it would not open.

As Izuku approached her, she closed her eyes and once again readied herself for pain.

But once again, that pain never came, instead all she felt was a warm hand on her head.

When she opened her eyes she saw Izuku kneeling down, his right hand transformed and patting her head.

"I figured that, your quirk probably couldn't affect me like this." Izuku said. "I promised that I wouldn't hurt you, remember."

"W-why?" Eri asked. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it." Izuku said. "You deserve to be happy."

Eri didn't understand, she just didn't. No one had ever said things like this to her. But...he didn't hurt her. She cried, she ran from him, she even used her quirk on him. But he didn't hurt her.

Slowly her horn stopped glowing and her quirk deactivated. She cautiously got closer to him, finally showing some sign of trust.

Izuku smiled slightly. He didn't expect her to fully trust him, not after seeing him as a ginormous skeleton monster, but for now he just wanted her to not be afraid of him.

A part of him, needed her not to be so afraid of him.

"W-what are we going to do now?" She asked.

That was a really good question.

It was time for him to make a decision.

And for now, he only had one real option.

"For now, you're going to stay with me." Izuku said. "And I'll keep you safe."

Eri looked at him fearfully and nodded. "T-thank you G-ghost Rider."

"Izuku." he corrected. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, please call me that."

"O-ok...Izuku." Eri said.

Izuku smiled and picked her up.

Finding a place for her wouldn't be easy. Nothing was when it came to his life.

But he'd do it for her.

Because she deserved to be happy.

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but to be fair the last chapter was longer than normal. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Review and have a nice day. **


	10. Chapter 10

This was going to be harder than he thought.

At this point, Izuku should expect his life to be nothing but a series of hurdles followed by more hurdles.

Finding a home for Eri would be rather difficult.

He couldn't just go around asking people if they wanted to take her in for a few reasons. One, her quirk was extremely dangerous. Two, Izuku was one of the most wanted people in Japan right now so if he started gathering people's attention, then it would be a problem. And three, the Yakuza were still out there. Even if Izuku destroyed the main base and killed their boss, the Yakuza was a far-reaching criminal empire that stretched across Japan. It was much, much smaller than it used to be, but it was still a large villain organization. 

And even if it wasn't the Yakuza, if people found out about Eri's quirk and what it could do, then there are many villains and even non-villains that would try to get Eri. Use her. Hurt her. 

He would never allow that.

He needed to find someone that was pure, that was strong, that would protect her.

He needed a hero. She needed a hero.

But for right now, he would have to do.

Izuku opened his eyes, waking from his slumber and immediately feeling the sensation of a small figure breathing on top of him.

Said small figure was Eri, who had fallen asleep on top of his chest and in his arms.

He didn't need to sleep, in fact, he didn't even want to sleep, he would have rather stayed awake and kept watch. But he quickly found that Eri would have nightmares if he didn't have her sleep close to him. And despite that fact he didn't have the ability to feel physically tired, the warmth of Eri's little body on his chest, the slight sound of her breathing, and the feeling of just not being alone anymore lulled him right to sleep. 

Izuku had found an abandoned church that he was now using as shelter. He was aware of the irony.

Izuku tried to get up as slowly and carefully as he could, but despite that, the minute Izuku moved Eri's grip on Izuku's hoodie tightened.

Even since Izuku saved her and promised to protect her, Eri clung to him every second of the day. And while he did find this adorable and heartwarming, he also knew that it would be horribly painful when he inevitably would have to leave her. 

Izuku put an arm around her, and got up, trying to make sure she wouldn't fall when he got up.

He was somewhat used to being clung to. Izuka would have super glued herself to him if she could(And with her quirk she basically did sometimes), but the difference here was that this was less...forceful and...angry. Eri was clinging to him because she was scared and he was the only thing she knew that was safe. Izuka clung to him because she thought he would die if she looked away from him for more than a second. 

_Well, in the end, I guess she wasn't wrong. _Izuku thought. Now he wished Izuka hadn't left his side so soon. Maybe things would have been different if he just had some more time to think.

Izuku shook his head. Now was not the time to think about what-ifs. He had work to do. 

He walked over to the table where he had put some of the food that he bought. It was all non-perishable of course. Because while he could just buy a fridge, this church had no power to make it work. And even then this place was likely just a temporary hideout anyway. 

He took an apple and started eating it as quietly as he could.

As he ate, he looked right down at Eri. His eyes glowed green as he stared at her soul.

Looking into people's souls was...strange. A soul was a person's entire being. All their hopes, dreams, their past, their thoughts, their feelings. Everything. And he could see it all. 

Eri's feeling's always revolved around one thing. Fear. She was always so frightened that she would wake up and she would be back at the Yakuza base. Or that she would turn around and Izuku would be gone. Or that she would do something wrong and she would get punished. 

Izuku started petting her head while he ate.

He wanted to make that fear go away, but he had no idea how.

But on the bright side, there was something new growing within her soul. Hope. For the first time in a long time, she was experiencing things like love and happiness. Even if she was hesitant to feel them. She had hope that maybe things would be better. 

Izuku needed to find someone to nurture that hope.

He had a list. A list of heroes he thought might be able to take care of Eri. His plan was to go around and look into the souls of the people on the list, to see if they were truly going to take care of Eri well. She deserved the best after what she's been through and Izuku would make damn sure she would get it. 

"**While the girl is asleep. I have something interesting you might want to...investigate." **

That was something else Izuku had been worried about. Zarathos had been strangely...well behaved. I was a few days since he saved Eri, and Zarathos hadn't tried to force him to kill anyone since. He'd tried to convince him to kill the remaining Yakuza members, but he never tried to force him like usual.

It was nice that he could focus on Eri rather than trying to find her a home and trying not to go on a murderous rampage. But on the other hand, this was very out of character for the demon, and it left Izuku at the conclusion he was planning something. 

_What do you want Zarathos? _Izuku thought.

"**I found the girl's mother." **

Izuku froze for a second, before asking. _How? _

"**I track sinners through the spilled blood of the innocent. And every drop of blood spilled from that girl is that fault of that woman." **

"But that would mean you tracked her a few days ago. And you're not normally capable of tracking someone for that long." Izuku said out loud accidentally. 

"**That is because you're normally resisting me, and tampering with my power." **

"Ok, I guess that makes sense," Izuku mumbled, still not realizing he had gone from thinking to talking out loud. "But why wait? Why tell me now?" 

"**I waited until you had settled down first." **

Izuku didn't trust that at all but decided not to press it for now. He was enjoying the period of no killing and he didn't want to press his luck. "Well, I'm not interested." 

"**We both know that's not true. I'm sure you would feel better if you gave that woman a little...talk. Eye to eye." **

Izuku knew what he was implying. "If what you said is true about her being responsible for Eri's pain, then that would kill her dozens of times over. Painfully."

The stare. It was an ability that Izuku found very...scary. Its potency was based on the person's sins. The more you've sinned and the more egregious the sin, the more lethal and painful the stare was. No matter how minor the sin you would be forced to relive it and experience the pain you've caused.

"**Is that any less than she deserves? She threw her own child into hell. All because she was a coward." **

"She didn't know what Overhaul was going to do." Izuku defended.

It felt wrong. Defending that woman. In truth, Izuku did despise her. She gave her child away to a mob boss. Even if Eri killed her own father, calling her a monster, a cursed child, and throwing her away was something no parent should do. Ever. 

"**I will keep her location in mind. In case you have a change of heart."**

"What are you planning?"

...No answer.

Before Izuku could elaborate further, he heard a tiny yawn.

Looking down, he could see Eri's eyes had opened up.

"Izuku?" Eri yawned. "Who were you talking to?"

_Was I talking out loud!? _Izuku thought nervously.

"No one Eri. I was just talking to myself." Izuku lied. "Hey, why don't you have an apple." 

Eri's eyes widened in excitement and she nodded her head.

Izuku smiled as Eri took small, excited nibbles out of the fruit.

He had learned that Eri loved apples, he could see some joy lighting up within her as she ate it.

But despite that, she still didn't smile. She never smiled. 

After they finished eating, Izuku placed Eri down. "Ok, you know what to do."

Eri looked at him nervously, still unsure if she should really be doing this.

Izuku gave her a reassuring smile, that filled Eri with enough courage to proceed.

She closed her eyes and her horn began to glow.

Then, she put her hand on Izuku.

And he disappeared. Leaving only his clothes behind.

Eri held her breath, she had failed again. She knew what was going to happen next, but these moments when he was gone still scared her.

Then, out of nowhere, a flame popped into existence, before getting bigger, and bigger. Until it eventually became about as big as Izuku.

Bone and flesh started growing rapidly inside the flames. And soon Izuku was reformed.

Eri's quirk couldn't kill Izuku. Even if his whole body was destroyed, his soul would remain. And his soul is where his powers lie. And thus he would only ever be able to be truly harmed or killed if his soul was attacked.

As such, Izuku would have Eri use her quirk on him freely, in order to help her learn to control it.

"It's ok Eri," Izuku reassured her. "Let's try again." 

An hour later.

After attempt, after attempt, after attempt, they had finally gotten their desired result.

Izuku was now about nine years old and Eri stood back. Izuku figured that going out like this would make it less likely that he would be found. After all, no one tended to pay attention to children that weren't theirs.

"I-I did it," Eri said, the slightest bit of elation in her voice. 

"Good job Eri!" Izuku praised her. "Now remember what I told you about turning it off."

"Turning off a faucet?" Eri said.

"That's right," Izuku said. "You can do it Eri!" 

Eri closed her eyes and concentrated, she imagined turning off the water in the sink. Her horn's glow flickered but didn't stop. 

After a little bit, Izuku asked her to stop, because she was overexerting herself.

After a few more attempts, Eri finally managed to turn off her quirk. 

Eri sat down tiredly. Using her quirk made her tired, and trying to control it made her even more tired.

Controlling her quirk was less like trying to turn off a faucet and more like trying to tame a wild animal. But due to Eri's lack of knowledge and experience about...well anything really, it was the best analogy Izuku could use.

Izuku laid Eri down on the mattress and put a blanket over her. "You did so good Eri. I know you'll be able to control your quirk soon."

Izuku patted her on the head as she fell asleep.

The minute Izuku started to leave her side, Eri's arms started moving around, searching for him.

Izuku moved quickly and handed her the All Might plush they got. 

After making sure she was ok, Izuku headed out.

First person on his list, Endeavor.

Unfortunately, Izuku was unable to transform while he was like this. Doing so would cause him to regenerate back into his teenage form. 

However, Izuku had found ways around this.

He made a chain using his powers beforehand and then left it out. 

Something interesting that Izuku discovered is that anything he made using his powers, would stick around unless he destroyed it, and even after he transformed back, he would still be able to use the magic that was imbued in the item. 

Using the chain, Izuku made a portal to Endeavor's house, going right past the house's security system.

Izuku walked onto the lawn of the number two hero. Holding his breath as he did so.

He knew very well that Endeavor couldn't beat him. Endeavor fighting him would be like a water hose fighting a tsunami.

But the part of Izuku that was still a hero worshiper, and the part of Izuku that kept his self-esteem at rock bottom, told him to run for the hills. 

Regardless, Izuku walked forward, sneaking as best he could until he was close to the building.

_Alright. Let's see if he's home. _Izuku thought.

Izuku turned on his soul vision and looked around. 

After a bit of looking around, he saw Endeavor. His soul was exactly what Izuku thought it would be like. A flame, sizzling with discontent, quick to erupt if provoked.

Having found his target, Izuku looked deeper.

And what he saw left him stunned.

_Oh my god. _Izuku thought as he looked deeper through Endeavor's memories. 

All the abuse, the neglect, the pain. All caused by him. 

Ignoring his children, beating his wife when she got disobedient to the point of driving her insane. And the "training" he did with Shoto. He saw it all.

_Wha-wha- _Izuku was taken aback. _This...what. How could…_

Izuku wanted to vomit from the sheer disgust he felt at that moment.

_How could...he's the number two hero! How could he do this! _Izuku thought.

"**It is disgusting indeed. But tell me, what do you plan on doing about it?" **

_Doing...about it. _Izuku repeated in his mind, as he realized that much to his horror this was likely still going on. Not what he was doing to his wife, but the abuse with Shoto…

Zarathos was right. He needed to do something.

But what?

If he told anyone about this then they wouldn't believe him. He was one of the most wanted people in Japan and Endeavor was the number two hero.

He could try and catch it on camera or something, but that would be difficult. His powers were not made to be subtle. And even if he did succeed in that, people would probably still claim it was fake.

**"You know away. A way of punishing him. Of making him stop."  
**

_I'm not going to kill him! _Izuku thought.

"**You don't need to. To cause him to reflect. To punish him without the spilling of his blood. All you need to do is use the stare." **

_The-the stare. Wouldn't that kill him? _Izuku asked.

**"The stare only kills the most horrible of sinners. His sins are not enough. We will not die. Only suffer the pain that he himself caused. A fitting punishment is it not?" **

Izuku grit his teeth. He was angry. Furious even. He was never really one to look up to Endeavor, but Izuku had still respected and trusted him as the number two hero. He felt betrayed. 

But did that mean he should essentially torture him? Was it ok to permanently scar a person's mind for something like this? 

Zarathos saw an opportunity to capitalize on Izuku's uncertainty and took it.

"Ahh!" Izuku screamed, as suddenly his head was filled with all the sins of Endeavor, as seen from his perspective.

Izuku saw all of it in brutal detail, each memory making him more upset and angry.

He knew that Zarathos was trying to trick him.

But he just couldn't let him get away with this.

Meanwhile, with Endeavor.

Endeavor grimaced as he rapidly sorted through paperwork in his office.

It was Endeavor's least favorite part of the job. Definitely the most boring.

Perhaps he should have Shoto do some of this. It would train him to endure extreme boredom while doing tedious tasks.

"Ahh!" Endeavor heard an unfamiliar scream coming from outside.

The number two hero immediately stood up and ran to his window to see what the screaming was, and when he got there he saw a pillar of flames.

Before Endeavor could act on this, a chain flew out of the flames right at him.

The hero dodged the chain, rolling back as it broke through the window.

The chain shot down at Endeavor, homing in on him.

Endeavor threw a chair at the chain, which reacted by wrapping around it and destroying it. 

More chains burst through the walls towards Endeavor.

Endeavor dodged the chains, before sending a fireball through the wall of his office and jumping out of the hole it made onto the grass below. 

Now he could clearly see his attacker. Izuku Midoriya, the Ghost Rider.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Endeavor barked. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"**What is the meaning of this!?" **Izuku yelled back at him. **"I should be the one asking that! How could you do that! To your own family!" **

"What are you talking about!?" Endeavor shouted. "I haven't done anything to my family!"

"**Lair!" **Enraged at the hero's response, Izuku's chains swerved back and drove right at Endeavor. 

Flames burst out of Endeavor's feet, helping him dodge the chains with increased speed.

Endeavor charged up a fireball before launching it right at Izuku.

The fireball hit but, predictably, did nothing.

_Nothing. According to reports, his flames can still burn underwater. Meaning trying to suffocate his flames probably won't do me any good. _Endeavor thought as he dodged more of the chains. _He normally only attacks criminals. Why is he here? He mentioned my family...did he find out about Rei?! No, he couldn't have. Midoriya must be on some sort of rampage. If I can bring him to his senses then maybe I can find some way to beat him.  
_

"Midoriya snap out of it! Endeavor shouted at Izuku. "You're not even attacking villains any more! Gain control of yourself!"

"**I am in control! **Izuku shouted back, frustrated at having underestimated Endeavor's ability to dodge his chains. **"And you're worse than a villain! How could you do that to your wife! Your children!" **

Izuku secretly made a chain shoot out from his foot into the ground, completely hidden from the hero's sight.

Meanwhile, Endeavor was shocked by what Izuku had said. _So he does know about Rei. How? How could he have known that? Is that yet another part of his damned quirk!? _

Before Endeavor could respond to this, a chain popped up out of the ground behind Endeavor.

"Wha-gah!" Endeavor couldn't react fast enough and was ensnared by the chain.

Izuku brought Endeavor closer, as the hero struggled to try and free himself. He tried heating up, engulfing his body in the hottest flames that he could, trying to melt the flaming chains. But this obviously didn't work.

Izuku used his chains to force Endeavor on his knees.

"What are you-" Endeavor was cut off as Izuku grabbed the sides of his head, making the hero look at him right in his flaming eye sockets.

"**No more talk. Time for Penance." **Izuku said.

Endeavor saw the flames in Izuku's eye sockets glow, as he quickly found it impossible to look away.

And then the suffering began. Memories started flashing in front of his eyes, memories of neglect, of abuse.

"Gah! Ahh!" Endeavor gasped in pain, as he felt himself burning. It was far worse then when he overused his quirk, it was as if the flames were engulfing his entire being. And it was not just physical pain, forced feelings of loneliness, sadness, longing, hate. All the grief he forced upon his family was now being forced upon him. 

But before Izuku could continue with the stare, he was suddenly engulfed in a huge iceberg.

"Gah." Endeavor started breathing heavily, as the process was halted. The pain lessened but didn't stop. 

Shoto ran out of the house towards his father, who was still trapped by the chains.

The hero in training touched the chain with his right arm, finding that he didn't get burned at all.

He tried to freeze the chain, hoping to make the chains brittle. But the chains melted the ice immediately. 

_How the hell does these flames work!? _Todoroki thought.

Before Todoroki could try any more fruitless attempts, the ice burst into flames, releasing Izuku.

Shoto stood in front of his father defensively, knowing very well he couldn't win this fight but wasn't going to just let Izuku win. 

Izuku looked at Shoto, and then at Endeavor, who was spasming in pain.

_The stare didn't finish. Should I keep going? _Izuku thought for a moment. _No. It looks like I've done enough. And I don't want to risk hurting Todoroki either. _

With that decision made, Izuku recalled the chain that was around Endeavor, freeing him and making him fall back onto the ground.

Shoto looked at Izuku in surprise, as the skeleton boy started whipping around his chain, making a portal open.

"Wait!" Shoto said, making Izuku stop for a moment. "Why did you come here!? Why did you attack my...him."

Izuku turned his head to look at Shoto. **"I couldn't let him get away. With what he had done. What he was doing. I'm sorry." **

And with that Izuku exited through the portal, before closing it behind him.

Shoto looked at where Izuku was in disbelief. _How did he...how did he know? _

After a few seconds of being in shock, Shoto eventually recovered and looked at his father, who was now passed out on the ground.

He was still breathing but looked like he was in pain. He was tossing and turning like someone having a horrible nightmare.

"What did he...do to you?" Shoto whispered.

**So that's all for now. I have something interesting planned for Endeavor and his family. **

**Anyway. Please review and have a nice day.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku fell onto the floor of the church, mentally exhausted. 

_Whyyyyyyy. _Izuku groaned internally. _None of the heroes on the list were any good. How long is this gonna take?  
_

Eri ran over to Izuku trying to make sure he was alright with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Eri I was just tired," Izuku admitted. 

"O-oh," Eri said. 

After about half a minute Izuku was about to get up, but suddenly he felt Eri pat his head.

It was very awkward and stiff. Like a scared child petting a dog for the first time.

"Eri?" Izuku was confused, normally Eri was the one who needed comforting.

Eri flinched and stopped. "I-I'm sorry. Wh-when you do that to me I feel better. I-I thought if I did it to you then…"

Izuku brought Eri over to him and started patting her on the head. "You're such a good girl Eri."

Eri seemed stunned by that, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

She came closer to Izuku and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hugging him as best she could.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Izuku eventually got up and Eri hesitantly stopped hugging him and instead started holding his hand.

"Let's go back to the books again," Izuku said, receiving a nod from the young girl. 

Izuku had been stealing books from local libraries and bookstores. At first, it was just any books relating to demons or magic. But one day Eri was looking at the books and that was when Izuku found out that she couldn't read. 

After that Izuku started taking children's books and so Izuku would often take the opportunity to read to her and teach her how to read.

Izuku went over to Eri's book pile(Which he kept separate from his own books) and picked up one of the books.

"Ah, I remember this one." Izuku smiled. "All Might's great adventure!" 

Izuku took the book and walked himself and Eri over to the bed and sat down, Eri taking her place on his lap.

Eri loved when Izuku read to her. She would stare at the book as he read, looking at the pictures and trying to imagine them moving and doing the things Izuku said they were, and whenever Izuku stopped and tried to get her to say some of the words, she would try her best to do so, often with middling success.

Once the story was finished, Izuku closed the book. "It's been a long time since I read that book."

"You read it before?" Eri asked him, her face adorned with a curious expression.

"Yeah. Back when I was your age." Izuku recalled the memory. "Mom used to read me and my sister this book a lot when we were younger. Then later on my sister demanded that she read the story instead, so every night she would read me the book, and she was so proud of herself that I didn't even tell her I got tired of the story after the fiftieth time."

"You had a mama?" Eri asked. She faintly remembered her own mother. Some foggy memories to happier days, ending in a feeling of betrayal and sadness. They weren't memories she liked to relive.

Izuku's smile fell and his expression took a one-eighty. "Yes...I did. But...I don't anymore."

"Did she leave you too?" Eri asked him.

"No!" Izuku reacted, scaring Eri a little. "S-sorry I yelled Eri. No, my mom didn't leave me. She loved me too much to do that."

There was a short pause before Eri asked. 

"Does that mean my mama didn't love me?" Eri asked him sadly.

In the top ten worst moments of Izuku's life, he ranked this a solid fourth place. Third place would go to seeing her get tortured by Overhaul, second was his first murder, and first would definitely have to go to when he saw his mother die because of his mistake. 

Izuku was sweating rapidly, unsure of what to say to her, and desperately trying to find an answer. 

"**Just tell her the truth. Her mother didn't love her and still doesn't." **

_You can't just say that to a person! Let alone a child!  
_

"**She is asking you a question she already knows the answer to. She was there when she called her a monster. When she abandoned her and left her in the hands of sinners. How would you explain those actions to her if you lied to her?" **

…_.I hate it when you're right. _

"**That's unfortunate. Considering I am always right." **

"Well...how do I say this." Izuku struggled for words. "No, she didn't. But she was a bad mother. And a bad person in general. So she doesn't matter. I'm here and I love you." 

"You-you do?" Eri seemed shocked to hear that.

"Yes! You are the best thing to happen to my life recently." Izuku said.

That wasn't saying much but Eri didn't need to know that.

"Does...does that mean you won't leave me?" Eri asked him.

Izuku was astounded at his ability to dig his own grave.

_Uhhhhhhhhh! What do I do, what do I do!? _Izuku started panicking in his mind. _If I tell her yes then she might be bad for her mental health later when I have to leave! But if I say no then she might not trust me anymore! She might even try to run away. _

"**You could just not leave her." **

_Are you kidding me! I can't do that! How could I take care of her! A girl like her needs love and support from family and friends! She needs a home and warm meals! She needs a therapist! I can't give her any of those things and no one is going to take in an unstoppable mass murderer. ...Well...not anybody I can trust anyway. Oh god, she's starting to think I'm gonna say no I have to do something.  
_

"**You have already told her a harsh truth. Why not balance it out with a kind lie?" **

Izuku thought about it and tried to weigh his options.

And then he thought of a third option.

"Look Eri the sun is going down!" Izuku tried to distract her.

It worked and Eri looked towards the tinted window to see that the sun was in fact setting.

"We need to go, fast!" Izuku said, quickly getting up and grabbing his chain.

Izuku opened a portal and he and Eri walked through it.

The portal led to a cliffside looking over the water, which had a perfect view of the setting sun. And it was far away from everyone else so it was the perfect place for Izuku and Eri to look at the sunset.

Eri looked at the setting sun with wide eyes, marveling at the orange sky and the reflection in the water.

_Looks like I managed to distract her...for now. _Izuku thought.

"Izuku," Eri said. "Why does the sun go away?" 

"It's not going away Eri." Izuku corrected. "It's just resting for a while." 

"Oh," Eri responded. "Goodnight sun." 

Izuku felt like he could explode from the sheer cuteness.

Sometime later

After getting back into the church Izuku tucked Eri into bed.

"Izuku?" Eri said.

"Yes, Eri?" Izuku responded. 

"What is love?" Eri asked.

_What is it with her and these hard questions today!? _Izuku thought. "Well...love is...complicated. There's a lot of different versions of love and even those versions of love are different for each person. Loving an object, loving a family member, loving a person. There's a lot of versions of love so I can't really explain it very well. Sorry...um...to put it simply, love is...when you like someone, but it feels like you like them more than just liking them."

Eri didn't really understand, but she also didn't want to annoy Izuku with too many questions so she just decided to ask one.

"What's your version of love?" Eri asked.

"My version of love…" Izuku thought about that for a second. "My version of love is...when I want to protect someone no matter what. When I want to see them grow and be happy. That's what my version of love is...at least for you and my sister."

Eri had trouble understanding this. Not the part about what love was. But because of the fact that he said he loved her. And what that meant.

She didn't understand a lot. But she at least understood one thing.

"Izuku," Eri said. "I...love you too." 

Izuku felt like he was having a heart attack. His emotions were conflicted and clashing in all sorts of ways.

"T-thank you Eri." Izuku barely managed to croak out. "Now go to sleep. You need to rest." 

"Ok." Eri nodded. "You're not going to sleep?"

"I'm going to sleep later. I have a few things to do first, so just take All Might and he'll keep you safe." Izuku said while handing her the All Might plush.

Eri seemed hesitant as she took the plush. "Can you hold my hand."

Izuku gave her the warmest smile he could manage. "Of course."

And so Izuku held Eri's hand until she fell asleep.

Sometime later.

Izuku walked outside the church, leaning against the wall and sliding down.

_That was a sweet moment...so why couldn't I enjoy it! _Izuku was so frustrated. That was the sweetest thing anyone had said to him in a while and it was adorable. But at the same time, he knew it would crush her when he had to leave her. _It's like someone is purposely making my life miserable. _

"**I suspect that would be Mephisto's doing." **

Izuku grit his teeth at hearing that demon's name again. That bastard tricked him, and killed his mother, if he wasn't so concerned with Zarathos then he would probably be looking for a way to get rid of that demon permanently. _What does he have to do with this?_

"**I have a theory. I can not prove it, but after looking through your memories and learning your knowledge, I suspect that quirks in their entirety may have been the doing of Mephisto." **

Izuku's eyes widened. "What? Why? Why would a demon want to give everyone superpowers?" 

**"That's exactly it. Not everyone got quirks, did they? And why is that?"  
**

"Well...genetically quirklessness gets passed down through families and-"

"**But both your parents have quirks. And your parents have quirks. And your grandparents have quirks. The chances of you being quirkless, or anyone, being quirkless should be much lower than twenty percent. And yet, has it ever dipped below that number?" **

"No...no it hasn't." Izuku was still confused.

**"And if it's all genetic-based, then how did there come to be such a large amount of people with quirks in such a short time? It's almost like someone wanted it to be this way."  
**

"And you think Mephisto used magic to create quirks?" Izuku asked.

**"I know magic was involved somehow. Humans were capable of magic before, but it was never this widespread, and it was never ingrained into their bodies like this. When I first saw these quirks I just thought that you people had stopped burning magic users. But once I started getting a better look at these quirked people, I knew it was something different."  
**

"Humans can use magic?" Izuku asked in disbelief.

"**There is a man who can punch mountains into pebbles and you find it hard to believe that magic might be involved in that?" **

"Well, when you put it like that," Izuku muttered. "But how could Mephisto even do that? If he's that powerful then why not just do whatever he wants?" 

**"Mephisto's power is limited away from his domain. And on the mortal plane, he is nearly powerless unless he is making or had made a deal with a human, or giving a proper sacrifice. My guess is he most likely managed to gather a few hundred of his followers, and either had them gather sacrifices or sacrifice themself to power his magic in order to perform such a feat."  
**

"But that still doesn't explain why he would do that," Izuku commented. 

"**Mephisto only wants a few things. To gather souls in his domain, to corrupt the hearts of mankind, and to enjoy the suffering of any living thing." **

"But how do quirks do any of that? Quirks are great." Izuku said.

"**They are now. But were they so great to have many years ago?" **

Izuku wondered about what he was going on about, and then he realized. The transition.

The transition period was a time when quirks had just started to become prominent. Back then people with quirks were called mutants, and the people without quirks feared and hated them. Discrimination, harassment, assault, and even being hunted down and killed or put into a concentration camp, were all fates that awaited you if you had a quirk back then. Of course, the people with quirks fought back, and this eventually led to world war 3. Millions died until the people with quirks won, leading thousands of people without quirks to die afterward. 

It was a bloody time in which the entire world was wrapped in pain and suffering.

Something that Mephisto would love.

Izuku's skin started to warm, becoming hotter and hotter as he started to transform from sheer anger.

"**I see you get it. And let us think about it further. How has there always been a stable twenty percent of the population without quirks? Well tell me Izuku, how has your life been as someone without a quirk?" **

Izuku's head burst into flames as he realized the depths of Mephisto's plan. "He's created a minority of people who'll be shunned and are literally powerless to fight back! Not to mention all the people who get harassed for having villainous or weak quirks! He's the one responsible for all this, this...**gahhhh!"**

**"Even without any sacrifices, Mephisto can affect people's lives on a small scale. Do you think that it was a coincidence that a demonic book fell on you just as you were at your lowest? For all, you know Mephisto could have been manipulating your life from the very beginning."  
**

Izuku wanted to scream out with rage. Or set something on fire. Or just destroy something.

But he barely managed to stop himself. His green flames burning brightly outside the church. He needed to make sure he didn't wake up Eri.

_One day! One day Mephisto! You'll get what you deserve! _Izuku swore in his head.

**"Mmmmm. For that, you'll need power. My power. If you undo the seal upon our power, then we could kill Mephisto at any time."  
**

Izuku thought about what Zarathos just said. _But that would mean not only keeping you inside me. But making you more powerful. _

"**There is a price for everything." **

There were a few minutes of silence before Izuku started transforming back. 

"You got me riled up." Izuku calmed himself. "Although I don't think you're lying. I can't let you trick me so easily. I'll get rid of you first. And then Mephisto will pay."

"**If you get rid of me, you will be nothing. You would have even less power than the average human. How do you plan on getting rid of a demon lord in that state?" **

"I'll find away. Humans can learn magic right? Then I'll use that." Izuku said. 

"**You think human magic can rival that of a demon?" **

"All Might and Overhaul were able to hurt us weren't they?" Izuku pointed out. "If it weren't for our regeneration, then we would have died. And since you said quirks originated from magic

"**But we still won. And this is not even our full power." **

"And that wasn't All Might's full power either," Izuku said. "He's not in his prime." 

Zarathos stayed silent.

Izuku smiled at finally winning against the demon. Even if it was a minor victory.

"Well, right now my first priority is finding Eri a home," Izuku said. "And I still have no clue how to do that." 

"**I think I may know of a solution. Do you remember when I said I found that girl's mother?" **

"I'll make another suicide attempt before I take Eri back to her," Izuku growled. 

"**That was not what I was suggesting. It's possible that the girl has relatives. Ones that would want to take care of and protect the girl. And that woman would be the only way to find out about such relatives." **

Izuku considered this. He didn't really have any other leads. And while he didn't like the idea of getting so close to someone he hated, he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Fine." Izuku sighed. "Let's get this over with.

**So I know that quirks being magic is something that some people are not going to like. But I'm not going to have quirks(Superpowers that are basically magic) and actual magic be two separate things. That would just be confusing.  
**

**And while some quirks are explained scientifically, there are also quirks like Ochaco's, Nighteye's, and Overhaul's that are basically magic and go completely unexplained. **

**Also, no one knows where quirks come from. There are theories but no there is no solid answer to where quirks came from. People just started being born with them. So I just made them magic. **

**Oh, and that Mutants reference, it was just a reference. Nothing more. **

**Also, the next chapter is gonna be a big fight and we'll discover one of Izuku's weaknesses, make sure to review. Have a nice day!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, let's get one thing straight. The Ghost Rider, Zarathos, and Mephisto in this story are nowhere near as strong as the Ghost Rider, Zarathos, and Mephisto in the comics. I saw some people in the reviews saying how Ghost Rider could fight the Hulk and how Mephisto fought Galactus. All Marvel characters being put into this fic will have their power level adjusted(Most likely nerfed) to match better with the world of MHA. If I made these characters as strong as they are in the comic, then it would make all the MHA characters almost irrelevant. Which is not what I want at all. Izuku is op, but power wise he's only as op  
**

Oya Warui was having a pretty average day.

She went to work. Dealt with overwhelming annoying people all day and worked through monotonous, tedious paperwork. 

Then she went home. Grabbed a bottle of whatever alcoholic substance she could get her hands on. And then drink.

Yup. It was a perfectly normal day.

Until a fiery portal opened up in her living room.

Oya gasped, dropping the bottle and causing it to shatter on the floor.

Before she could do anything else, chains flew out of the portal, wrapping around her and binding her to her chair.

"No." She gasped. "These chains!"

Her fears were confirmed when Izuku, in his skeleton form, walked out of the portal.

"No!" Oya screamed. "I-I'm not a villain! I haven't done anything wrong! I swear!"

Izuku looked at her for a moment, before transforming back into his human form.

"That's a lie." Izuku glared at her. "How can you say you haven't done anything wrong after what you did to Eri."

Oya's eyes widened with fear. "H-How do you...I didn't have a choice! She killed my husband!"

"Not on purpose!" Izuku snapped. "It was an accident! She didn't know about her quirk! She couldn't control it!"

"I know! I was scared! I couldn't keep her! She might have killed me too!" Oya argued.

"And so your solution was to give her to the leader of the Yakuza!" Izuku shouted. "Even if he was your father you have to have known that was a dumb idea!" 

"He wouldn't have hurt her! Daddy was always so nice to us." Oya countered.

"Maybe he wouldn't have. But his underlings would! And did!" Izuku started transforming again, his skin cracking apart and lighting up.

Oya shriveled up in fear as Izuku realized that he was losing himself and took a moment to compose himself.

_Focus. _Izuku scolded himself. _You're only here to ask some questions. Nothing else. _

"I...am not here to kill you," Izuku explained. "I've been more in control of myself than I have been recently...I think. Anyway, I'm just here to ask you some questions. Just answer them, and I'll leave." 

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" Oya cried.

"Ok...Do you have any other relatives besides your father?" Izuku asked her.

"N-no! Mama died a long time ago! And I don't have any siblings!" Oya explained.

"No aunts? Uncles? Anyone?" Izuku asked, visibly upset.

"No! I'm sorry!" Oya sobbed.

Izuku grit his teeth. _Darn it! No progress! No, no, no. Stay calm. First I need to get out of here. It's only making me angrier. _

The chains around Oya unraveled and traveled to Izuku's hand.

"Oh god. Oh god." Oya sobbed as she was finally free.

Izuku started walking back through the portal before turning back to Oya. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Oya nodded rapidly and Izuku went through the portal and closed it behind him.

Oya curled into a ball and cried. _What should I do? If I report this then he would know! How did he find her? How did he know about Eri?  
_

…_..Why was it so cold in here? _

With Izuku.

If it weren't for the fact that Eri was asleep nearby, then Izuku would have punched something.

_Another dead end! _Izuku thought.

"**You shouldn't have left so quickly." **

"Why?! She already said she doesn't have any other family!" Izuku said. "And if I stayed any longer I would have just ended up yelling at her about Eri again!"

"**Because-" **

"And just looking at her made me angry! I mean, I understand being scared around Eri after what happened to her husband but giving her to a mob boss and calling her cursed!" Izuku kept ranting.

"**Izuku-" **

"You could just give her to an orphanage and stop there! She would have been put into the special care center and that would be it! No abuse! No experimentation! No, me running around trying to find a home for her!" Izuku kept going.

"**I don't think you'll have to worry about her for much longer. As chances are she is going to be very, very dead soon." **

Izuku stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

**"Near the end of your conversation, I detected a peculiar magical presence."  
**

"Aren't quirks magic? Weren't you just sensing a regular person?" Izuku asked.

**"No. Quirks are a completely different type of magic. Demons and other otherworldly beings are made of magic. Sorcerer's harness magic around them. But quirks are magic that is part of their bodies. They all have differences in how they work. If they didn't, then that girl's quirk would have gotten rid of me. What I sensed was a being whose body was made of magic. So unless the angels have decided to visit her, which I find highly unlikely, then it's almost certainly a demon."  
**

This information sunk into Izuku, as well as the dread it brought. There was a demon. A demon on earth.

He had to get rid of it.

Izuku immediately opened a portal back to the woman's house and jumped through it. 

What he saw was as confusing as it was horrifying it.

The entire house was covered in see-through ice, leaving the temperature in the room extremely cold. 

In the center of the room was Oya, covered in ice. Completely frozen. And the perpetrator it seems was a small, pale girl. 

She turned to Izuku, giving him a better look at her. And she was disturbingly similar in appearance to Eri.

She looked maybe a year or two older, but she had the same white hair, red eyes, small stature, and even a horn. Although she had two horns instead of one, and her eyes had slits in them, giving them a slightly inhuman feel. 

With one look at her soul, Izuku could tell this girl wasn't human.

But what confused him more than anything else, was that he couldn't see a drop of sin in her.

"**That is a demon." **

_W-what? _Izuku thought. _Her?! But-but she looks so...not evil. And her soul, it's pure! _

"**She's a very strange demon. But a demon nonetheless." **

Before they could continue their internal bickering, the girl spoke.

"Ghost Rider." She whispered.

"Uhhhhhh." Izuku wasn't sure what to do here. He came here to get rid of a demon. This is not what he expected. "Hi...did...did you just kill her?"

She looked back at Oya, and then back at Izuku before nodding.

"You have souls." The girl said. "Bad people souls."

"Um…" Izuku, still, wasn't sure how to respond.

"I want them." The girl said. "Big brother said to take them from you."

"**Kill her." **

"What? No, I-" Before Izuku could finish, he was completely covered in ice. 

_AHHHH! COLD COLD COLD! _Izuku thought.

Suddenly the ice exploded in a burst of flames and Izuku had transformed.

Izuku got down on one knee. **"What's going on!? Why do I feel weaker?!" **

"**She's going to attack you, you idiot! Kill her!" **

The girl gave him a confused look, before raising her hand and unleashing an ice blast at Izuku.

Izuku opened his jaw and let out a torrent of flames that clashed with the ice.

"**I don't want to hurt you! Just stop!" **Izuku said.

The girl gave him another confused look.

Izuku was winning the clash and the fire was getting close to the girl, who didn't seem alarmed or scared of this, but rather confused.

Ice spread out from under her and started crawling toward Izuku, reaching his feet and going up his body.

_What is with this ice?! _Izuku thought as he shifted his power towards his feet to melt the ice. Not only did Izuku have a harder time melting it, but every time Izuku touched it, it made him feel weaker. 

"**Do not let it touch you! That is ice from hell! If it covers you then it will drain your soul from you!" **

_Hell ice?! I thought hell was a fiery place covered in lava and brimstone! How would there be ice down there!? _Izuku thought.

"**Some parts of hell are like that. And some parts of it have freezing tundras that freeze your very soul. And other parts are jungles covered in poisonous plants and horrific bug-like demons. Hell is a place with various environments, the only consistent thing about all of them is that they are very unpleasant." **

The girl still had a confused and somewhat irritated expression on her face. As if she was wondering why Izuku hadn't gone down yet.

She closed her eyes and bits of snow and ice started swirling around her, and the temperature dropped even more.

_What's going on? What is she doing? _Izuku asked Zarathos.

"**She is gathering her magic inside her! She's for a large attack! Defend yourself!" **

Izuku reacted quickly, and chains flew out of his body and started surrounding him until he was covered in a cocoon of his own chains. 

A few seconds later the girl opened her eyes, and the entire area was covered in a flash of white.

**FWING **

The entire area, for two miles out, was covered in ice and snow, and the weather had changed, becoming snowy.

A few seconds later, a pillar of flame burst out of the snow, and Izuku jumped out of the hole he created.

_Cold. So cold! It hurts! _Izuku shivered. _How can I even feel pain!? I don't have nerves! _

**"Or flames are our soul. If it withers before the cold, then so shall we! Now get rid of this blasted snow and kill that girl!...Wait...where is the girl!?"  
**

Izuku realized he had lost track of the girl, he looked around, using his soul vision to look through the snow and ice.

**"She's gone," **Izuku said. **"Where did she go!?" **

"**It's likely she has some sort of teleportation ability. Same as we do. We cannot allow that girl to live." **

"**I'm not going to kill that little girl!" **Izuku shouted.

"**She is a demon! And one that poses a threat to our lives!" **

"**Her soul was pure!" **Izuku pointed out. **"She was probably just scared of the flaming skull murderer!" **

"**She killed that woman! Having a soul free of sin does not mean her hands are free of blood. Killing the guilty will not reflect upon your soul. She could be torturing sinners right now and her soul would remain spotless. And demons vary in appearance, she could be much older than she looks." **

"**You don't know that!" **Izuku argued.

"**She is dangerous Izuku! If we leave her alive while we are in this state, we could perish!" **

**"And the world would be all the better for it," **Izuku responded.

Zarathos didn't respond.

After a few moments, Izuku tried to open a portal.

However, all he got this time were a few sparks.

"**What?" **Izuku was confused. Why isn't this working?

"**Our soul withers in this damned cold. As does our power." **

_So I'm weak to extreme cold. Well, I was fine against Todoroki and his ice so I guess it's only really a problem with this, hell ice. _Izuku assumed. _Well, I hope I have enough power for this.  
_

A pillar of flame appeared next to Izuku, as he summoned his motorcycle.

Izuku hopped on and rode away. 

He would open a portal when he got somewhere warmer. He couldn't risk anyone finding him after all.

As Izuku rode, the ice girl popped back up in his mind.

Now there was someone who could hurt him. And on top of that, it was a child. 

...why did it seem like his life only got more complicated every day. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere at an abandoned house.

The demon girl pouted. "Ghost Rider is strong."

The girl was sitting on a torn-up chair, and behind her in the kitchen, was a black-haired young man, covered in scars. Dabi. 

"One of your clones ran into him?" Dabi asked.

The girl nodded.

"And he destroyed it?" Dabi asked skeptically.

The girl shook her head. "It blew up."

"Hmmm." Dabi squinted. "He's probably still too strong for you."

"I'm sorry." The girl apologizes sadly. 

"Doesn't matter." Dabi shrugged. "Once you get enough souls. No one will stop us."

The girl tilted her head curiously. "Ghost Rider was strong. But he didn't seem like a bad man. And he kills bad men…"

Dabi glared at her, making the girl stop what she was thinking and make herself quiet. "The only thing that matters is he's in our way. Mephisto wants him and Zarathos gone. So we're going to get rid of them." 

"Ok big brother." The girl said meekly.

Dabi continued to glare at her for a second before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Don't worry soon everyone in our way will be gone...Frost."

**The fight wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but don't worry. I'll make up for it later. **

**If anyone has any questions just feel free to ask, and please Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Shoto Todoroki did not like his father.

To people outside his family, this would be shocking. To people within his family, this would be obvious. 

Having your mother brought to the brink of insanity and being abused by someone, would naturally make you heavily dislike that person to say the least.

However, he found no joy, no pleasure, no satisfaction seeing him in the state he was in now.

Laid up in a hospital bed, in a coma.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Fuyumi asked the doctor. After Ghost Rider's attack, Fuyumi had immediately called the ambulance and had been frantically worrying about both her father and her brother. She'd been on edge ever since. 

"We don't know." The doctor admitted. "There's no physical reason why he's like this, from what we can tell he's under the effect of some kind of mental quirk. Without knowledge about whatever quirk Ghost Rider used on him, we can't predict when he might wake up. Although...I hate to break it to you, but very few people survive an attack from Ghost Rider...I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Fuyumi tried to stay strong after hearing that. But she couldn't stop a few tears from leaking out.

Shoto didn't cry. He just stared at his father's unconscious body.

It was a strange sight for him. He can't remember seeing his father sleep. He's sure he has, he just can't remember it.

He was sure he was suffering through the worst nightmare of his life. He could see it on his face. His father's face was always contorted in anger, Shoto had gotten used to seeing it that way for his entire life.

But right now, he was afraid. And that made Shoto extremely uncomfortable.

Something else that added to Shoto's discomfort.

The fact that Ghost Rider attacked his father at all.

Ghost Rider only ever attacked criminals. Typically murderers. And while Shoto knew his father was definitely no saint, he didn't think that abuse was on Ghost Rider's radar.

And also there was the fact that he shouldn't have known about the abuse, to begin with. 

The worst of Endeavor's abuse had happened long before Midoriya ever got his quirk. And when Midoriya attacked them he wasn't even doing anything bad.

And the most unnerving thing of all, it seemed like Midoriya was...aware of himself.

From what he'd heard...and seen. Midoriya wasn't himself when he was on a rampage. He didn't stop, he didn't strategize and rarely talked. And he never let his victims go easily. 

But he didn't seem like that when he attacked Endeavor. He seemed upset but not in his usual berserker state. He didn't charge at Endeavor; he didn't try to shoot him. He just wrapped him up in his chains and did...whatever he did to him, before leaving. With Endeavor still alive. Seemingly alive anyway.

None of this made any sense. Then again, very little about Ghost Rider made sense. 

_I guess this is how Midoriya Izuka feels. _Shoto thought. _Wait...Midoriya Izuka...  
_

As a thought popped into Shoto's head, the door to the hospital room opened and detective Naomasa walked in along with some other policemen. 

"Hello there, I am detective Naomasa." Naomasa introduced himself. "I apologize for the intrusion, but we'd like to ask you some questions about the attack when you're ready of course." 

Sometime later

The room Naomasa had taken him to was extremely plain. It was a small room with nothing but a table and a two folding chair. Like a makeshift interrogation room.

"Alright. So Todoroki, why don't we start with you recounting what happened." Naomasa said getting out a notepad and pencil.

"I was training myself in our training room when I heard a window break," Todoroki recalled. "At first I just thought that Endeavor was in a bad mood." 

"Endeavor breaks windows when he's in a bad mood?" Naomasa asked.

"He's rich. He can replace anything he destroys." Shoto replied. "As I was saying, more stuff started breaking and I started hearing fighting outside, that's when I knew something was wrong. When I got outside, Endeavor was already ensnared when I got there, and Midoriya was just...staring at him."

"Staring?" Naomasa asked with interest. "Did Endeavor scream or look like he was in pain?"

"He didn't scream but he was definitely in pain," Shoto said. "Is there something I should know about Ghost Rider's stare?" 

"Well, during one of Ghost Rider's previous attacks he was reported to have done something similar. He looked the victim in the eye, and without him doing anything else to them, the victim started screaming like they were being tortured. The victim then died, with their eyes being burned from the inside." Naomasa revealed to him. "We call it, the Penance Stare. We don't know exactly how it works. But we do know that it can be lethal, and incredibly painful." 

Shoto took this information in as he realized what could have happened if he hadn't stepped in. But still, something seemed off. "I seemingly interrupted it and tried to free Endeavor. I wasn't able to of course. Those flames were...abnormal. When I touched them it's like they were barely there, but when I tried to freeze the chains they melted the ice in an instant. Ghost Rider broke out of the ice, and then he left." 

"He just left?" Naomasa raised an eyebrow. "How long did the fight go on?"

"In total. It couldn't have been longer than a few minutes." Shoto explained. "He wasn't on one of his normal rampages. He seemed aware of himself."

"Your saying Midoriya attacked Endeavor of his own free will?" Naomasa asked him.

"Attack, yes. But I don't think he was trying to kill him." Todoroki said. "He left Endeavor alive, and after using that stare, he didn't try to attack again. And the chain's didn't seem to be hurting Endeavor too much. I don't think he was ever trying to kill him. I think he wanted to use that stare on him specifically."

Naomasa thought about this for a moment. If Midoriya was indeed in control of himself it would make sense that he wasn't trying to kill Endeavor. Midoriya after all wasn't the type of person to murder someone of his own free will. And if he wasn't in control of himself it would make no sense for him to both leave Endeavor alive and use the Penance stare when he probably had an easier way to kill Endeavor. 

"We can't know for sure until we know how exactly that stare works, but you might be correct," Naomasa said. "Did anything else of importance happen?" 

Shoto couldn't tell him about Izuku talking. Because then it would reveal what Endeavor had been doing. And that was family business. His business.

"No." Shoto lied.

Little did he know about Naomasa's lie-detecting quirk. 

Naomasa kept quiet about it for now. "Alright. Now, one last question. Ghost Rider typically only attacks criminals. And while you said that Midoriya's behavior was off, I want to make sure. Has Endeavor committed any illegal or immoral acts that you know of?"

"...No." Shoto didn't like saying this. He felt like he was letting Endeavor get away with what he'd done. But as stated earlier. It was his business, he'd take care of it. Besides, taking legal action against Endeavor likely wouldn't end well due to Endeavor's popularity, money, and influence. 

"Alright." Naomasa sighed. "Now I feel I should tell you that my quirk acts as a lie detector."

_Crap. _Shoto grit his teeth. It was a trap!

"Right now Endeavor is an outlier in the list of Ghost Rider's victims, being the only one who isn't a known criminal or has committed some sort of illegal or immoral act," Naomasa said. "However if we can confirm that Endeavor has committed some sort of crime or other immoral act, then that will make the list of Midoriya's victims consistent and save us a lot of headaches and concerns. So when I ask you this it is an important matter. If you know something that could be the reason Midoriya attacked Endeavor, and you don't tell us, then that would be an obstruction of justice." 

"Damn it," Shoto muttered. "It's...personal business." 

"Domestic abuse," Naomasa said bluntly. 

Shoto's eyes widened as if asking how the detective could possibly know. 

"Kid, I've been a detective for years. I knew your relationship with your father was strained the minute you referred to your father as Endeavor." Naomasa said.

"Tsk." Shoto glared at the detective.

Naomasa sighed. "Look, if you don't tell me, then I can't officially say that he's a perpetrator of domestic abuse. However I can say that he's suspected of domestic abuse, and that would fix the outlier problem. But, if you'd like to admit it, then we could help you and your family."

"I don't need your help," Shoto replied curtly. 

Naomasa shook your head. "Well if that's the case then we're done here. We'll be speaking to your siblings as well. If they say anything, you'll be sure to know."

Dismissed, Shoto quickly got up from his seat and left.

The next day.

Izuka ate her lunch as she always did. Alone.

At this point it hardly phased her. When she first noticed the void by her side where Izuku had once been, sure she had felt a sense of crushing loneliness and despair. But she was fine now. 

Yup. Absolutely fine.

She was slurping up her ramen when she felt a shadow looming over her. 

"What do you want?" Izuka asked curtly, not even bothering to look up.

"Do you know anything about your brother's quirk?" Izuka's eyes widened when she heard the voice speaking to her.

She looked up and saw Shoto Todoroki looking down at her.

This surprised her for a moment, considering that the boy mostly kept to himself. Then she remembered what she saw on the news yesterday. And now it suddenly made sense.

"I really shouldn't be surprised." Izuka sighed.

"I would appreciate it if you answered my question," Shoto said. 

Izuka rolled her eyes. "And I would appreciate it if you left me to my ramen. It's getting cold, you know. If you wouldn't mind heating it up then I guess I could tell you what I know."

Shoto glared at her.

"Ohhhh riiiight. You don't use your left side do you." Izuka said smugly. "Well, then I guess you'll have to fuck off then." 

"I just asked a simple question," Shoto asked. 

"And I'm sure you love it when people ask you questions because you're related to someone famous." Izuka went back to eating.

Shoto opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it again. She wasn't wrong. He did hate it when people swarmed him with questions about his father, and while Izuka didn't have the same kind of relationship he did with his father, theirs was probably no less tense and stressful.

The boy sighed. "He attacked my father. I just want some answers."

"That's not my fault. And it's not his either." Izuka slurped the remainder of the ramen. 

"He was in control of himself during the attack," Shoto said. 

Izuka froze for a second, before leveling a glare at him.

"I was there. He wasn't just rampaging. He attacked for a reason." Shoto said.

"Izuku would never-"

"I don't think he was trying to kill him." Shoto clarified. "I think he wanted to use his powers to do something. And I need to know what it was."

Izuka actually thought about this for a moment, before giving a tired sigh. "Look, I don't know how Izuku's quirk works. Last time I talked to him I'm pretty sure he didn't either. But...if you're so sure about this then I'll ask him next time I see him."

"You're still in contact with him?" Shoto raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course I'm still in contact with him!" Izuka sounded slightly offended. "He may be in a..rough spot, to say the least. But he is my brother! We've spent all our lives together! No matter what, he'll come back to me eventually." 

Shoto got a chill up his spine. _Why does that sound so familiar? _

Flashback, just after Rei Todoroki was taken to the mental hospital.

Shoto cried into his sister's chest. As she tried desperately to comfort him. (And herself.)

"It's ok. It's ok. Mom didn't mean to do that, she's just...not well! She's still the same mom we all love! After she's better she'll come home and we'll all be happy together." Fuyumi said, her tone dripping with desperation and delusion.

Back to the present.

While Izuku didn't sound as deluded and desperate as his sister had, he could recognize the similarities.

Honestly the more he thought about the poor girl's situation the more he pitied her.

_At this rate, she's going to end up like my sister. _Shoto thought. And if there was anyone he truly pitied in this world besides his mother, it was his sister.

_I should probably do something about this. _Shoto thought.

….

….

….

"So...are you just going to stand there like a jackass orrrr?" Izuka asked him.

And here was where the issue lied. Shoto had many skills he had developed over the years. Social skills were definitely not one of those skills.

"How was...the weather," Shoto replied. 

Izuka blinked.

There was another period of awkward silence.

"What...are you doing?" Izuka asked him.

"Honestly...I have no idea." Shoto said.

This was preceded by even more awkward silence. Before Shoto eventually sat down, leaving the two of them in awkward silence for the rest of lunch.

Meanwhile, with Izuku.

Ok, Izuku was getting really nervous now.

Zarathos hadn't done anything, for a long time now.

While the optimistic side of Izuku was hoping that the demon had simply given up, the side of Izuku that knew better, however, was scared at what the demon might be planning. 

"What the heck are you doing Zarathos?" Izuku muttered to himself.

"Izuku?" Eri came up to him. "Who's Zarathos?"

"He's a…" Izuku thought about how to best respond to this. "A very bad thing. Eri comes here please." 

Eri nodded and crawled onto his lap.

"Zarathos is a bad thing called a demon," Izuku explained. "Demons are bad. They try to trick you by offering you things you want and then doing something really, really bad to you or the people you care about. Then they try to drag you to hell."

"What's hell?" Eri asked. 

"It's where all the evil people go when they die. To suffer for what they did while they were alive." Izuku explained.

"So Overhaul went there?" Eri asked fearfully.

Izuku nodded. It was technically the truth. His stomach was a kind of mini hell that served the same purpose as hell. "That's right. So that's why I want you to promise me that you'll never make a deal with a demon."

"I promise!" Eri replied.

"Good." Izuku smiled at her.

"**That's not going to stop her. Humans tend to ignore logic when they are desperate. You know this well." **

Izuku decided to ignore him.

"**Innocent blood has been split Izuku." **

Izuku froze. For two reasons. One, why would Zarathos tell him this, rather than just force him to go on a rampage. And two, he was going to have to transform again, and that meant he was probably going to have to kill again.

"**I'm not going to force you to do anything. I'll just give you the location, and let you take it from there."**

Izuku's eyes widened.

He had to go, and fast.

Two heroes were dying.


	14. Chapter 14

**So if you read the original story, the first part of this chapter might seem familiar. It's a big call back to the original(And a way to save some time and effort.) **

**And before you call me lazy, I actually really liked this segment in the original, so me putting it here is more for your sake than mine. Don't worry most of the chapter is new content though. **

**Now, onto the chapter. **

People were screaming as they tried to escape the scene.

The villain Muscular had shown up and started attacking and the only two heroes in the area were the Water house duo.

"Damn it we're not making a dent!" Yelled Hosu Izumi to his wife.

"We don't have to!" Responded Mizu Izumi to her husband. "We just have to hold him off until the people can escape!"

"Right!" Hosu responded.

The Water Hose duo had quirks that complement each other. Mizu's quirk allowed her to create water and Hosu's quirk let him control water. Together they made a formidable duo.

"Two on one huh? Good twice the fun!" Said Muscular.

Muscular charged at the two but Hosu used the water on the floor to trip him up.

"Whoa!" Cried Muscular as he fell.

Hosu then the water underneath Muscular to carry the villain away from them.

Muscular stopped himself by grabbing onto the ground and digging his fingers in.

Muscular then launches himself at Hosu at speeds too fast for Hosu to react.

Just as Muscular was reeling back his muscle fiber-enhanced fist, ready to hit Hosu he was suddenly launched back by a highly pressurized jet of water made by Mizu. 

"Hosu now!" Mizu yelled.

Hosu knew what to do and used the water now covering Muscular's body to try and hold him in place.

"Gahhhh." Muscular cried as he struggled against the water on his body holding him in place.

"It won't hold! He's too strong! We have to get out of here!" Hosu said doing his best to keep the villain in place.

"Damn! Not everyone has been evacuated yet!" Mizu said. "If we leave then he'll just kill all of them!"

"You got that right!" It was at that point Muscular broke free of his bindings and charged at Hosu ramming his fist into his torso knocking him back into a building.

"Hosu!" Mizu shouted in horror.

Mizu looked back at Muscular with an expression of pure rage. She launched a jet of water with all her strength pushing Muscular back slowly.

In response, Muscular used his quirk and enhanced his legs with his muscle fibers. Slowly he pushed on against the force of the water coming closer and closer to Mizu.

As Muscular pushed on Mizu's jet of water grew weaker as Mizu was unable to keep up the water pressure.

Soon Muscular got close to Mizu and he grabbed her by the head and threw her down onto the street.

A silent scream emanated from Mizu as the wind was knocked out of her and her bones snapped.

Muscular punched the downed hero, again and again until at the third punch his fist was blocked by a barrier of water.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!"

Muscular looked behind him to see an injured Hosu standing behind him.

Muscular turned around and went to punch Hosu but was blocked by another water barrier.

But it couldn't hold up forever as after three punches his fist went through the barrier, hitting Hosu in the face.

Hosu fell to the floor and Muscular punched him several more times until Hosu was bleeding barely conscious mess.

Muscular grinned. He stopped punching Hosu and moved to unconscious Mizu.

He picked up her limp, broken body, and tossed it next to Hosu. 

"You know. You two weren't half bad. Tell you what. As a reward for showing me a good time you two can die together how about that." Muscular said standing over them.

Hosu spits in his eye.

"Ugh! Really? Was that-AHHHHHH." Muscular held his eye as Hosu used his quirk to drive the spit into his eye.

After a couple of seconds Hosu lost control of the spit due to the pain he was feeling and Muscular uncovered his eye revealing a bleeding hole where his eye once was.

"You know what," Muscular said, increasing the number of muscle fibers in his arm. "Fair enough."

Muscular cocked his arm back and was ready to kill the two of them.

Hosu looked at his wife and said. "I love you."

Hosu closed his eyes and readied himself for death

_I'm sorry. Kota._

Muscular swung.

But the pain never came. At least not for Hosu.

"GAHHHH!" Muscular cried.

Hosu opened his eyes to see a chain was wrapped around Muscular's enormous arm.

"**Get over here!"**

Muscular was thrown into the air and landed right at the feet of Ghost Rider.

Before Muscular could react Izuku kicked him into a building.

Not wasting a second Izuku sent a ball of fire at the building Muscular was knocked into causing it to explode.

_I hope that was enough to knock him out. _Izuku thought. He couldn't check, he had to save the Water Hose Duo.

He went to the closest hero, Mizu, and started using his fire to sear her wounds shut and stop the bleeding.

"Ghost Rider?" Hosu tried to get up, but his body was ruined and he was losing too much blood.

"**I'm so sorry. I took too long." **Izuku regretted being so hesitant to come. If he had just gotten here sooner.

Izuku was about to move on to help Hosu, but suddenly his skull was grabbed by a huge hand, belonging to Muscular.

The villain picked up Izuku, before slamming him into the ground.

"Ghost Rider!? Well if it isn't my lucky day! I get to kill three hero types and get some good fights!" Muscular laughed, ignoring the burns his hand was getting from grabbing Izuku.

_I have to make him go away! And fast! _Izuku thought.

A geyser of flames erupted from Izuku's back, launching the villain off of him.

The villain landed a few feet away, a little hurt but he got back up not much worse for wear.

"Is that all you got!?" Muscular started powering up, using his quirk to increase his size and power with his muscle fibers.

_He's a lot stronger than the average villain. _Izuku didn't really have a good handle on controlling his powers. Most of the time he was just rampaging, trying, mostly in vain, to restrain himself and stop himself from fighting altogether. Now that he was in control, he had no clue how to actually hold back, while still fighting. 

The villain charged at Izuku, and in response, Izuku made a shotgun appear in his hands.

As Muscular got close, Izuku pulled the trigger.

**BOOM! **

Muscular was blasted back, his body skidding through the street. After flying about twelve feet, Muscular dug his arms into the ground and managed to stop himself.

The villain got up, his shirt was in tatters and his chest and face were burned slightly.

"Not bad. But you're a lot stronger than this aren't ya." Muscular wasn't the sharpest knife in the thoroughly stabbed body, but it was pretty obvious that Izuku was holding back significantly.

"**Just leave! I don't want to kill you!" **Izuku shouted at him.

"Leave? Nah! The fun's just getting started!" Muscular ran at Izuku, using his muscle fibers to increase the power of his legs. 

Chains flew out of Izuku's palms, wrapping around Muscular and binding him. However, Izuku failed to stop the villain's forward momentum, causing the restrained villain to go crashing into him. 

Izuku and Muscular were sent flying back and crashed into a building. With the chained up Muscular landing on top of him. 

Izuku pushed Muscular off of him and ran off to run to Hosu. 

Muscular moved his legs and tripped the unexpecting Izuku, causing him to fall to the ground.

"**Gah! Why!?" **Izuku shouted. He didn't understand, what was the point of this?! The villain wasn't trying to steal anything or accomplish anything, he was just smashing things up!

"The fight's not over you boney bastard!" Muscular struggled to try and free himself but to no avail. His arms were chained to his sides so he couldn't get up.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Izuku got back up and ran back to where Hosu was using his incredible speed. 

He reached him in a couple of seconds, the hero was pale as a sheet.

"**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." **Izuku apologized as he seared his wounds shut to stop the bleeding. But it wasn't enough, he had lost too much blood. He needed to get him to a hospital.

"Thank you." Hosu coughed out more blood.

After closing his wounds he got up and formed a chain, then he started spinning it in a circle to try and open a portal.

"Your left!" Hosu warned him.

Izuku looked to his left and saw Muscular's foot getting ready to kick him in the ribs.

Luckily now that Izuku was aware of the oncoming threat he actually had his guard up, and when Muscular's attack landed, it did nothing.

"**How did you even get up!?" **Izuku shouted he was getting angrier and angrier as the villain tried his hardest to make things difficult for him. 

Izuku held up a single finger, and shot Muscular in the face with a small fireball, not doing any damage but sending him back to the ground and off his feet.

Then to Izuku's surprise, Muscular increased the muscle fibers in his neck, slowly lifting him off the ground until he was back on his feet. All while Izuku stared at him in shock.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that!" The villain laughed.

"**GRRRRR! Just stay down already!" **Izuku roared.

The chains around Muscular extended, latching themselves to the ground and trying to pull the villain to his knees.

However despite not being stronger then the chains, he was stronger then the street the chains were latched into, so he simply stomped on the ground, freeing himself as the chains had nothing to latch onto.

He ran towards Izuku and delivered a devastating headbutt. Or rather ahead but that would be devastating if it were done to anyone but Izuku, who stood there getting very, very angry. 

_He's so persistent! _Izuku grit his teeth, he threw Muscular to the side.

The chains around Muscular came to life and started wrapping up the rest of his body, his head, his legs, his feet. Soon enough he was stuck in a cocoon of chains. 

_Ok. He can't break free of that. _Izuku thought. He went back to trying to open a portal, but a few seconds later, he heard the villain yelling in pain.

He looked back at the cocoon and saw blood started to leak out of it. 

_What's going on? Wait!? Is he trying to expand his muscles to break the chains!? _Izuku panicked. _If he keeps that up he'll squish himself to death! _

In a moment of pure panic, Izuku willed his chains to disappear, causing them to turn to ash and free the villain.

Muscular was covered in bleeding muscles, he couldn't even see any of his skin apart from his face anymore. 

"**What is wrong with you!" **Izuku shouted. **"You're going to die!" **

"Yeah? So what?! Better than sitting in some cell!" Muscular said. "I thought you were one of those murdering vigilantes? Where's your blood lust!?"

_This guy is a psychopath! _Izuku thought. _It's no use. I can't restrain him. I need to either knock him far enough that I can get them to safety or knock him out. I might kill him, but I have to risk it. _

Muscular was about to charge at Izuku, but before he could even blink, Izuku was already in front of him.

**SMASH! **

Izuku's fist connected with the villain's chest, the massive amount of force used in the punch destroyed most of the muscle fiber that was covering him and sent him flying back, miles away as the wind pressure from the punch pushed him back even further. 

Once the villain was out of sight, Izuku quickly ran back to two heroes and checked on them.

Mizu's bleeding had stopped, but she was still heavily injured, and would probably die if she wasn't given medical attention soon.

Hosu however...he was so pale. His breathing was labored and...he looked like he was going to die any second.

"**Please! Hang on just a little bit more!" **Izuku begged as he started opening up a portal to a hospital.

"Midoriya," Hosu whispered. "I'm not gonna make it." 

"**Don't say that! Heroes never give up!" **Izuku shouted back in denial, the portal started to form, and after a few more seconds, it came into existence. The people in the hospital on the other side panicked, screaming in terror.

Izuku went to pick up Hosu, when he heard a loud thud, coming from far away.

_No. It can't be. _He thought.

**THUM. **

He heard the thud again, and it was getting closer.

"Midoriya." Hosu wheezed. "Save my wife. Then...kick his ass." 

Hosu closed his eyes and passed away. 

"**No. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, NONONONONONO!" **Izuku shouted in despair and rage.

He didn't have much time to rage though, because he could hear Muscular getting closer.

Izuku took a second to look at Hosu's dead body before he looked over to Mizu. 

He picked up the unconscious heroine and walked through the portal.

"**Get her a stretcher! NOW!" **Izuku roared at the staff that had not run away. He didn't have time to reason or deal with anyone, he needed to use his intimidation.

The staff came back with a stretcher in less than a minute.

Izuku laid her out on the stretcher and watched as they took her away. 

Then he walked back through the portal.

He was about to close it, but then he saw Hosu's body. If it stayed here, there was a chance it might get destroyed in the battle that was about to come.

Izuku picked up the dead body and tossed it through the portal.

**THUD! **

Muscular fell from the sky, landing on his giant muscle fiber-enhanced legs. 

Izuku closed the portal and turned to face the villain. 

**"Hit me as hard as you can," **Izuku told him.

"What was that!?" Muscular said, slightly shocked by what Izuku just said.

"**Hit me. As hard as you can." **Izuku repeated, standing still.

Muscular gave him a confused look for a second, before giving him a maniac grin. "You got it bone head."

Muscular cock back his arm and buckled his knees. Adding more and more muscle fibers to his right arm and legs. After a few minutes, Muscular's arm and legs were huge, easily letting him tower over anyone that didn't have gigantification quirk. 

"Alright, buddy! Ya get what you wanted!" Muscular charged at Izuku, lunging at speeds faster than most people could even see. 

The fist connected with Izuku's head and-

**KAKOOM! **

Winds kicked up, pushing back cars, breaking the windows in the buildings, and putting out the fires.

But despite the powerful force of the punch. Izuku stood there, standing still. Completely unaffected.

Muscular's eyes widened. As he started to realize just how strong Izuku was.

**"It was pointless," **Izuku said. **"You can't beat me. You're going to lose. But because you kept trying, he died. A good man died, and you're going to lose anyway. Why!? What was the point!? What was the point of any of this!? Why kill these people!? What did you gain!?" **

Izuku looked into the man's soul. Desperately searching for some reason why he did this. Some reason to want him to keep him alive.

It didn't take him long to find out there was none.

_He did this...for fun...he killed innocent people...he killed men, women...children...for fun. _Izuku's mind was blank for a moment.

And then he exploded in anger.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Izuku roared out in pure rage, his body turning into a pillar of flames that touched the sky.

Muscular cried out in agony as the fist he used to punch Izuku with was caught in the flames, and disintegrated completely.

The pillar started growing wider and wider, and Muscular spread out the rest of his fibers through his body, trying to make himself as durable as he could while he backed away from the flames.

From the pillar of flames came Izuku, who had grown even larger than the surrounding building and towered over Muscular.

Izuku opened his enormous jaw, and hundreds of chains flew out.

The chains wrapped around Muscular, binding him and keeping him from moving.

Then he lifted his foot and stomped on Muscular.

"**YOU ARE MONSTER!" **

**STOMP!**

**"YOU ARE A MURDERER!"  
**

**STOMP!**

"**YOU'VE KILLED DOZENS! NEARLY A HUNDRED!" **

**STOMP!**

"**I LET HIM DIE TO SAVE YOU!" **

**STOMP **

"**I SHOULD HAVE JUST-" **

**SUMCH **

Izuku stopped as he heard an alarming noise. He looked down and to his horror, all he saw was the squished, bloody and broken remains of what had once been the villain Muscular, splattered across the crater he had created.

All the anger quickly drained from Izuku, and instead was replaced by fear and dread.

Without a word, Izuku shrunk back down to normal size, transformed back into his human form and fell to his knees. 

He had killed someone. Again. Not Zarathos, not him under Zarathos's influence. Zarathos didn't even try to manipulate him this time. He had done this. He lost control of his temper and his power, and he killed someone. 

For a while, he just stayed there. On his knees. Staring at the remains.

Eventually, the police showed up, they put up tape around the area but other than that they stayed away. No one had told them Ghost Rider was here and not knowing how to deal with him, they just...left him there. 

Sometime later Midnight and Eraserhead showed up.

"What's going on?" Eraserhead asked.

"Villain attack." The policeman said. "And uh...Ghost Rider showed up. He's still here. We don't know what to do about him."

The two heroes walked into the crime scene and saw Izuku, still kneeling over the remains of Muscular. His eyes filled with horror and despair. 

The two heroes carefully approached him.

"Midoriya," Aizawa called out to him. "Midoriya...are you there?" 

Izuku didn't respond.

The two heroes just stood there, unsure of what to do. Neither of them could fight Izuku. And it was clear he was in some state of mental dismay. 

"Maybe we can arrest him while he's like this?" Midnight suggested.

"Let's just stay still for a while," Aizawa said. "See if he-" 

Suddenly Izuku's right arm burst into flames and was transformed, causing the two heroes and the police to jump back.

Izuku formed a shotgun in his hand and held it under his chin. 

**BOOM! **

Izuku's entire head was blown clean off. The gun fell to the floor and his body fell back. His neck stump leaked blood onto the street.

The police and heroes looked on in both shock and horror.

"Did he just...kill himself again?" Midnight tried not to throw up. The sight of a child committing suicide right in front of her was...incredibly horrid. 

"I know he can regenerate but…" Aizawa felt much the same.

Suddenly Izuku's neck burst into flames, and in a matter of seconds, Izuku's head had grown back. 

And then he curled up into a ball and started sobbing. 

All the police and heroes looked at the crying teenager. Pity glimmering in most of their eyes.

Midnight walked towards him and kneeled down. "Midoriya?"

"The nightmare doesn't end!" Izuku sobbed. "It only gets worse!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Izuku burst into flames, his flesh and organs being burned away in an instant as he transformed into his demonic form.

He got up and summoned his motorcycle underneath him, before riding off.

Later, at the church.

Izuku pushed both the doors open. The sound waking up Eri.

"Izuku?" Eri quickly got out of bed and started running to him, sensing that something was wrong.

Izuku ran to her, kneeling down and engulfing her in a tight embrace. Crying freely into her back.

"Izuku?!" Eri knew something was wrong now. Izuku was crying in front of her. Izuku normally never cried if he thought she was watching.

Izuku clung desperately to her. To the one person, he saved. To the one good thing, he'd ever done. 

"**That's not true. You saved many people. You just saved that woman. You did good Izuku." **Izuku ignored the demon.

"Eri. Please just...let me hold you for a while." Izuku begged. "Please."

"O-Ok," Eri said, hugging Izuku as tightly as she could. Hoping to make him feel better. "Izuku, did something bad happen?" 

"Yes, Eri," Izuku told her. "I made a deal with a demon. And now I'm in hell." 

**And so that ends the chapter. **

**Now I know a question will be, how did Muscular keep up with Izuku? He didn't. Izuku had no idea how to hold back properly so he was using a tiny amount of his power at the beginning. Muscular couldn't even do damage to Izuku and the only reason he lasted as long as he did is because he's a powerful villain. The minute Izuku started using more of his power it was it for him. **

**And if you're gonna ask why the police and heroes didn't try to take Izuku out in his human form, because when All Might tried doing that earlier, it ended really badly for them. **

**That's all for now, please review and have a nice day.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**someone asked for my permission to continue my Izuku the Ghost Rider fic. Permission granted. I'm not very possessive of these ideas. As far as I'm concerned, I'm using other people's characters and settings so what right do I have to be upset if people use my idea. Not like anyone's making money off these.  
**

Is it right to kill?

That question had been on Izuku's mind all day.

Killing was wrong. And Izuku knew that. Not even criminals deserve to be mindlessly slaughtered. They were people too. And anyone who says people should just be killed en mass, was in Izuku's opinion, almost as bad as the people they wanted dead.

However.

He could have saved Hosu Izumi.

And all he had to do was stop holding back, and kill Muscular.

If there was such a thing as a person who deserved to die, then Muscular was almost definitely such a person. He killed for the sake of killing, and he loved every second of it. He paid no mind to who he was hurting, the families he split apart and all the blood he spilled for the sake of his own enjoyment.

All he had to do was kill one of the worst people imaginable, to save a hero. A hero, and a father as it turned out.

But still. Killing was wrong.

Sure some heroes killed villains in desperate situations, but those heroes didn't have a literal demon in their head manipulating them and trying to get them to continue killing.

If he started thinking that killing someone was ok, under any circumstance, then that left the door open for him to think that killing people was ok, period.

Again, normal people probably wouldn't have to worry about such an extreme train of thought, but again, normal people didn't have Zarathos.

What didn't help Izuku's dilemma, was that he killed Muscular anyway. Meaning not only was his choice to not kill Muscular questionable, it was meaningless. Hosu died for nothing.

He shook himself out of guilt-ridden stupor. 

_I have to at least pay my respects. I can do that much. _Izuku thought.

It was late at night, and Eri was fast asleep.

Izuku stepped out of the church, getting far enough away so Eri wouldn't hear him, before opening up a portal and walking through it.

The portal leads Izuku to a cemetery and after closing it behind him he started his search.

It took him a few minutes, but eventually, Izuku found what he was looking for. 

The grave of Hosu Izumi.

Izuku felt his legs grow weak, as he stood in front of the hard reminder of the man he failed to save.

"I-I-I-" Izuku searched for words. He came here to apologize but now, it didn't feel like enough. What good was apologizing to a dead man? He was gone. In a place where his words could not reach him. 

And so Izuku stayed silent. Standing over the man's grave, as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Eventually, the crying turned to sobbing, and Izuku's legs failed him and he fell to his knees.

"Please forgive me!" Izuku sobbed. He knew his words were useless, but he just had to let it out. "Please! Please forgive me! I'm sorry. I-I-I-"

Even on the man's grave, he couldn't say he should have killed Muscular. He just couldn't. 

As he wept shouting out unheard apologies, he suddenly felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"AH!" Izuku jolted away from the touch of whoever was behind him, and on top of the grave.

Izuku only realized he was on top of the grave when his back hit the headstone. "AHH!"

Izuku rolled over to the side, horrified that he had disrespected his grave like that.

He crawled back in fear, further away from whoever was behind him until his back hit a nearby tree.

"Wait!" Called out a feminine voice. 

Against his better judgment, rather than just running, Izuku looked up at the person calling him. 

And the mystery person turned out to be none other than Mizu Izumi.

"Hello." She greeted him gently, trying not to scare him. 

Izuku froze. He didn't know what to do here. Part of him wanted to apologize for failing to save her husband. And another part of him wanted to run since she was still a pro hero after all.

"You don't need to run," Mizu told him. "It's not like I could beat you in a fight anyway. And from the file, I read taking you by surprise is a bad idea...I just want to talk." 

"H-how did you know I would be here?" Izuku asked. He knew it wouldn't be odd for a wife to visit her husband's grave. However, the chances of her coming at the exact same time that he came, was a huge coincidence. Either that, or she and the heroes somehow knew that he would be coming here now. 

"A lot of the other heroes though you may try and visit his grave out of guilt. Either him or Muscular. It was a shot in the dark but given how dangerous you are they decided they might as well send one hero to stake out Hosu's grave for the next week." Mizu explained. "They were hesitant when I volunteered, however all I had to say is that I didn't want strangers staking out my husband's grave."

"O-oh. That makes sense." Izuku said nervously.

There was a small pause, and right when Mizu was about to speak, Izuku spoke first.

"I'm sorry." Izuku apologized. "I...I could have saved him. If I just...If I let Muscular...If I-" 

He couldn't say it. Even in front of the wife of the man he couldn't save, he couldn't say that killing was the right choice.

"It's ok," Mizu said to try and soothe him, as she slowly got closer to him. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." 

"But-but I-" Izuku stuttered and sobbed.

"You're a child. Burdened with an uncontrollable, and unstoppable quirk." Mizu told him. "No one can blame you for not knowing what to do."

"I-I-I" Izuku hadn't expected that. He'd expected her to yell at him. To call him a monster. To try and arrest him.

He didn't expect forgiveness. And he definitely wasn't ready for it.

Mizu slowly approached him, keeping her arms in front of her to show Izuku she wasn't hiding anything and she wasn't here to hurt him.

"I only came here to talk," Mizu told the sobbing child. "I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. Please just, listen." 

Izuku went quiet. She forgave him despite his incompetence. He should at least hear her out.

"I know things have been hard for you. I can't imagine how overwhelming it must be for you." Mizu told him. "You've had to deal with things no one should have to deal with at your age, and no one has been trying to help you. Well, not really trying to help you."

_She's going to tell me to turn myself in. _Izuku thought. _At least she's doing it nicely. _

"At best they want to lock you up, throw a therapist at you and hope you recover one day. At worst they want to put you in a coma, lock you in a box, and throw away the key. But I don't think any of that will work. Let alone help." Mizu said. 

This surprised Izuku. Who was sure she was here to convince him to turn himself in. It's what every other hero did. So why would she think differently? Did she want the villains to die?

"What are you...what do you want?" Izuku asked.

"I want to help you," Mizu said, standing in front of him. "You can't handle this on your own. And you shouldn't have to. The only family you have is your sister and I doubt she's handling this very well either...I know I'm not your parent. Or anyone you know. But I can help you. Come with me. You can stay with me and we can get you through this." 

"Wha-what?" Izuku was so confused. This wasn't how he thought this was going to go at all. "But-but if the heroes found out-"

"They won't," Mizu said. "I'm a hero. The last person they would expect to do this. And barring that, I doubt they'll be launching and investigation on a wife who just lost her husband." 

"I-But-I...Why?" Izuku asked. "Why would you want to help me? I'm a monster! A villain! A murderer! And you're a hero!"

"I'm a mother first. And a hero second." Mizu stated firmly. "And you're not a monster or a villain. You're a child that needs help."

Izuku was silent. In awe of her kindness and just how genuine she sounded.

It was too good to be true. It had to be a lie.

Izuku activated his soul vision. Looking for any trace of dishonesty.

But there was none. She was being fully honest. She just wanted to help him.

It was tempting to just take her offer. He was so, so tired of living in abandoned buildings or on the streets, with his only company being a little girl who he knew he would have to leave eventually.

He wanted to accept her offer for help.

But he knew the problems that would cause her. Her and her son.

And he couldn't do that to her. Not after causing her so much pain already.

Although.

She was the perfect candidate to take care of Eri.

It hurt to think that. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

Eri was his only companion. The only one who encouraged him and tried to comfort him. The one reminder that despite all the horrible things he did, he managed to do at least one good thing.

He always knew it wouldn't last. He couldn't give her a happy life with friends and good food and a warm, comfy house.

She deserved so much more than he could give her.

Bittersweet tears ran familiar trails down his face, as he once again made a decision he knew he would hate.

"Ok." He lied to her. "I-I'll come with you. But...I'll do it on one condition."

Mizu looked at him curiously. "And that is?"

"I...I haven't been alone." Izuku told her. "There's someone else."

A few minutes later.

A short explanation and a portal later, Izuku and Mizu were now standing in the church, looking at Eri.

"So this is her." Mizu looked down at the small girl with eyes full of pity. "She's so small."

"Overhaul only ever gave her enough food to keep her alive," Izuku explained. "And he took so much blood from her." 

"Bastard. I hope he's burning in hell." Mizu growled, before remembering the situation and quickly regaining her composure. "I understand why you were hesitant to hand her over to the police. Given that she's the key ingredient to quirk erasing bullets. All it takes is a few greedy cops to auction her off to the villain community and she's back where she started." 

"So you'll take her in?" Izuku asked her semi-hopefully.

"Of course. I'd be a terrible hero if I refused." Mizu said.

Despite getting what he wanted. Izuku felt very little relief. An empty sense of accomplishment.

Apparently, they had been speaking a bit too loud, because Eri began to stir. 

"Mmmm...Izuku?" Eri slowly opened her eyes.

Then she noticed Mizu.

Her tiny eyes immediately shot open, and in a panicked fashion scurried behind Izuku's leg.

"Izuku! A hero!" Eri warned him.

This response saddened him. People were supposed to see heroes and feel hope. Feel safe. Not run and scream in fear.

And it was because of him.

"Eri. This is Mrs. Izumi. She's ok, she's a friend." Izuku kneeled down, telling this to her face to face. 

"A friend?" Eri repeated, calming down slightly. "Does that mean she's not going to fight you?"

"No, Eri's she's not going to fight me," Izuku told her. "And she won't try to take me to jail either." 

Eri looked past Izuku, at Mizu, who gave her a pleasant smile and a small wave. "You can just call me Mizu."

Izuku could tell she was still uneasy about Mizu. He knew she would be. Eri was uneasy about being around anyone other than him.

Something he hoped she would get over soon.

"Mrs. Izumi is going to let us live with her and her son. We'll get warm beds and better food." Izuku told her, trying to make it seem as enticing as possible. 

"Will there be apples?" Eri asked.

"Uh, yes?" Izuku looked at Mizu who nodded.

"Can we take the books?" Eri asked.

"Well, you'll have to ask Mrs. Izumi." Both Izuku and Eri looked at Mizu for answers. 

"Of course she can...I will have to look through them but I think it'll be fine." Mizu told them.

Eri seemed to perk up at that.

"We should go now." Izuku abruptly took his Ghost Rider form and started opening a portal to Mizu's house. **"We have things to move." **

He opened a portal just outside of Mizu's house. She told him the location of it while they talked earlier. It was in a fairly isolated location. After all, if a pro decided to live in a regular neighborhood, they would be swarmed by the press every day of their lives.

The three of them moved all of the books inside Mizu's house, as well as all of Eri's other possessions. Luckily her son was already asleep so they did so with little to no interruptions.

However, as Mizu was moving the books, something caught her eye. A black book with a red pentagram on it.

She picked it up and looked at it curiously. _Is Midoriya...a Satan worshiper? _

As she started growing more concerned, she found that there was something sticking out of one of the pages, a piece of newspaper. Most likely acting as a bookmark.

She opened up the book to the marked page and was shocked by what she had found. 

Inside was something that looked remarkably similar to Izuku's Ghost Rider form, with the only real differences being that the drawing was of what seemed to be an adult skeleton and not a teenage one and that the flames were blue rather than green. 

However, if she recalled correctly, when All Might had knocked Midoriya unconscious, and he proceeded to go on his worst rampage yet, his flames were blue rather than green.

On the top of the page read the demon's name. Zarathos.

_Zarathos...it's definitely no coincidence that Midoriya has this book. But what does this mean exactly? Looking at the pages clearly, this was written long before Midoriya ever gained his quirk. _Mizu read more and more of the page, as she theorized what this might mean.

"Mrs. Izumi?" Izuku called her name from behind her. 

Mizu was taken out of her thoughts and she instinctively turned around to look at Izuku, revealing that she was looking at the book.

Izuku's eyes widened and he quickly rushed forward and took the book.

"I-I-I-I can explain!" Izuku held the book close to his chest.

"I'm sure you can. I don't think you're some kind of devil worshiper if that's what you're worried about. But do have some questions. Some I hope you'll be willing to answer when you feel comfortable." Mizu wanted answers, but she wouldn't get anywhere by overwhelming the poor boy more than he already was.

"O-oh. T-thanks." Izuku stuttered.

"Is that everything?" Mizu asked him.

"It should be yes," Izuku said, he looked...pained. Like he was about to do something he knew he would regret. 

And while Mizu didn't want to be suspicious of the boy, the face he was making forced her to be on her guard.

"Are we leaving?" Eri asked, taking hold of Izuku's hand. 

"...Yes Eri," Izuku said stiffly, trying not to look at her. 

Yeah, something was definitely up. 

Mizu held her tongue and the three of them walked up to the portal. Mizu standing slightly in front of them. And Eri was holding onto Izuku's hand.

Mizu was first to walk out through the portal and into her front lawn.

Izuku and Eri approached the portal.

Izuku took a saddened glance at Eri, trying his best not to cry.

"Izuku? What's wrong?" Eri asked him worriedly.

"Eri I need you to take this," Izuku told her, handing her a folded up piece of paper. 

"What is it?" Eri asked.

"Something I want you to read later," Izuku told her. "Eri...before we go, I want to tell you that...you helped a lot. You've made me feel better at times when I felt really, really sad. Thank you, so much. For everything." 

_Why does this sound like a goodbye speech? _Mizu started figuring out what exactly Izuku was planning, and by the time she fully pieced it together, it was too late.

"Goodbye Eri. And I'm sorry." Not giving any of them time to react, Izuku pushed Eri through the portal and onto Mizu's side, before quickly closing it.

"H-huh? Izuku...Izuku!?" Eri looked up and saw where the portal had once been, it was now no longer there, and naturally, she started to panic.

_Damn it! _Mizu cursed in her head. _He just wanted to give Eri to me! He never intended on coming with me in the first place! _

"Izuku!?" Eri's shock was turning into a full-blown panic attack. Tears started pouring down her face and she started to hyperventilate. 

Thinking quickly, Mizu ran up to and wrapped her arms around the small panicking girl.

"It's ok, you're ok, you'll be fine," Mizu whispered reassurances to her. She was used to doing so after years of being a hero and having to save children in danger. 

Eventually, Eri grew tired, her panic attack having exhausted her to the point of passing out. 

Mizu laid the poor girl down on the guest bed. It was clear that whatever dream she was having, it was not a pleasant one.

Unfortunately, there was little she could do about it. She had just met the girl, and there was no chance she would trust her so fast, so easily.

After making sure the girl would be, at least physically, ok, Mizu made her way downstairs so she could think.

"Damn it!" She cursed, slamming her fist onto her table.

Part of her couldn't believe that she had been ticked by a teenager. Although the logical part of her realized that it did make some sense.

Midroiya was most likely a terrible liar. He probably freaked out and stuttered when he lied, along with other obvious signs.

The issue was, that was also how Midoriya always acted. So telling if he was lying or just scared out of his mind, was a difficult task for anyone.

Mizu sighed, taking a deep breath and clearing her head. _Getting angry about it won't solve anything. I have to think about this. Why would Midoriya refuse my offer, but still leave the girl with me? If he didn't trust me then why would he leave the girl with me? _

Mizu looked down at the paper Izuku had given Eri.

_Maybe this will provide some answers. _Mizu hoped.

She unfolded the note. It was as she thought. A letter. Addressed to Eri.

The handwriting was sloppy. It was very obvious he wrote this in a rush.

"Eri." The letter read. "It's not your fault this happened. I didn't want to leave you. Not like your mother did. If I could I would never leave you. But I can't. As long as you're with me, you can't live a normal life. You can't go to school. You can't see a therapist. You can't make friends. You can't live in a nice comfy house and eat good food. And you deserve all that. You deserve that and so much more. I can't give you that. So I'm sorry, I have to leave you. Stay with Mrs. Izumi. She's a nice woman, you can trust her. I checked. Maybe...maybe one day I'll be cured. And by some miracle, I'll be free. If that happens, I'll come see you again. If that day ever comes, I hope you can forgive me." 

Well...this answered a few questions...and raised some others.

_So he thinks of himself as a burden. That would explain why he refused my offer. He probably thinks he'll cause me more trouble than he's worth. _Mizu deduced. _But what does he mean, he checked? Can he read minds? Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised. But if that's the case than helping him is going to be harder than I thought. The selfless ones are always the hardest to save.  
_

Mizu knew she had a difficult road ahead of her. She would have to raise Kota, who just lost his father, Eri who, on top of all the other things she suffered through, was now without her savior and the only person she really trusted, and have to find Izuku and convince him to let her help him. 

The hero sighed. "Hosu. I wish you were here to help me with this...I will help this boy. I swear."

**So that's it for this chapter. **

**Izuku is separated from Eri(For now) let's see how he does in the next chapter. (Spoiler, he's not doing so great.) **

**See in the next chapter, Izuku's descent into madness. **


End file.
